Beautiful
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: On a world where most of our favorite characters are actors they balance their jobs, fans, conventions, their real lives including kids, and superhero life.
1. Hitchhikers

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This was intended to be the start of Hitchhiker Guide to the Millma Verse but bringing forward Beautiful meant that this ended up being the first chapter of that story instead. Hopefully it works on a whole – this chapter is exploring the world from an outsider's perspective. We have been considering chapter 0 of this story since the next chapter was the original chapter 1 and where the story starts. This is more just an intro.

What a Beautiful World

A blue portal opened in what seemed to be a movie lot as two people exited: Cisco and Kayla Danvers, the dark-haired hitchhiker with no home.

The pair paused as they took in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Kayla asked as Cisco took off his goggles. "This looks like a movie lot." As they took in the surroundings, they noticed a tour guide bringing people around the large set area, the name Whitman Studios written on signs making the pair look at each other. They had never heard of Whitman Studios.

"This is where I thought…" Cisco started, looking around just as someone collided with him, nearly tipping him over as Kayla jumped in to stop him from falling over.

"Watch out!" The man who hit into him said dismissively.

"You were the one who knocked into him," Kayla responded dryly.

The man looked to say something but stopped. "Oh… I'm sorry Ms. Kent," the man said, making Kayla raise an eyebrow. "And I'm sorry to your friend. It won't happen again – I was just in a hurry. I thought you were on set?"

"On set?" Kayla was not sure what else to say, confused already by this statement.

"Beautiful: The Carole King Movie – in the studio over there. I know, early days of a new movie," the man said with a wave. "Oh, and the brown hair looks good on you – although I thought Carole King was blonde?" The man was already walking away before Kayla could say anymore.

"Okay, now I need to see this," Cisco ginned as Kayla scowled at him, but her intrigue was enough as the two moved to the studio the man had pointed to. Opening the stage door a crack, so they would not be seen, they looked inside to see the set within and the people gathered.

"Hey… that is you! Or Kara maybe?" Cisco muttered at seeing a blonde in the crowd. "And… is that Barry?" Cisco had a smile on his face. It was Barry Allen, acting opposite the Kayla/Kara alternate.

At that moment Barry went to walk away, but the Kayla/Kara double went to a piano and started to play. It seemed they were filming something as Barry came back to look with a dumbfounded face. "Okay, I'm an ass," Barry said when the Kayla/Kara double was done playing.

The two closed the door.

"Look," Cisco pointed at a sign, it showed the Kayla/Kara alternative with curled blonde hair and a blue dress, also confirming her name to be Kayla Kent. "Beautiful: The Carole King Movie. You're playing Carole King and Barry is playing your love interest!"

"Urgh. Stop loving this so much," Kayla said, but had a small smile on her face though. Kayla decided to use her x-ray vision and super-hearing to watch what was being filed as the two finished the scene with a kiss and then "cut" was called.

She watched the pair walking off set.

"Hey Kayla," Barry was saying. "I was wondering… well… would you be interested in going out… with me?"

"Sorry, Barry," the other Kayla said. "You're not my type."

Hitchhiking Kayla quit her spying, telling Cisco what she heard.

"They don't know each other then? At least, not well enough," Cisco summarized.

"Well, we're here to discover a new world, so which one do we go to? Barry or my alternate?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to either." Cisco thought aloud. "Go do some research before we talk to either of them…"

"I honestly think you should talk to me," the two had their back to the door by now and had not been expecting anyone to come out, assuming they were going to do another scene or go to wardrobe, but behind them was the other Kayla, and next to her was a dog who looked a lot like Krypto but with one key difference – he had black fur instead of white. "Who are you? Because you're not Kara." Blonde Kayla had her arms crossed and her dog was growling.

"Whoa, calm down!" Hitchhiking Kayla held her hands out. "I'm you, from another Earth," her double raised an eyebrow at this. "Urm… Other earths exist; a multiverse of parallel realities you could say, and my friend here has a power that he can jump to them." Kayla patted Cisco on the arm as she said this.

"I know about the multiverse – it's like Sliders," Blonde Kayla said.

Before Hitchhiking Kayla could reply, another voice called out: "Did someone mention Sliders?" Walking towards them was the familiar sight of Winslow Scott Junior and next to him was Paula Bertinelli. Winn's eyes went to the dark-haired Kayla, seeming confused along with Paula.

"Winn, you remember my twin sister Kara?" Blonde Kayla said, not missing a beat.

"Oh yeah, we met when me and Kayla were in Beautiful on Broadway. Crazy we're both redoing the parts for the movie," Winn said with a nod and a smile. "You dyed your hair." Kayla nodded, taking a hand and putting her hair behind her shoulders on instinct. "It looks good. So, Kayla, did you mention Sliders? You trying out for the sequel? I hear they already cast Martin Stein. I'm going to try to get in. Doesn't start filming until after we're done here so that helps."

"No, not trying out. You know I don't do regular roles in TV shows anymore," Kayla said sympathetically. "And what are you two doing here? I didn't think you were filming today."

"My dad's working a few sets down," Winn said, pointing behind himself.

"And I wanted to run some lines," Paula added. "So, we decided to meet up. Besides, meeting Winslow Schott Senor – he's kind of a legend in this business."

"Met him," Blonde Kayla said with a smile. "Great guy."

"Thanks," Winn smiled at that.

"Well, we've got to go." Blonde Kayla nodded for her double and Cisco to follow her, which they did, and Krypto followed as well.

With Winn and Paula waving them off, Blonde Kayla brought them to a trailer which had 'K. Kent' on the door. Once inside, Krypto went to a couch inside as Cisco and Hitchhiking Kayla took in the trailer – Blonde Kayla took a seat next to her dog though.

"So then, you're from another world?" Blonde Kayla asked. "I guess I've seen weirder." She shrugged as she pet her dog.

The two were relieved as the other Kayla seemed to accept them. "You're a Kent. I'm a Lane," Kayla stated. "We usually tell each other apart by different last names."

"Kent a stage name – with Clark being a famous reporter; using his last name and the fact I am his cousin helps me in the business. Besides, my real last name didn't think it sounds as good as Kayla Kent. K.K after all," Blonde Kayla said which made Cisco and Kayla look at each other, waiting. "The last name is Lang. Kayla Lang. Clark's ex took me and Kara in."

"I prefer Kayla Kent," Cisco smirked at this.

"Whatever," Kayla Kent shrugged that, not sure why Cisco was so enthusiastic there.

Kayla Lane rolled her eyes at Cisco but continued addressing Kara Kent. "And you're an actress," she pointed out.

"Been since I was like 15," Kayla Kent said. "Lana encouraged me to go for it and Lucy was becoming an agent so it worked well."

"How old are you?" Kayla asked, wondering now.

"26," Kayla Kent said. "Why?"

"Just... wow… your younger than me. Hang on what year is it?" Kayla Lane asked wondering if this world was behind in the years.

"2019," Kayla Kent said with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't it be the same across this multiverse?"

"Not really," Cisco spoke up. "Some worlds are ahead, some are behind – my Prime counterpart and I are still trying to figure out the logistics of it."

"Prime?" Kent asked.

"We name each world," Cisco pointed out.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to number them?" Kent voiced. "I'd imagine coming up with names for each world would get harder and harder."

"Well we do have numbers but we prefer the names. Especially since there were early arguments over who was number 1," Cisco said and Kent gave him a look but shrugged it off.

"Your pod must have been stuck in the Phantom Zone longer," Kayla Lane interrupted the pair, it being the only explanation as she had run through possibilities in her head. There were Karas out there younger due to this, too – such as on Dark Earth.

"You know, you don't look 16," Cisco added, making both Kayla's and Krypto turn to him. "I mean… um…" He didn't know what to say. He knew in Beautiful, Carole King started at 16. He had never seen the play but Caitlin had with Mon a while back and talked about it. About how she never realized how many songs Carole King wrote. "If this follows the play and starts when Carole was a teen…" he tried.

Cisco feared he had put his foot in it, but Kayla Kent laughed. "Carole's played by the same actress throughout the play – some of them in their 30s. Simple make up and good CGI will take care of it. They will make it look like I am aging up as the movie goes along to. We have some amazing technology after all," Kayla stated.

"Sounds like it," Cisco said, wondering how advanced this world was.

"What about Barry?" Kayla was the one to ask, wanting to change the topic and Kayla Kent raised an eyebrow. "I mean… well Winn and you did the play together, so…." Cisco listened in. Mutant Earth did not have a Winn on their team, but since he knew other worlds well, especially Karry, he knew of Winn.

"Me and Winn are the only ones who were ever in the Broadway play," Kayla Kent stated. "I met Barry not long ago when we did the chemistry test, to see if we would make a believable couple. But we have not run in the same circles. Why do you ask about him?"

Cisco and Kayla did not want to reveal Barry as the Flash, if he even was on this world and they did not know – at least not for now.

"He's normally with Kara or you," Cisco finally voiced. "As in… romantically."

"Really?" Kayla Kent smirked. "Kara huh? I can see Kara with him. Glad she's not listening in right now." She had to laugh.

"Listening in?" Cisco frowned at that.

"The Kryptonian Bond," Kayla Lane stated before her double could speak. "It can form between couples or exist within twins. I had one with my Kara before she died." Kara Lane had long since made her peace with her sister's death, although it was still strange having the silence in her head from not hearing her sister's thoughts.

"Your Kara…?" Kayla Kent asked, looking shocked at that.

"So, Winn's dad is an actor?" Kayla Lane changed topic, not wanting to address it. She knew on most worlds Winn's dad was a villain.

"Erm… No," Kayla Kent said, giving her double an odd look now. "He's… everything else- an amazing prop man; a director; a producer; make up artist…. I think he even has written. I've worked with him before. The man's a genius."

"And you're doing musicals," Cisco made a face at this – not the biggest fan of musicals.

"Everyone loves musicals," Kayla Kent pointed out, making Cisco frown as there was a knock on the trailer.

Kayla Kent opened the door. "Oh, thank god you're still here Ms. Kent," a man said, "and still in costume! There was a glitch with one of the cameras. We need to do that last scene again now or we'll fall behind schedule."

"Oh, okay," Kayla Kent said. "Krypto, stay." She told her dog, who barked as she walked out.

Cisco instantly grabbed a laptop from the table and started typing, glad it was not password protected – not that that would have stopped him.

"She's right," Cisco said after a moment. "This world produces a lot more musicals than any other world – and that's saying a lot considering what other projects are going on. In fact, they have more TV shows and movies than any other world. A lot of the same shows but longer seasons. The entertainment industry is giant here! Bigger than anywhere else and that's saying something."

"An entertainment-focused world. It's not really that big of a jump," Kayla stated.

"Your counterpart seems very popular," Cisco said, still searching on the laptop, in which Kayla went to take a look – it seemed this world's Kayla had a lot of fans. She also had a long list of movies, TV show, and plays on her resume. It seemed she always made sure she had a job. "Let's see what Barry been up to."

Cisco googled Barry Allen.

"Not as many musicals," Cisco said. "This is his only one. Fans are worried he can't sing."

"What's Starfleet Academy?" Kayla asked, pointing at it on the screen.

Cisco took in a breath as he clicked the link. "Starfleet Academy is the place where cadets for Starfleet are trained," Cisco said. "Star Trek… wow."

"Well it's what Barry is most famous for. Well that and Anamorphs apparently," Kayla said, having noted that before Cisco clicked on the Star Trek link.

"Starfleet Academy," Cisco started reading out loud though, excited despite himself. "It follows Cadets through their years at the Academy as they try to survive and achieve their dreams of becoming officers on star ships. It a continuous show, 13 episodes a season. When cadets graduates, new freshman cadets come in to take their place. It's widely known that if a character is popular in Starfleet Academy they will go on to join one of the shows in the Star Trek Universe."

Cisco stopped reading there. "Star Trek Universe," Cisco repeated, clicking the link. "Oh my…" his eye went wide. "The original had five seasons, not three, and then went onto the movies like our Earth. Then Next Generation came out like normal and the shows have never stopped since: Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise with a lot more seasons than we had, hell more seasons than any Earth had for this one. Star Trek Titan – Karry has that one. They even have Star Trek Discovery, Star Trek Picard and Star Trek Janeway – they must like the captain shows, it just continues. Says here Barry is joining a new Star Trek Galaxy coming out next season. It's the motherload!"

"Oh god," Kayla groaned, never having got into Star Trek – it never existed on her home world and she hadn't watched much television since.

She went to sit next to Krypto now, giving him a pet. The dog sniffed her and then licked her face. "I've always like Krypto… well any version of him. Perhaps I should get a pet."

"What's with the name Krypto, anyway?" Cisco asked. He didn't turn from the screen though as he seemed to be looking up something else. "I mean three different dogs – they are not even counterparts obviously – all named that by three Kryptonians, different Kryptonians too. Karry's Kara named him, New Justice's Clark, and apparently your counterpart here too."

"It is just Krypton without the n," Kayla pointed out. "What are you doing?"

"Finding… yes," Cisco said, turning the screen and Kayla saw a young Barry running into a house; he was a lot younger than he was now and Kayla wondered how long ago this was. If he was joining a new Star Trek, he must have been popular but maybe there was a few years in between. "His first episode."

"Mom!" Barry on the screen called out. "Mom, dad! I got in. I am going to Starfleet Academy!"

"I never doubted you for a minute," a familiar voice to Cisco spoke, and the screen turned to show Picard and Beverly Crusher sitting on a couch.

Cisco paused the show. "No way!" He had a smile on his face. As he turned back to the computer and looked Barry's character up. "Barry Allen plays Daniel 'Danny' Crusher on Starfleet Academy; he has also made guest appearances on Picard: The Next Step and will be reprising the role as a main in Star Trek Galaxy – he is also rumored to appear in Star Trek: Picard, the sequel to The Next Step. Anyway, at first thought to be the child of Jean Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher, it was revealed later he was really Wesley's son and with Wesley dead – that sucks – and Danny's mother AWOL – that left his grandmother and her husband to raise him…"

"Why are you looking this up if you want to watch the show?" Kayla asked, cutting Cisco off.

"Getting knowledge of the character does not stop my enjoyment of the show," Cisco said with a smirk as he turned to her, but then turned back on the show. After that scene the show went to music and the opening credit.

"Are we really watching…?" Kayla stopped when Cisco held up his hand, clearly telling her to be quiet as he looked at the screen. Krypto barked and Kayla pet him, rolling her eyes.

Soon after, Kayla Kent walked back in, seeming happy with what she had just filmed.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting around," Kayla Kent said, surprised at seeing them still in her trailer. "What are you watching?"

"Starfleet Academy apparently," Kayla Lane told her counterpart, rolling her eyes.

Kaya Lang chuckled but moved to the laptop and pushed paused.

"Hey!" Cisco called out.

"It's my computer," Kayla Kent pointed out. "You know, I thought for a split second you might be evil scheme after Supergirl, but now I don't think so. For one, you're way too into the shows to be evil." She had to laugh at that.

"You are Supergirl?" Kayla Lane asked. "Not Powergirl or Super Sister." Kayla Lane knew most of her alternates went by other names, with Kara taking Supergirl, after all. Kayla Kent just gave a raised eyebrow at the question. "What about Kara? You mentioned her earlier."

"She was originally Supergirl," Kayla Kent started, slowly, "Lana told us to go after what we wanted – Kara wanted to be with Clark, be a hero," there was a small smile on her face as she said it, "and then she met Mon-El of Daxam and fell in love. They were married and had a kid by 22. But not long after Topar was born…" she paused in her soliloquy, "Mon-El died. It was with dignity – saving the Earth from his parents' invasion. Kara quit being a hero after that, wanting to care for her son. I took it up to… well, cover for her. Although all I did was change the costume," Kayla Kent rolled her eyes and Kayla Lane had to chuckle at this.

"So.. Kara is a Supermom," Cisco said. "Hey, that would be a good name for this Earth. For when we put it on the system."

Before Kayla Kent could question it, Kayla Lane turned to her partner, an eyebrow raised. "Really? Supermom? What about Super Star? Or Actor..."

"Hey, this could also be Star Trek Earth," Cisco said.

"No," both Kaylas said at the same time.

"What's system anyway?" Kayla Kent asked.

"Oh, the multiverse system – linked to all the known Earths we've named. It's so we can call, text… basically stay in touch with each other. It also helps with travel for anyone without a me," Cisco said. "And it has a Netflix component – I mean, I've got to watch these Star Treks. We have never found a world where Enterprise went so long. Or a lot of these extra shows. Oh, and I got to see you in something. Maybe this movie or… oh, what about this Magical Creatures thing?" He was already back at the laptop, looking through Kayla Kent's filmography. "It seems to be your first…." Cisco paused though, seeing the look on Kayla Kent's face. "Um… well until we get a system in can I get some DVDs I suppose. We could…"

"Just go get this system," Kayla Kent snapped, obviously put off by Cisco's enthusiasm.

"I'll go see if Prime has any extras…" Cisco said, putting on his goggles and opened a portal. Kayla Lane gave a little chuckle at the face her counterpart made as Cisco left and the portal closed.

"You get used to it," Kayla Lane said after a moment. "And him."

"Where did you find him?" Kayla Kent asked.

"Most worlds have a him hanging around; you probably do too, although he might work with the Flash. Well, if you have a Flash." It occurred to Kayla Lane they had not asked about the speedy hero yet, but her counterpart gave a nod.

"There's a Flash," Kent confirmed. "Can't say I have worked with him. Clark has once or twice."

At that moment a portal opened again, and Cisco came out of it, holding a small USB Flash Drive – long gone were the days when setting up the system required bulky technology.

"Where can we set this up?" Cisco asked holding it up.

"You have a headquarters?" Kayla Lane asked, to clarify what Cisco wanted.

"Oh… sort of. Let me get changed and make a call," Kayla Kent sighed, leaving again this time with Krypto going with her – he had been snoozing up until this point.

When she came back from the bedroom of the trailer, she was in a different, pretty, outfit and was wearing an unusual necklace. She gave nod at that, and the two followed her out of the trailer and back to the studios.

They went to a secluded area, where Kayla Kent then pushed her necklace. The other world pair blinked as an outfit shot out and formed around her. The outfit was clearly Supergirl, albeit a variation – there were long black boots with blue pants; a black hoodie with the House of El symbol in white; while the sleeves were blue with black gloves. The cape was red, as always, but it was noticeably not Kal-El's baby blanket – part of it draped over her shoulder and attached to her hip and there was a white House of El symbol noticeable on the back. On top of that, Kayla Kent also had a white mask on her face.

She bent down and pushed something on Krypto collar, and an outfit came over Krypto too. Unlike other Krpytos, who just wore a shirt, or in Powie's case, just a cape and cute mask, the outfit covered his entire body – even a hoodie covered his face. It would be hard to tell this is the same dog. It would too, be hard to tell Kayla was Supergirl… which was probably the point with Kayla Kent's face so well-known and her dog. She had hidden well.

"Do you have an outfit?" Kayla Kent asked – and her voice was different, grittier. "Sorry," she said, putting her hand on her mask and moving something. "Voice changer. It's in the mask. Only thing I took from Kara." Her voice was normal now.

"I do have an outfit," Kayla said going to her ring. Mutant Cisco had made them for his Kara and Barry and had made one for her as well, given the fact she wasn't always on the same Earth each day. Turning the familiar 'S' symbol on it on it a costume popped out of the ring – it had been upgraded since, being a multicolored fading outfit, starting with dark blue boots and pants, leading up to a light blue shirt and ending with a white collar. Her cape was similar, not being Kal's baby blanket either, at least not anymore with the similar blue-to-white color scheme. The ring also allowed a transformation in her hair – providing her with a white bow to tie her dark hair back.

"No mask?" Kayla Kent asked noticing her alternate did not wear a mask like her cousin.

"Actually…" Cisco held out a white a blue mask that was obviously used to cover the eyes. "Prime Kara's," he stated as Kayla Lane chuckled, taking it and putting it on.

"Well, keep high and out of sight," Kara Lang instructed, her voice changer back on. "The public aren't used to two types of Supergirls."

Kayla Lane took hold of Cisco and jumped into the air, following her counterpart. She noticed that Whitman Studios seemed to be inbetween Central and National. Kent lead them to National and to what was known on most worlds as L-Corp. Here, there was a big sign saying Luthor Corp instead, and Kayla Kent went into the top. Kayla Lane followed, and put Cisco down once they were inside.

Moving within, they came to large lab –working as a Superhero headquarters. Kayla Lane recognized two of the four people within; the bald man in the suit was Lex Luthor – on most worlds he took an evil route, but on some he did not. He had died early on her home world, so she had never had much of a grudge against him, but this must have been one of those worlds where he remained good. Lena Luthor, his sister, was sitting next to her older brother, the same as ever.

Then there was another two that Kayla did not know; one was a man with dark hair and green eyes; he had a beard and reminded Kayla a lot of Mon-El. Then there was another girl with him – she was pale and had long dark hair.

"Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor," Kayla Kent introduced, turning off her voice changer and putting her hood down. She removed the mask from her face as well. "This is Mik-El – he's Mon's twin brother." That would explain why he reminded Kayla of Mon; the two were not identical, but similar enough. "And this is Imra Ardeen. She's from the 31st century. Came back a while ago to stop a disease from destroying the future but when she went back to the future there was already a her there who never went back."

"Wibbly-wobby timey-wimey," Cisco smirked "So, you're a Time Remnant," this made the group look at him. "It's what we call it when that happens."

"Well she came back here to live," Kayla finished for Imra.

"Care to introduce us to your double and… him?" Lena was the one to speak up at this, not moving from her chair next to her brother.

"Other world alternative of me, and he's called Cisco," Kayla Kent stated, pointing at them.

"Oh, so other worlds," Imra said. "I have heard of that… in the future it was quite common." Mik put an arm around her at this, showing that the two were a couple.

"Well, once we set this up, you will have a direct access to the current multiverse," Cisco grinned, holding up the USB device.

"Hold on a second," Lex said, holding up a hand. "Kayla might be easy to gain trust, but I want a look first." Cisco nodded withholding a sigh as he handed the drive over to Lex who went to a workstation and started inspecting it. Cisco kept one eye on the man though, cautious of damage to the drive.

Cisco went to the side though, to watch as Kayla Lane looked around the room. Her alternate had gone to another computer and seemed to be doing something Supergirl-related. Mik and Imra were to the side, talking quietly, as Lena was on the phone.

"So… Luthor Corp does well?" Kayla Lane asked no one in particular.

"Very well. Queens Consolidate is our biggest competition," Lena spoke, having hung up the phone. "But with Mik giving alien knowledge and Imra giving future knowledge we outdo them constantly."

"Both of you work here?" Kayla asked, and the two gave a nod. "And what about Kara? Working for Cat Grant?"

"Yep," Kayla Kent was the one to answer.

"News reporter? Event planner? Personal Assistant?" Kayla Lane asked, knowing Kara's career wasn't always the same, but usually involved Cat Grant and CatCo.

"Nanny," multiple people in the room spoke at the same time making Kayla Kent smirk.

"Been working for Cat as a live-in nanny since she was like 18," Kayla Kent supplied. "Cat has been good to her and Topar."

"What type of a name is Topar?" Cisco asked, eyes now on Lex.

"Kryptonian," Kayla supplied, looking a little offended by the way Cisco has styled the question.

"Well this is good," Lex said before Cisco could respond or apologize. "I scanned it ran it through our systems…. Looked it over on my own. It's not a weapon."

"Of course, it's not," Cisco stated, a little annoyed the drive had to be looked over so vigorously. "I can plug it in now?" He added, and Lex nodded. Cisco happily grabbed the drive and a spare computer and started setting up the software.

"Did you just come here to install that?" Lena now asked, arms folded.

"They didn't have it to begin with," Kayla Kent pointed out.

"Actually, with no home world I was planning on finding a new one but now I kind of just like jumping worlds and exploring. Cisco found this world the other day and offered to go explore it with me," Kayla Lane supplied. "The multiverse software is just a bonus – especially when it comes to other world variation of movies and TV shows."

"Like our Star Trek," Kayla Kent supplied.

"Like your Star Trek," Kayla Lane echoed, rolling her eyes to a smirk from her double.

"This is ready," Cisco called out, holding the biggest grin now. "And I think I have a name for this world."

"Oh?" Kayla Lane asked as the others looked on in confusion.

"Beautiful," Cisco grinned.

"Beautiful?" Both Kayla's spoke in unison.

"Well, I was thinking Supermom, but that was a little –"

"Lame," Kayla Kent supplied, Cisco nodding to her.

"Other options were Actor, Superstar or even Star Trek," there was a glint in his eye as he said the last name.

"I kind of like Superstar," Lena spoke up.

"But Beautiful comes from just how damn beautiful this world is – I mean, a lot of the Justice Society are actors, or in that business by the looks of things; there's so many beautiful movies and TV shows out there, including Star Treks," Cisco stated as he didn't see Kayla Kent mouthing 'Justice Society?' to her double, "and then of course there's the film. It just makes sense to me."

"I'm not arguing," Kayla Lane shrugged.

"Good, because I got new Star Treks to watch!" Cisco clapped his hands together now. "Come on Kayla, let's go."

"Wait, wait, I have a million questions!" Kayla Lane called before Cisco could open a portal.

"And I'd like to know how this multiverse system thing works," Lex pointed out.

Cisco rolled his eyes at this and Kayla Lane had to sigh.

"I'll use the system to get back to your Earth when I'm ready. I know how to work the system and can talk them through it, you go and watch your precious Star Trek," Kayla Lane stated.

"Thank you," Cisco grinned, wasting no time in opening a portal and heading through – if he noticed the sarcasm in Kayla Lane's voice, he had not addressed it.

"Sorry about him," Kayla Lane addressed the room. "He gets bored on his world and now he's got a lot more TV to watch." This received a chuckle throughout the place.

-Beautiful-

Kayla Lane had left a few hours after Cisco, having got the answers she wanted while also instructing the Luthors how to work the system.

It was morning though when Kayla Kent walked onto the Beautiful set, grabbing some food as she did.

"Hey!" Barry called taking a bread roll himself. "So today… some scenes that were not in the play, right?"

"Yep, the play does several time-jumps that are a little odd, so we are filling it in a bit," Kayla stated. "You read the package, right?"

"Yeah of course, just… making conversation," he rubbed the back of his head at this, seeming embarrassed and Kayla had to smirk at that.

"So, Barry, you still looking for a date?" Kayla could not stop thinking about the visit from the other worlds yesterday and their mention of Barry and Kara's being together.

"Thought I wasn't your type," Barry said.

"Trust me, you're not," Kayla stated. "But you are my sister's, Kara's, type."

"You have a sister?" Barry asked, seeming truthfully surprised. "Older or younger?"

"That's a debate," Kayla said and could see Barry's confusion. "We're twins. Are you interested or not?"

"Yeah," Barry said with a nod. "Tonight good? Around 6 or 7."

"Make it 7 – give her time to prepare," Kayla said with a nod just as they heard them being yelled to get on set.

_Did you just set me up? _Kara asked Kayla in her head as Kayla went to go start the scene. _Kayla, you know how dating has been. I mean…. _

_ Kara, the Grants are going out tonight – kids too. You are free. Find a babysitter for Topar and go, _Kayla thought back, and could feel Kara's frustrated acceptance of the statement.

-Beautiful-

Barry knocked on the door to the house, surprised at how big it was.

"Wow," Barry sighed, looking at the woman who answered – she looked exactly like his Beautiful co-star. "When Kayla said you two were twins it didn't cross my mind… you must get bugged all the time."

Kara gave a laugh but looked uncomfortable "I don't go out much. Look, Barry, I'm sorry but my babysitter fell through. I can't…" Kara opened the door a bit to show a little boy with brown hair sitting on the steps. His eyes were looking down at the floor, sad it seemed. "I guess Kayla did not mention I am mom?" Kara could see it from the face Barry made.

"She didn't," Barry said. "But it doesn't have to stop our night. Hey, little guy. You like pizza and movies?"

The boy looked up at this. "I get to come?" He said in a little voice.

"Yeah," Barry said, waving his hand and the little boy jumped up running to the door excited. "Coming?" Barry now asked Kara.

Kara was stunned; truthfully, she had dated some since Mon died, and usually when she revealed she had a kid, that was a deal-breaker, even after a few dates. But Barry was smiling at the little boy, instantly accepting of him. This man was different. Kara cautiously smiled as she came out and locked the door behind her.

"So, how many people are going to think Barry and Kayla are dating each other?" Kara asked and Barry had to laugh.

"No need to worry," Barry said. "Well, at least for this one. My foster dad and my agent helped me out to have a private date and it's easy enough to add your son into it."

"Who's your foster dad?" Kara asked. They walked to the car Barry had waiting for them. There was a driver standing outside, indicating them to go into the back seat.

"Harrison Wells," Barry said. "And my agent is Alex Danvers before you ask. So, what is your name?" Barry had turned to Topar as the driver closed the door.

"Topar!" The boy yelled out happily but was looking out the window.

Barry turned to Kara, frowning.

"It's a family name." Kara was used to this question and had the answer ready to go.

Barry nodded. "Okay… and what do you do that you have such a nice house?" Barry asked.

Kara chuckled. "We live in it. I'm a live-in nanny," Kara stated, and Barry nodded, getting it.

"Well Topar has kids to play with," Barry surmised.

"Not really. They are teenagers now," Kara said. She knew by now most people would have gotten rid of the nanny – she had started nannying for the Grants when Carter and Carly were 6 and Dawn was 3. It was 8 years of her life and with Dawn now 11 and her siblings 14, the need of a nanny was lessened. She did not know what she would do next, but the Grants had no intention yet of firing her.

"Well, that might be harder than kids," Barry tried, and Kara had to laugh. This guy might be an actor, but he was nice. Maybe Kayla had been right about him.

_Told you so, _Kayla thought in Kara's head and Kara shook her head but continued talking to Barry.

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you like. As mentioned above, this was meant to be the start of Hitchhikes Guide to the Millma Verse, but wanting to get Beautiful out, it turned into the first chapter... There are a few more chapters of this story to go, so look out for those.

Karry Master and Beta OUT!


	2. To Date an Actor

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

To Date an Actor

Kayla and Kara were sitting at the table in the restaurant having lunch together. Kara had to chuckle at the people around them staring and taking pictures.

"You know how many people come up to me thinking I am you?" Kara asked her twin, and Kayla had to chuckle. "I think I am better at signing your name than you."

"Why do you sign?" Kayla asked, frowning at this. As an actress, she was well recognized and she got requests on the streets for autographs all the time, but she usually just smiled and said she couldn't. She did sometimes do quick selfies.

"It's easier than trying to convince people I am not you," Kara said; Kayla beginning to wonder if it was easier sending her sister out from time to time now to appease fans.

At that moment the waiter appeared with three plates. Kayla had ordered veal, Kara had gotten a chicken pasta meal, and then there was a steak. Krypto, Kayla's Kryptonian dog who was pure black German Shepard jumped on the seat and started eating the meat immediately.

"I do not understand how you are able to take Krypto everywhere." Krypto turned to give Kara a look at that.

"I am famous and have quite a bit of money," Kayla said dismissively. "When one does not work, the other usually does. It's usually the fame, not the money." Kayla started cutting the veal. "So… how are things going with Barry?" After a visit from the Hitchhiking Kayla, Kayla Kent had set her sister up with her movie co-star, Barry Allen.

"He's… unlike what I thought he would be. His nice, sweet. He and Topar get on well," Kara said of her son, whom she had had with the since-deceased Mon-El. "He bought Topar this really expensive Lego set – just because he could."

"Well, he is famous as well," Kayla mused as she continued eating. "I doubt the money means much to him."

"Tonight, after we're done, me and him are going out alone. Mik is going to take care of Topar," Kara added – Mik was Mon's surviving, unidentical twin brother.

Kayla had a smirk. A bond that existed between her and Kara let her know Kara's feelings. They could even send thoughts to each other if they wanted to. "I know what it feels like when you're falling in love," Kayla mused, and Kara looked down at her plate, her cheeks going red.

"What about you?" Kara asked after a moment. "Isn't it time you find someone?"

"I don't think that's in the cards," Kayla shook her head.

"What about that stunt double?" Kara asked.

_Sara? _Kayla asked, switching to her head. She wasn't out to the public as gay – with no one serious, she found her private life to be no business of her fans. _She's… great… a great friend. _

_ One you sleep with, _Kara thought back. _And told our secret to. _

_I had to, _Kayla added to that. _When I accidentally dislocated her hip, she was curious. But Sara has known for years and she kept it quiet. Even helped me be able to do my own stunts without revealing myself._

_ I'm not debating Sara trustfulness, _Kara pointed out. _I'm asking if she could be more. You trust her with a lot. Hell, she helped you make your Supergirl outfit when you took over for me. _

_ Sara is great. I am not debating that. But… I do love her, but not in that way, _Kayla thought back and Kara nodded, feeling Kayla emotions. She did hold deep feelings for Sara but they were not romantic.

"Besides," Kayla said out loud, "who needs a partner when you have Krypto," at that she ruffled the dog's fur and he whined happily. Kara laughed at that.

They finished their meal in relative silence after that, a comfortable silence that wasn't even broken by anyone asking for selfies or autographs.

"I got to head to set," Kayla said once done, taking some money out of her bag. "That should cover the bill."

"You always pay! I got it," Kara said, shaking her head.

"Come on," Kayla said, holding out the money.

"No," Kara stated, and waved over their waiter. "Don't take any money from her," Kara said, pointing at her sister and taking out a credit card. "I'm paying."

"Yes ma'am," the waiter said, taking the card and Kayla put the money away.

"You win," Kayla chuckled before calling for her dog, who jumped down and followed her out.

-Beautiful-

In STAR Labs, a man ran into the room and slowed down. The costume he wore was familiar, yet different with his full-helmet red, besides the eye area, which were white. The entire suit was a mix of different shades of red, besides the lightning bolts, which were white – they were in the middle of his chest, the side of his shoes, around his waist, and on his arms. The suit was made of a mix of leather and compression wear. The helmet was made out of nanotech, and it disappeared into the dispenser around the neck to reveal the face of Barry Allen.

In the lab was Barry's little sister, Amelia in a wheelchair and their foster sister Jesse Wells.

When Barry was 11, he had been in an accident that put him in a coma and gave him his powers; Harrison Wells was a friend of his father, who had gone to help Barry wake from his strange coma.

Before Barry had woken from his coma, however, the rest of his family had been in a car accident, killing his mother and father and leaving his sister paralyzed from the waist down. Harrison Wells had taken them both in afterward, to raise along with his own daughter Jesse.

In the room though, there was also STAR Lab employee, and Amelia's boyfriend, Cisco Ramon – and another STAR employee and their doctor, Caitlin Snow. Team Flash.

"Nice job," Jesse told Barry, who nodded at that.

"Well if that's it for the Flash…" Barry started; he had only been a hero a for a few years. He had always wanted to be an actor, and Harrison Wells had pulled some strings which gave Barry his start: First with the Animorphs movie as Tobias, and then he got the role in Starfleet Academy. The rest was history. "…I need to get to set."

Barry changed out of his super outfit with speed and into normal clothes.

"Hey wait a second," Cisco called. "I heard a rumor you were dating your Beautiful co-star. Is it true?"

"No," Barry said, noticing as Caitlin's curiosity looked over. Cisco, Amelia, and even Jesse had wanted to use Barry to meet stars at times, but Caitlin never seemed interested. "I am not dating Kayla Kent. I am dating her twin sister." Barry couldn't help but smirk. He had some doubts when Kayla set him up, but Kara was amazing.

"Oh, you're dating Kara," Caitlin said, making everyone turn to her. "Doesn't she have a son?"

"Topar," Barry said blinking. "How…?"

"You're a Kayla Kent super fan," Cisco said instantly as Amelia and Jesse chuckled. It was so unlike Caitlin. "No other way you would know that. I didn't even know she had a twin, let alone that twin having a son."

Caitlin looked embarrassed now.

"Nothing to be ashamed about," Amelia pointed out. "All of us have someone famous we like. This actually explains some things too."

"Oh… right. Barry, I was kind of wondering if… could you ask Kayla to sign something for me?" Caitlin asked. Barry looked shocked at that.

"I could… or you could come to set with me," Barry pointed out. "I'll introduce you."

"Really?" Caitlin asked, and Barry nodded.

"Come on. We'll stop by your apartment so you can pick up what you want signed," Barry said and grabbed Caitlin before running off.

-Beautiful-

"Okay, I got to get into makeup," Barry said. He had easily got Caitlin a visitor's pass which allowed her access to certain areas of the set. "Hey, look, see the black dog?"

"Krypto!" Caitlin grinned, and Barry shook his head. He wasn't sure why he was surprised Caitlin knew Kayla's dog name – it was a lot more commonly known than Kayla having a twin sister, after all.

"Just stand by him," Barry said. "Don't say anything. You can watch us film. Oh, and don't pet him." Barry had made the mistake of petting Krypto without Kayla's permission. Krypto was not very kind to strangers, he'd learned.

Barry walked away and Caitlin went to stand by Krypto, who looked up at her. He was on the floor, playing with a bone.

"Hey," Caitlin said to the dog; he sniffed Caitlin and then rolled onto his side, giving Caitlin a look. Caitlin remembered Barry saying not to pet him, but he seemed to want it, so Caitlin bent down and started stroking his fur. Krypto rubbed on her face and Caitlin had to smile.

A minute later, Caitlin saw the other actors coming out. The filming had started, and Caitlin was drawn in, seeing Kayla sitting at the piano, talking to an actress she sort of knew as Paula Bertinelli. It wasn't long later before Barry walked in.

"I got it. It's a guy song. Think Bobby Vee," Barry said in an accent used in one part of Metropolis.

Caitlin watched in awe as Kayla played the piano and Barry sang 'Take Good Care of my Baby'. Kayla eventually joined in.

Barry character had to leave soon after the song was over and there was additional dialog as two other men joined in, but Caitlin was not listening. She was just looking at Kayla.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "One more time from the top. Just to be sure." Caitlin wasn't sure why – that scene had seemed perfect, but she watched one more time as they did the exact same thing again. "Okay that's a take. Barry, Kayla take five. Winn, Paula you're up."

Barry and Kayla walked off the set at this, Barry heading toward Caitlin with Kayla behind him – she had to come for her dog, after all.

"Hey, Kayla. I want to introduce you to someone," Barry said and put a hand on Kayla back and directed her towards Caitlin and Krypto. Caitlin stopped petting Krypto as Kayla got close. "Kayla this is my friend Caitlin. Caitlin, this is Kayla."

"Hi, hey, hello!" Caitlin said and Kayla chuckled at the fumbled introduction.

"I'll be right back," Barry said with a laugh, walking away.

"Come on. If we talk on set the director will yell," Kayla said, getting Barry had left them to chat. "I see Krypto likes you." Kayla snapped her fingers and Krypto sat up. The two moving off to a back room; Caitlin not believing she was with the Kayla Kent. "So, how do you know Barry?"

"Oh, I um… I work for his foster dad," Caitlin said.

"You're a scientist," Kayla realized, Caitlin giving a nod. "Impressive."

"I was actually wondering if you could sign something," Caitlin said, pulling out the DVD set she had brought with her…it was Magical Creatures, season 2. Kayla was on the front of the box, a lot younger and wearing a particularly skimpy outfit – short pants and a shirt that barely covered anything. "I know it's not your favorite, but well… this show got me through a lot. You got me through a lot."

"What makes you think it's not my favorite?" Kayla asked, looking at the box.

"Well, I… sorry I just…" Caitlin didn't know how to respond. She thought it was public knowledge that Kayla hated her time on Magical Creatures. Then again it was more mumbles across the fanbase without any confirmation.

"No, I want to know how to better hide," Kayla said with a laugh. "This show might have gotten you through a lot, but it put me through a lot. It gave me my start though and the fans are passionate and follow me, so I want to be nice. Thought I was hiding my dislike better."

"Oh well… it's just little things. When you are talking about your part on Glee or other parts you have a light in your eye, and you continue to chat. When Magical Creatures come up that light goes and you keep the answers short and simple," Caitlin explained.

"Oh, wow, I didn't realize," Kayla said, taking the DVD. "Do you have a pen or marker…?" Caitlin went into her bag and took out a pen. "Caitlin with an I or a Y?"

"I," Caitlin grinned, and Kayla started writing on the box. Caitlin was surprised – she had only expected a signature, but Kayla wrote a message on the bottom before signing her name.

"Ms. Kent?" A voice said as Kayla was just done. "You're needed back in wardrobe."

"Got it," Kayla said with a smile holding out the DVD box back to Caitlin. "We have a couple more scenes to film today but we should be done before dinner. Want to get a bite to eat together? Get to know each other better?"

"Seriously?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't write things on the box that is not true. Krypto, stay with Caitlin," Kayla said with a smile as she walked out of the room. Krypto wagged his tail, clearly liking Caitlin too.

Caitlin looked down at the box: 'To Caitlin, any friend of Barrys is a friend of mine. We should get to know each other better. Kayla Kent aka. 'Ruby Nightingale',' Caitlin read and then looked at the dog. She had a smile on her face even if her stomach felt like it was doing backflips.

-Beautiful-

After they were done for the day, Kayla, Caitlin, and Krypto took a car to a nice restaurant in Central. Meanwhile, Barry had grabbed a car and picked up Kara for their private dinner together.

"So, who is this girl you introduced Kayla to?" Kara asked, having felt her sister's attraction to the woman the minute Barry had introduced them. She had been too busy and then paying too much attention to Barry to check Kayla mind. All she knew is Barry had introduced them but she had to smile at her sister's feelings.

"Caitlin – she's a friend. Works for Harry," Barry said. "Why?" The way Kara asked it made something click in Barry's mind. "Oh wait, is Kayla gay?" Barry was surprised as he said it – he was famous in his own right in the sci fi community, but Kayla was big. It seemed weird to think there could be this big part of her not public domain. "I have seen pictures of her on dates with guys though!"

"All me," Kara said, surprising Barry. "You wouldn't believe how many pictures of Kayla in the paper are actually me." Barry almost had to chuckle at that. "Don't tell her I told you though. She's keeping it on the down-low."

"In this day and age… why?" Barry asked.

"She just doesn't feel the need to tell the fans," Kara said. "She will if she finds someone so the question comes around…"

"Caitlin is straight," Barry said. "She's just a fan of Kayla. If I had known…" he felt sorry for Kayla now, and embarrassed for Caitlin too.

"Kayla's a big girl," Kara said, wondering if she should warn her sister but could see in Kayla mind and could tell Caitlin was flirting. She wondered if Barry did not know something about Caitlin instead. "Let's forget them."

"Yeah lets," Barry said. He was dropping her off at home, anyway, reaching the door to the home Kara lived in.

Barry went to bend in to kiss Kara, but was stopped when there was a yell: "Mommy! Barry!" Topar ran in between them, smiling. There was a man with him Barry did not know along with an unfamiliar woman.

"So… you're Barry," the man said seeming defense.

"Barry, this is my brother-in-law Mik and his girlfriend Imra," Kara introduced, giving Mik a look now.

"Oh hi," Barry said holding out his hand which Mik took but squeezed a bit too hard.

"Mik…" Kara and Imra said warningly, seeing the look on Barry's face.

"You ever hurt them…" Mik warned and Barry gave a nod. He wasn't scared of this man but he knew what Mik was feeling. "That's my brother's kid and wife. Be good to them."

"Of course," Barry said as Imra put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Mik let go of Barry's hand. Barry took his one hand in the other and rubbed it – the man had a strong grip.

Mik gave Kara a hug and then bent down to kiss Topar's head before he and Imra bid Kara goodbye.

"Sorry about him," Kara said, but before Barry could answer Kara looked down at her son. "Did you have fun with Uncle Mik?"

Barry had to smile as Topar chatted excitingly and fast about how Mik and Imra had taken him to the zoo and then got him burger and fries.

Kara and Barry smiled politely at Topar; Barry looking at the two. Kara was a mom and Barry knew it. This boy was her everything, her number one priority, and that did not bother him at all. Topar was holding up a toy lion he got as a present.

"Why don't you go inside and show Dawn?" Kara said.

"Okay." Topar said and ran to the house. He managed to reach up and open the door, leaving it open as he ran in.

"Sorry," Kara said, walking to the door, followed by Barry.

"It's fine. I like your son," Barry said truthfully. "And you're a great mom. It's who you are and that's fine with me." Barry put a hand on Kara's shoulder once they were in the doorway and then pulled her close, kissing her. Kara kissed back after a moment and they only parted when they heard someone clear their throat.

Kara looked to the blonde woman standing in the entrance hall with her arm folded, behind her was a man – clearly her husband – who didn't look quite as confident as the businesswoman.

"Barry… this is Cat Grant and her husband Joel Foster," Kara said, turning slightly red now. "This is my boyfriend… Barry Allen."

"No way! Danny Crusher!" A new boy's voice was heard, and he ran into sight followed by a girl the same age as him with brown hair who looked a lot like him. Then there was a younger girl, also a teenager, who also had brown hair. It seemed they had all wanted in on Kara's date "It really is you! Cool. I'm Carter Grant. I knew you were working with Kayla, but wow, nice. You know I am an actor?"

"Really?" Barry chuckled, glancing at Kara then at Cat.

"I have done some voice work for a cartoon. Not a main part but I got something… well… I can't…. I am not allowed to tell anyone," Carter said, seeming disappointed.

"Then take my advice and don't," Barry said. "And you would be?"

"Carly Grant," Carly said. She was standing up.

"Are you an actress as well?" Barry asked.

"No," Carly said, shaking her head. "No offense, but I don't want to waste my life on acting."

"None taken," Barry gave a smirk. "It's not for everyone people – and it if were, there wouldn't be enough roles for actors."

"True," Carly nodded, "but I plan on going to into the military."

"And that's very honorable," Barry said, giving a salute to Carly. "And…?"

"Dawn," Cat stated, obviously seeing how well Barry did with her own children.

"I love the Animorphs movie." Dawn said with a smile. "Would you sign my Tobias action figure?"

"Dawn…" Cat warned immediately as Kara's face went red.

"Kayla signed stuff for me," Dawn protested.

"Why don't you go get it anyway?" Barry asked and Dawn ran up the stairs. Topar had been in the living room with his lion, obviously upset no one was paying attention to his lion. From their position in the entrance hall, Barry could see him clearly. "Hey Topar, does your lion have a name?"

"Leo," Topar looked up, grinning and moving back to his mother.

Dawn came at that moment with Barry's character action figure that was still in the box, to her credit. Barry took the marker she had and signed it to her, giving her a smile as he handed it back to her. She smiled excitingly.

"Well I got to go," Barry said, turning to Kara now. "See you soon." Barry kissed Kara cheek and rubbed Topar's head before exiting.

"It was nice to meet you all," Barry addressed the rest of the household, glad that his years of training as an actor allowed him to keep his composure when meeting so many possible hostile threats, protective over Kara, obviously

"I'm sorry," Kara said turning to her bosses as she closed the door.

"Kara, you live here too," Joel waved her apology off. "You are free to have whoever you want over. Just, if he's going to spend nights let us know." Kara gave a nod her face going even redder.

"Kiera," Cat said as Kara put a hand on Topar's back to bring him upstairs to get him ready for bed. Kara turned to face it. "It's nice you found a nice guy." Kara gave a smile and a mumbled a 'thanks' before heading up the stairs.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin and Kayla had gone to a small place for dinner. Caitlin had stopped feeling nervous with Kayla now and just started to feel confident. She liked being with Kayla and not just because she was the characters Caitlin had come to love – she was really liking the other girl for who she was. Krypto was with them the entire time, too.

Afterward dinner, Caitlin brought Kayla back to her apartment and walked up with her, Krypto by their side.

"I had fun," Caitlin said, opening the door.

"Me too. Do…?" Before Kayla could finished, she heard a voice calling 'mommy!' and a little girl ran into Caitlin's arms, Caitlin picking her up and hugging her. There was another little girl who ran up and hugged her mother leg. Caitlin putting her arm down to bring the girl close. Both girls looked the same age so twins but clearly not identical. The one in Caitlin arms had dark brown hair very much like her mother, while the one on the floor had lighter brown hair. Probably taking more after her father. The girl also had a hearing aid on, probably deaf.

"Ruby!" Caitlin said directing at the girl in her arm. Suddenly the reason behind Caitlin liking her Magical Creatures character made sense to Kayla; she had named her daughter after Kayla's character after all – Ruby. "Marley," Caitlin directed this name at the girl hugging her leg. Kayla raised an eyebrow at her Glee character name.

"Daphne?" Caitlin turned to the other woman in the room who looked a lot like Caitlin, only younger. "What's Ruby and Marley doing here? They are supposed to be with their dad."

"He dropped them off," Daphne said, a tone to her voice. "Good thing I came home early or they would have been here alone." Caitlin gave a groan that indicated to Kayla she was disappointed but not surprised. "I tried calling you but your phone was off. I fed them and found Ruby's spare inhaler. Hunter forgot to leave her other one."

"Doggie!" Ruby said, turning too and Daphne seemed to realize who was in the doorway and put her hand over her mouth, gasping.

"This is Krypto," Caitlin said. "And his owner Kayla. Kayla these are my daughters Ruby and Marley." Caitlin introduced, the tone of her voice indicative that she didn't want to address this Hunter in front of Kayla.

"Hi," Kayla said waving, putting a smile on her face. "Want to pet Krypto?"

"Yes!" Ruby said excitingly and Caitlin put her down. Ruby ran to the dog, practically hugging him by the neck. Krypto was good with kids though and did not react negatively. Marley quietly walked over giving the dog a nervous pet.

Caitlin took her sister aside to have a private conversation as Kayla bent down to be on eye level with the dog – but she secretly used her super hearing to spy.

"Thank you, Daphne," Caitlin said quietly. "Hunter..."

"Caity, it's getting worst. You have to bring him to court again for this – it's negligence of duty," Daphne implored. "You need full custody of Ruby and Marley. When I got here, I had to tear this place apart to get Ruby her inhaler!"

"I know, but his lawyers will just bury anyone I can afford again," Caitlin sighed, and Kayla stopped listening – getting the gist. This Hunter was a terrible dad, but he had some money and was being a jerk about it.

It was a couple of minutes of Kayla letting Ruby and the quieter Marley play with Krypto before Caitlin came back out.

"Ruby, Marley, dears, go with Aunt Daphne," Caitlin said kindly, and Ruby gave Kayla a hug and then kissed Krypto's head before running off with her aunt while Marley just waved before following her sister and aunt. Krypto gave a small, happy, bark. "I'm sorry. Thank you for…"

"No problem. I have a nephew about the same age," Kayla said. "Ruby and Marley though… seriously? How big of a fan are you?" Caitlin chuckled at that. "Well I am going to go." Kayla turned around and Krypto followed.

"Kayla?" Caitlin said coming out. Kayla stopped. "Did you think this was a date?"

"It's no big deal," Kayla said, not turning around at that. All the clues had added to Caitlin being straight and she was trying to keep her disappointment to a minimal. "Keep it to yourself though, please…"

"Kayla," Caitlin said. "I um… it felt like a date to me too." Kayla turned at that, frowning. "But I have never… well, I was always into guys; maybe not good guys but… well I was always felt for you, well your characters, and I thought it was just the role but then I met you and… I think – well, I'm not sure – that I might be attracted to you."

"So… you're not into girls, but you're into me, you think?" Kayla said, unable to hide her grin. Caitlin gave an embarrassed nod. "Well let's give it a test." Caitlin was confused but was shocked as Kayla came up and kissed her. Caitlin took a moment to return the kiss.

When they parted Caitlin gave a nod. "Yeah… definitely into you," Caitlin said, a little breathily now.

"Okay, then how about we go on a date or two? A proper one? On the down-low though. See if we become something before public gets involved," Kayla suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Caitlin nodded, going red, and Kayla gave a smile and turned.

Caitlin turned to see Daphne standing there, a smirk on her face. "Don't!" Caitlin pointed as she walked back into her apartment.

-Beautiful-

The next morning Kayla was on the set of another movie, this time she was waiting.

"Sara!" Kayla called when Sara was done with her stunt – the classic fall-onto-a-mattress act.

"Hey," Sara said coming over. "I didn't think Beautiful was filming so early?"

"We have a shot soon but well… I need us to stop our, you know, extras," Kayla said, they walking to somewhere private as Sara raised an eyebrow. "I met someone."

"Oh?" Sara said with a smirk. "Great, I need to meet this girl eventually." Sara whispered at that.

Kayla gave a chuckle. "Thanks Sara. But not yet. We are just trying…"

"Well, we will go out and you will tell me everything," Sara said.

"You know you're my best friend," Kala said quickly, and Sara gave a nod. "So, don't tell anyone this." Sara gave another nod, looking cautious now. "I'm dead serious."

"Don't leave me on tenterhooks, tell me," Sara insisted.

"Well… she has two daughters and I got something was up, so I listened in on her and her sister talking… The dad is a jerk from what I heard, and the kid has asthma. He left two four-year-old alone without supervision or the inhaler one needed. If Caitlin's sister had not come back…"

"Why doesn't she take him to court? Get custody," Sara asked, frowning.

"I think he has money - good lawyers; better than Caitlin can get, anyway," Kayla said. "And I want to help but I am afraid she would…"

"Take it the wrong way," Sara said, nodding.

"What do I do?" Kayla asked. She thought of asking Kara, but thought Sara was better.

"You know my sister is a family court lawyer," Sara stated. "Her specialty is taking down jerk dads – and occasional jerk moms, it happens. She's got a real passion for it when she was a teen and the dad of her kid was an ass. She's called the dad slayer."

"Your sister lives in Starling. She can't practice here!" Kayla pointed out, knowing that. She had met Laurel once when she and Sara were working on the same movie in Starling City.

"She's barred here as well. She figured in case I ever get into trouble and need a lawyer," Sara chuckled, and Kayla nearly giggled at that. "I think she has a few states in her repertoire now, she's heavily sought. Anyway, give me your girl's name. I'll call Laurel and ask her. Her husband makes a lot of money so when she can, she seeks clients who desperately need it for free or for less. We do this right and your girl never has to know you were involved unless you want to tell her."

"Thanks Sara," Kayla said giving her friend a hug. She went to walk away but paused. "Hey doesn't your sister have two kids?" Sara nodded. "And aren't they both with Oliver Queen, her husband?"

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Oliver Queen was your sister's first jerk-dad?" Kayla asked.

"You should have seen him when he was a teen. A regular playboy," Sara sighed. "Really rich asshole. But then he had a near death experience on a boat, came back a few months later went to Laurel and proposed. Said he got his life together and all he wanted was her and their son – to be a family. He's really proved himself; took over the family company to support his family now that his parents have taken early retirement. He adores their newborn, Quinn."

Kayla chuckled at the backstory. "That's sweet! Anyway, I got to go. Gotta sing! Oh, and hey, Sara? I might need a stunt double again soon. If I pass off your name would you be available to film in the Caribbean in the fall?"

"Caribbean? I'm in!" Sara said with a nod. "Sun, sea and stunts. What's the part?"

"Can't say, but you might have to dye your hair red," Kayla winked and ran off.

"Red, huh?" Sara muttered, moving back to set as she started humming the Disney song, 'Part of Your World'.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you like! Any guesses what the part Kayla talking about? There's a dead obvious clue thanks to Sigma. Hehe.

Karry Master OUT!


	3. Sisters and Secrets

Beautiful

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Sisters and Secrets

"Rough morning?" Kara asked, knowing it immediately when Kayla sat down. They were in the Grant house and Kara was doing some cleaning – the two were the only ones there besides Krypto who was lying on the floor.

"Really early morning. We had to reshoot a couple of scenes… not a good day," Kayla groaned with a head shake as she leant down to pet Krypto. "There's just something about this scene… it's nothing." Kayla smiled, nevertheless. "Anyway, I am seeing Caitlin and the kids later," it had been about a month since Barry had introduced Kayla to Caitlin and that relationship was going strong, while Kara and Barry relationship was also still going well.

"So, how long until Beautiful is done filming?" Kara asked, curious now. She knew Kayla enjoyed Beautiful; she liked Carole King songs. It was the reason why she had joined the Broadway play and then agreed to do the movie – and it was nice the movie was filming close by with Whitman Studios being between National and Central Cities.

"Just another couple of weeks…" Kayla contemplated. "A month at the most. But we're not falling behind." Kara looked down at the vacuum cleaner. "Hey, Barry is going onto Star Trek. That films around here. You'll be fine."

"I like having you around too," Kara stated, knowing Kayla was going off to film another movie further away. True, using her powers, she could come back easily but it was not like having her here every day. "But I have also been thinking about telling Barry about you… well…" Kara switched to her head, their bond, _who we are._ No one else was here but they could walk in at anytime. The Grants were fine but if they brought someone home with them unexpected it was a problem.

_ You know he is the Flash, _Kayla thought back, shocking Kara. _Lex has been looking at other worlds and noticed on most of them Barry was the Flash, so I flew over to Central and used X-Ray vision on him. His Flash helmet is not made of lead. _

_ Well that…. Now I don't know what to do. _Kara thought back. _Do I wait for him to tell me or do I tell him and hope he tells me in return? _Kayla chuckled at that, feeling how torn Kara was. _You realize Caitlin probably works with him in STAR Labs. _Kara added; Kayla had not thought of that. "It's nice that you have fallen in love."

Kayla opened her mouth but her phone rang. It was Luthor Corp.

"Hey," Kayla said, answering the cell.

"Central could use Supergirl and Superdog," it was Lena's voice. "Mik and Imra are too far out. Can you get there?"

"On my way," Kayla said, hanging up. "Looks like duty calls," she signaled for Krypto to follow her out.

Kara watched them go, feeling a little jealous – she missed the superhero life a little, but she had her priorities. She had a son to pick up from school and then Dawn, Carly, and Carter later.

-Beautiful-

Barry sat down at STAR Lab.

"Where's Jesse?" He asked his sister.

"At the paper," Amelia replied; Jesse was a writer for the local paper, mostly focused on human interest pieces though.

"So Caitlin, what has you so happy?" Barry now asked, seeing Caitlin was smiling. "Is it a certain actress…?" While still hidden from the public, everyone in the room knew Caitlin was dating Kayla Kent, with more than one person being shocked at Caitlin dating a girl.

"No… well yes… But this lawyer. Laurel Queen – she's destroying Hunter and his lawyers! She's got the judge to agree for Ruby and Marley to talk to a third party, a child psychologist, who will then hand over notes about the conversation. Previously Hunters' lawyers got the girls taken out, saying it was too much for children to talk in a court room and it would scare them, but they could not argue against this. She's gotten statement from all of Ruby's teachers, some of Marley's, which is something other lawyers did not think of doing. It's looking really good that mine and Hunter's current custody agreement is going out the door. Laurel says if I do not get full custody, I will at least get majority instead of this shared crap we have. Hunter might only get weekends."

She'd obviously been dying to say all this but before anyone could respond to her, her cellphone rang; Caitlin looked at it. "And speaking of the kids, it's Ruby's teacher," Caitlin said, answering the phone and listening to who was on the other end. Barry and Amelia shared a look at this. "…I'll be there soon." Caitlin finally hung up, looking a little pissed now. "Hunter never came to get her even though it's his day… and he's not answering his phone. I got to go, especially if it's likely he won't pick up Marley later too."

"Go," Amelia dismissed as Caitlin ran out the door, just as the computer went off and she turned to it. "And there's a robbery downtown," she added.

"It's Weather Wizard," Cisco said, entering the room at this.

There was lightning as Barry ran into his outfit; standing there as the nano tech made his helmet to cover his face.

"On it," Barry said; his voice sounding different as the tech also changed his voice when he talked. He ran out of the lab fast.

….

Barry arrived on the block; it was a very commercial block with a lot of high-end stores and, of course, a bank – which was where the familiar person of Clyde Mardon was. He was using his wind against the police who Barry rushed out of the way before standing in front of the Weather Wizard.

"Want to dance?" Barry asked.

He was shocked as lightning from inside the bank hit him, throwing him back.

"Sure, why not!" A man similar in appearance to Clyde came out, and Barry recognized him as Clyde Mardon, brother Mark, who was supposed to be dead. He had a large bag over his shoulder with clearly stolen money.

"Two Weather Wizards?" Cisco groaned over the coms.

Barry didn't reply as the two Weather Wizards summoned wind and lightning. Barry running around to dodge it. He had faced Clyde before, and he was powerful enough on his own, but two of them working together would be hard. Barry continued to run, trying to get a punch. He just managed to push through one of the brother's gusts, striking a blow as the other brother's gust of wind sent him flying.

He expected to hit the ground hard but was shocked when he was caught in mid-air.

"Need a hand?" Barry looked up to see Supergirl holding him; Superdog was next to her. He had worked with Superman before, but never Supergirl or her dog. The female Kryptonian seemed to get everywhere across the globe; even more than her cousin, that it seemed rare Barry would even actually work with her. There was debate on where she lived too, to be fair.

"Yeah, let's see what you can do Supergirl," Barry said as Supergirl landed, putting Barry down. "Hey boys. I think the odds were evened here!"

Superdog growled and ran right at the two; they summoned more wind to stopped him but Superdog ran right through the winds, his sleek frame making him more able, and bit Clyde's leg hard. Mark went to summon a lightning bolt to attack the dog, who was holding onto the leg but Supergirl came up to take the blast and punch Mark. Superdog let go of Clyde as he summoned a tornado – the dog dodging the wind as the tornado formed.

Barry gave a smirk in the helmet, using the nano tech to figure out the wind pressure.; letting him know how fast he had to run to dispel the tornado before running into it, unwinding it with relative ease.

"Time to go to jail," Supergirl said, picking up the bag Mark dropped but that was when a noise caught her ears – looking up, she saw a news helicopter clearly filming.

"Idiots!" Supergirl mumbled and, as expected Mark directed a lightning bolt at the helicopter, the craft catching fire, causing Supergirl to have to abandon her faceoff with Clyde to save the chopper.

"You still have me and Superdog to deal with," Barry called to the Weather Wizards; he had dispelled the tornado but both Weather Wizards were trying to create another one. Barry had run at them but was too late to stop the new wind which was more powerful with both metas behind it.

Grabbing Mark as Superdog stayed on Clyde, Barry could hear the yelling from the public, people running in fear from the powerful vortex.

"By the time you get us to jail that tornado will kill millions! You can save them and let us go or bring us in," Mark called, a smirk on his face.

Barry knew he was right, but he had to decide.

"Superdog, help me," Barry said pointing to the tornado; Superdog gave him a look and a growl that clearly told him that Barry was not his master, but ran to the tornado, knowing his priorities anyway. It would take two fast being to unravel this one.

By the time they'd stopped the tornado and Supergirl had made sure the crew of the helicopter was safe, Supergirl was standing on the street where the two Weather Wizards once were. Both were gone and so was the stolen money. Barry had hoped Supergirl would get back in time to stop them but obviously hadn't. Superdog had joined his mistress now, having helped with the tornado.

"Thanks for the hand. This did not go as planned though," Barry sighed.

"Not all is lost," Supergirl said. "Superdog got a good bite on one of them." She pointed right the small pool of blood on the floor. "And Superdog's got a good nose." The dog gave a bark at that.

"We can track them?" Barry asked and Supergirl nodded.

"Hold on one second Barry," Amelia said on the coms. "Cisco and myself have a device that might help with the power."

"The weather wand," Cisco added. "Come back here."

"I need to grab something from my team," Barry said.

"Well, we can come with and then track from there," Supergirl suggested and Barry gave a nod and signaled to follow.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin walked into the classroom where Ruby was sitting, playing with some blocks at her desk. A teacher stood watching and they were the only ones in the room.

"Ms. Marshall," Caitlin spoke. "I'm so sorry." Ruby had already gotten up and hugged her mother.

"I know it's Mr. Zolomon's day," Ms. Marshall said, waving Caitlin off. "I talked to your lawyer. I hope it goes well for you." Caitlin gave a smile and a nod. "But on a side note you know Friday is career day?"

"Yes," Caitlin said. She had signed up to do a presentation on her career for Ruby's class a while back. "I'll be there."

"I know, but we are low on presentations. We need some more last-minute additions. I put a call into Mr. Zolomon to ask him if he would. No response yet," Ms. Marshall pulled a face at this. "What does he do anyway?"

"His parents gave him a job at their company," Caitlin said, not sure what Hunter did herself – or what the parents did, for that matter. During the years she had been dating Hunter and living with him, she had only met his parents a handful of time and never went into what their business was.

They also had no interest in their granddaughters. Ruby had never laid eyes on them, and neither had Marley.

"Well would you know anyone who would be willing to come in?" Ms. Marshall asked.

Caitlin thoughts went to her co-workers; Harrison Wells might be willing; Amelia and Cisco were kids at heart and would love it – even Jesse might be willing to come. But before she could say anything Ruby shouted out: "What about Kayla?"

"Who's Kayla?" Ms. Marshall asked.

"Mommy's girlfriend," Ruby said happily.

"Ruby!" Caitlin snapped lowly, putting a warning hand on her back. "What did I tell you about Kayla?"

"Oh. Mommy's secret girlfriend," Ruby said, remembering her mom telling her and her sister not to tell anyone. Then again, Caitlin could not blame Ruby. It might have only been a month, but Ruby had grown to love Kayla and her dog – she could see Ruby want to show off Kayla. Marley on the other hand was more cautious of the actress, using Ruby almost as a shield between the stranger and herself. Caitlin hoped Marley would adapt eventually.

Ruby's teacher was laughing a little though.

"What does Kayla do?" Ms. Marshall asked, deciding not to ask about the girlfriend. It was none of her business who Ruby's mother dated.

"She's an actress," Caitlin admitted.

"Would I have seen her in anything?" Ms. Marshall asked, clearly wondering.

"I would say more likely yes than no," Caitlin cautioned, knowing Kayla had a big resume in her back pocket.

"We've never had an actress at career day. I know the kids would have fun hearing from one. Would she be willing to come in?" Ms. Marshall asked.

"I don't know," Caitlin said truthfully. "She's working on a movie. I don't know her schedule." Caitlin could see Ruby pulling a sad face at this. "But I can ask her. It's possible." Ruby turned to grin at her mom for this, as Caitlin hoped Kayla could and would be willing to come.

"I'll put her down and you can give me a confirmation later," Ms. Marshall said taking out a paper. "What's her last name?"

"Lang. Kayla Lang," Caitlin said, deciding to use Kayla's real last name and not her stage name – in case Kayla couldn't come and rumor started spreading. The teacher wrote it down easily enough.

"I'll ask a couple of other friends as well and let you know." Caitlin added; Ms. Marshall gave a smile as Caitlin took Ruby to get her backpack and walk out. "We need to collect Marley and then go to STAR." Caitlin told Ruby as they went to the car.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin was surprised when she came into the Flash Headquarters to see Supergirl standing there. Ruby and Marley were by her side as both girls' jaws dropped. The kids were used to Barry being the Flash, and good at keeping it a secret – unlike keeping Kayla and Caitlin's relationship a secret – but seeing Supergirl was something neither was used to.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked.

Barry still had his helmet on and Supergirl had her mask and hood on. Superdog was sitting by Supergirl's feet in his outfit but wagged his tail at seeing Caitlin.

"Two Weather Wizards," Cisco sighed; he and Amelia were making a pole-like device. Amelia wheeled her wheelchair around to get a better angle as she helped. "Supergirl came to help."

Supergirl did not turn to face Caitlin and Caitlin wondered why. It was possible the superhero just wasn't interested in them though so Caitlin shrugged it off. "We're almost done here," Amelia said.

"Then Superdog can find Weather Wizard," Supergirl said, her voice changer on as always and Caitlin couldn't place the voice.

Ruby had gotten over her shock and was now looking at Supergirl while Marley hung back with her mom. Superdog had sat up and was looking at Ruby as the girl moved over to him, his tail wagging still.

"Kayla," Ruby said simply. "Mommy, it's Kayla and Krypto!"

"Sweetie, no it's not," Caitlin said, not able to see her girlfriend there behind the mask or the dog under the costume.

"But mommy…" Ruby started.

"Ruby, it's not Kayla. Go play with Marley," Caitlin said, shaking her head. Ruby had a sour face and Supergirl had turned to look at them, instantly feeling bad. Ruby moved over to her sister now, still annoyed.

"Caitlin…" Supergirl said, surprising Caitlin. She had not introduced herself to Supergirl and, as far as she knew, the others hadn't called her by name yet.

Supergirl took a deep breath and then lower her hood to reveal the blond hair.

She then took off her mask.

"Caitlin…" Her voice changer now off and her face revealed to the team, even Amelia dropped what she was holding. Caitlin's mouth opened wide as Ruby looked smug next to her sister.

"Little Gem," Kayla said, looking to Ruby now – Gem being a nickname for Ruby from Kayla, Caitlin thought it was because of her old part in Magical Creatures that Ruby was named after not being her favorite, so giving her another name, even a nickname, helped. "How did you know it was me?"

"I don't know," Ruby said honestly. "It just seemed right." Kayla smiled and held out her arms. Ruby moved over, running into them, hugging Kayla around her neck. Kayla returned the hug as she stood up picking Ruby up. "Marley?" She tried, looking at Ruby's sister now, but the girl remained silent behind her mother. Kayla didn't let this bother her as she looked at the shocked Caitlin. "Urm… Look, Caitlin, this changes nothing. Besides, you now know I am Supergirl."

"And an alien," Cisco pointed out.

"No matter what Earth, you are annoying," Kayla said under her breath confusing some to her reference to meeting Vibe Junior a while ago, but she did not go further.

"Caitlin…" Kayla added, "please say something."

"I… um…" Caitlin started, but saw how happy Ruby was, even if Marley remained unchanged on her thoughts toward Kayla. Yes, she was shocked, but did this change her feelings for Kayla, no matter what. Someone she had admired for years and had grown close to over the last month. "I'm… I'm fine with it." Caitlin finally said, surprising Kayla but not sure if it was the truth or not. "I get it. I didn't tell you I work with the Flash – it was too soon. You're an alien… you're still Kayla."

"Well, now that that's over…" Barry said, his own thoughts in his head about Kara, being Kayla's twin sister, but he was not taking off his mask.

"Barry take off the stupid helmet," Kayla groaned, surprising Barry. The nano tech disappearing to reveal his face.

"You know?" Barry asked, shocked.

"Besides the fact I have X-Ray vision…" Kayla pointed out to an embarrassed Barry. "On other Earths you're the Flash. It was an easy conclusion to assume you were the Flash here as well."

"I'm sorry… other Earths?" Cisco asked. "Like Sliders? The multiverse is real?"

"Yeah," Kayla sighed. "We have a system over at Luthor Corp. Phone line, Skype… even Netflix. It's a long story."

"Does Kara know?" Barry asked, not caring about this other Earth thing. He had been thinking about telling Kara but had been wondering if it was too soon too.

"Kara knows everything I know," Kayla said simply. "We have a mental bond." She saw the looks. "That's… an even longer story."

"And Topar?" Barry asked, wondering himself.

"Half Kryptoninan, Half Daxamite," Kayla answered for him, knowing Kara was listening in. "His father was the first Valor who died; Mik is the second Valor. Imra is Saturn Girl." Kayla decided to just clarify everything, not that Barry knew the civilian identities of Valor or Saturn Girl yet, having only working with them a handful of times since the Daxamite invasion.

"And Clark Kent is Superman," Caitlin figured it out, it was common knowledge Kayla and Clark were cousins.

"But we have two meta humans to find," Kayla added. "We can talk about this later. Does that device work?" She nodded to the wand.

"Oh… um… yeah," Amelia said, holding it up and Barry took it, she too trying to put her shock aside for now.

"Now let's see if your dog can really find them," Cisco said, doubting it. Since they left the scene of the robbery earlier, the Weather Wizards' scent should be lessened; Krypto gave a growl at that sensing, the uncertainty.

"Oh, don't doubt my dog," Kayla said.

"I'll get him a large bone and a steak if he finds them," Cisco said, and Krypto head picked up at that.

"Krypto is the best," Marley spoke out timidly, surprising Kayla, Caitlin and even Ruby – Marley having big reservations over Krypto's mistress overall.

"Thank you," Kayla smiled at the girl, trying not to overreact as Marley blushed; she didn't need to sign this, knowing 'thank you' at least, as Marley could lip read, after all. Kayla turned back to Cisco at this though.

"You better keep that promise, nerd. You do not want an angry Kryptonian dog," Kayla stated as she picked back up her mask and put it on, putting the hood back over her hair. "Krypto… find." Krypto gave a bark, obviously remembering the scent, but gave Cisco a look that made the nerd nervous and turned towards the door to go out. Followed by Kayla and Barry as his nano tech put the helmet back on as he followed.

…

The superhero duo had ended up at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Central City.

"It's always an abandoned warehouse," Barry and Kayla said together as they moved inside. Clyde was laying on the floor bandages on his leg as he was drinking alcohol, likely to numb the pain while his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Cisco, you owe the dog a bone and a steak," Barry muttered.

"Medium rare," Kayla whispered back to Barry who relayed the information to Cisco. Barry could almost feel Amelia laughing. "Shall we…?"

"We shall," Barry whispered, and the two moved into view of Clyde.

"Hello there," Barry called, shocking Clyde, who looked up to them.

"Nasty bite you have there," Kayla added, pointing as Krypto barked happy with his work.

Clyde held out his hand, but his drunken state seemed to weaken his use of powers as barely anything happened. Kayla laughed as she moved forward and had the man in an armlock, but before she or the other two could start to do anything with Clyde, a wall of water seemed to come from nowhere, hitting into Barry and Krypto, only the latter able to hold his own in shock.

"Leave us!" It was Mark as he seemed to have summoned rain in force inside the warehouse to knock the heroes out; he must have been waiting for the heroes.

"Not so fast," Kayla let out heat vision, striking Mark but Clyde now summoned lightning which surprised Kayla into releasing him – it seemed he wasn't as drunk as he let on.

"We were expecting you," Clyde laughed at this, not realizing Barry had vanished, as they faced off Krypto and Kayla alone. They started to form another wall of water, but Kayla smirked at this, seeing behind the brothers.

"So were we," Barry who was behind the brothers; they paused just as Barry activated the Weather Wand, which instantly subdued their powers, surprising the brothers.

"Sorry, you swing, and you miss," Kayla said as she and Krypto rushed at the two now, easily knocking them out. "…but we don't." Kayla laughed as she added this.

Barry was not even upset Kayla and Krypto took out the metas instead of him – he had used a distraction to their advantage, making it a team effort in the end. He liked it.

"Not a bad device – well for STAR Labs," Kayla stated as she looked at the Wand still in his hand.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cisco asked in Kayla's ear, surprising her – he must have hacked into the coms in Kayla's mask.

"It means my team at Luthor Corp usually runs circles around you," Kayla stated, with a laugh.

"We have some of the best minds," Cisco muttered. "Got something new coming out soon too…" but Kayla wasn't paying attention to this.

"You better get those treats for Krypto," Kayla was now picking up one of the Weather Wizards. "Where do we bring these two here?"

"Ah, follow me," Barry stated, grabbing the other before speeding off.

-Beautiful-

Once they had dropped off the two Weathers Wizards at Iron Heights, Kayla and Krypto had left with Caitlin and Barry now was in civilian clothes.

Barry went to the Grant house, knowing he had to do this.

Both Grants were out, so Kara was working tonight and could not go out, but all the kids waved at Barry as she timidly let him in into the house.

"So… you know?" The mental bond stuff confused Barry. All Kayla had said was it's a Kryptonian thing.

"Yeah," Kara said as she led him into the kitchen – the other kids remaining in the lounge. "And you know."

"Yeah," Barry said with a nod, the two seeming unsure what else to say.

"So... does this change anything?" Kara asked, wondering what Barry thought.

"Well, explains why Topar can punch so hard," Barry chuckled at the joke. He'd only play punched Barry once and he had been shocked at the force the boy had put into it. "But no, it changes nothing – I mean, look at us: a speedster and a Kryptonian!" Barry kissed Kara's hand. "I think we make a good pair," Kara had to smile. "But… why are you not in a cape?"

"I was," Kara sighed, surprising Barry. "Supergirl's outfit change was more than an outfit change…" Barry remembered that before the Daxamite invasion, Supergirl use to wear a red skirt and blue shirt, like Superman's outfit – but after that, and the original Valor's death, she had changed the outfit. People just assumed it was in mourning for Valor, who they had known Supergirl had been with, and wanting a change, but now Barry realized it was because she had become a whole new person. "When Mon died… I needed to be a mom. Kayla decided to cover for me and took up the cape. It works well with her job."

"Kara!" Carter yelled out. "Disney is announcing the cast!"

"Oooh! Come on," Kara said going into the living room.

On this world, casting announcements for big films were a big deal – not like on other worlds where they'd release a statement; here, they made a whole press coverage of it. Not that Barry, Kara or the children knew any better.

Carter was practically jumping up and down. He had on the entertainment channel that kept up to date about all movies and TV shows in productions and they were live at Disney headquarters in Florida.

"Finally, we can announce our cast for the live action Little Mermaid," the Disney representative started. "Let's begin at the big name – as Ariel is Kayla Kent." Barry's mouth dropped open. He had not realized Kayla had another main movie part waiting after Beautiful was over. Her picture appeared next the presenter. "Prince Eric is Raymond Palmer," his picture replaced Kayla's, "while King Triton will be played by Malcolm Merlyn. Sebastian will be voiced by Joe West; and Flounder will be voiced by Carter Grant. And for those who know of Kayla Kent, her own dog Krypto, will be taking up the role of Max, not the dog's first role either," she smiled at this as she continued to announce the other cast members.

Carter was cheering out with as his name was called. He, of course, knew he was getting the role but hearing it announced live was special.

"Well… congratulations," Barry told Carter with a nod. For a new actor wanting to make his way up in the business, snagging a Disney supporting role – even a voice role – was a good step. It reminded Barry of when he got the part of Tobias in the Animorphs movies. "If you need someone to run lines with… well, I guess you have Kara and Kayla… but if you want some extra help."

"Thanks," Carter said; his siblings were congratulating him even though they already knew too. "I think I am going to go study my lines. I have the script already." Carter moved, running up the stairs.

"Dinner will be done soon!" Kara yelled up and laughed. "Barry, are you joining us?"

"If there's enough?" Barry asked.

"Mom always makes enough to feed an army," Topar smirked, Kara laughed at this.

"Okay… then sure. I'll set the table." Barry chuckled. "Topar… why don't you come and help me?" Topar got up and ran to help Barry, as well as Dawn and Carly.

-Beautiful-

Kayla was walking with Caitlin and Ruby. They had a long talk inside STAR Labs, with Kayla explaining about why Kayla became Supergirl – all linked to helping and protecting her sister. She knew what that was like, with Ruby overprotective and caring for Marley.

Caitlin had had reservations, the biggest being the fact that Kayla was an alien – she'd never been with an alien, that she knew of, but she couldn't help but hug Kayla at the end. The two were good, she knew that. She wanted them to be.

"There is something else I need to tell you," Kayla said as they now walked into Caitlin's apartment, but Caitlin was distracted as she called for her sister, wondering where Daphne could be, but not overly concerned as her phone binged; she taking it from her pocket to look at on instinct now, wondering if it was something Hunter-related.

"Oh, hey Ruby, Marley, they've announced the cast for the Little Mermaid," Caitlin told her kids, who had been heading for the kitchen; Ruby signing this to her sister who nodded. "I forgot that was today…" Caitlin added as Ruby ran back towards Caitlin while Marley continued toward the kitchen. Ruby was more the Disney fan and had been excited to know who would play Ariel most of all.

"Wait," Kayla said, and Krypto gave a bark – but Caitlin had already looked at the announcement and then to Kayla. "To be fair that was what I was going to tell you…" Kayla pointed at the phone, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You're looking at Ariel," Caitlin chuckled, pointing at Kayla. "How long did you know you had this part?"

"I was offered it months ago and since the schedule with Beautiful worked out well I took it instantly," Kayla admitted. "I couldn't tell you – Disney is very strict with their secrets. And we had just met..."

"Okay," Caitlin said, not sure how to feel about this. It was another secret, albeit not as big as being Supergirl/Kryptonian, but Ruby was the big Disney fan and Kayla had kept it from her daughter.

"You're Ariel?" Ruby asked, eyes wide, and Kayla gave a smile and a nod. "Wow!"

"I guess you're leaving after Beautiful…" Caitlin had to say it as Ruby ran to the kitchen to sign this to her sister. "The Little Mermaid doesn't film around here."

"Yeah… quite far away," Kayla admitted. "We're filming in the Caribbean – but it doesn't film until late summer!" She added quickly. "I will have most of the summer with you, and it's not hard for me to get back." Caitlin gave a small smile at this.

"Wait until Friday when my class meets you. They will love it more so now!" Ruby added, heading back to Kayla and reminding Caitlin of a ping pong ball, going between Kayla and Marley.

"Wait, what?" Kayla asked as Ruby grinned, then paused. Kayla turned back to Caitlin who bit her lip now. "Seems I am not the only one keeping secrets? Only this one seems to concern me."

"Friday is Ruby's school career day," Caitlin sighed. "And Ruby kind of volunteered you to go. I told the teacher you might not be able to but… well… I mean, can you?" Caitlin looked at her daughter and could see how excited the little five-year-old was. She wasn't even paying attention to the two adults, or her sister, as she was daydreaming.

"I don't know," Kayla admitted. "There are scenes we have to film on Friday." Caitlin nodded, understanding and wondering how she would break that to her daydreaming daughter. Kayla seemed to get it though. "Look… Give me the times. I will try to get a few hours. I can't promise anything, though."

"I get it," Caitlin said with a smile, happy as she noticed Ruby starting to struggle breathing. "Ruby, your bag!" Caitlin called, going into the pocket she always put the inhaler in and giving it to Ruby. The family were so use to this as Marley noticed her sister struggling but didn't react as Ruby breathed in her inhaler.

"Good girl," Caitlin patted her daughter on the back, having crouched next to her to make sure she was okay. She stood as she turned to Kayla. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind," Kayla smiled, patting Krypto on the head now.

"Of course not," Caitlin stated as she now moved to the kitchen, signing to Marley if she was okay. Marley signed back, sitting on a kitchen stool now and Caitlin smiled at her daughter and nodded. Kayla realized she needed to learn sign language if she wanted a chance with this family but put this aside as Caitlin spoke up to her: "You know, Krypto doesn't bother Ruby at all. Sometimes she has problems with dogs and cats," Caitlin stated. "Allergies."

"Oh yeah, Krypto is good like that. It's genetic," Kayla stated, and Caitlin got what she meant. It had something to do with being Kryptonian. Maybe their dogs did not shed as much.

At that moment the second bedroom door opened, and Daphne appeared, taking out headphones and smiling at the two.

"I thought I heard you talking… I am starved," Caitlin's sister said. She was playing with her camera while listening to music; Daphne entering college to become a photographer, after all.

"You usually are," Caitlin chuckled. "But Daph, there's something we have to tell you first…" Caitlin stated, and looked at Kayla. Kayla nodded. They had to tell Daphne Kayla was Supergirl, after all.

Post Chapter Note 1: Well, I hope you enjoyed. As you can see, I am trying to split this between Kayla and Kara as best as I can; sometimes it leans more toward Kayla, but I hope to have an even enough balance that we don't miss out of Karry.

Post Chapter Note 2 (PLEASE READ): some planning last night on update schedules made me realized Karry Universe would not return until 2020. I will have a full explanation on my facebook page later today and a poll about a choice of getting something sooner. Please go there and check it out.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	4. Show and Tell

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: last chapter I mentioned Karry Universe would not come back until 2020 and I got questions about New Justice. New Justice season 3 will be back at the beginning of November.

Show and Tell

"Mommy, where is she?" Ruby asked. They were at Ruby's school; Caitlin was there and so was Jesse, who had agreed to present her job as a reporter as well. They were waiting for Kayla, who had said she would come.

"She'll be here," Caitlin said calmly to her daughter. Kayla had said she'd managed to get a couple of hours free to come to the school that day and unless something bad happened, Caitlin knew she would be there.

"Oh? Who are you waiting for?" A voice spoke and Caitlin looked up from Ruby to see Hunter. She resisted the urge to scream at the man's presence.

"Hunter," Caitlin said, not letting go of Ruby's hand as she stood; Ruby didn't run to her father though and Caitlin had to smirk a little at this. "Didn't think you would come."

"Hi dad," Ruby said giving her father a small smile; Hunter didn't respond though.

"My daughter's teacher called me to be at career day," Hunter shrugged. "So where is this other girl she said you were bringing? An actress?"

"That's why you're here," Caitlin moaned, getting it. The teacher had called Hunter and told him Caitlin was bringing a girlfriend.

Before Hunter could respond, other than an eyeroll, the shift in the room changed and Caitlin knew why.

"Kayla!" Ruby called, seeing Kayla and grinning – more than she did with her own father. Ruby left her mother's side and went to hug Kayla, who hugged the girl back. Krypto was by Kayla's side. "You came."

"I said I would," Kayla said. "Caitlin," Kayla came over and kissed Caitlin. "Jesse, right? Barry's sister?"

"Yeah," Jesse said with a smirk, having remained silent up until now but pleased at seeing the look on Hunter's face.

"Kayla, this is my dad," Ruby said pointing at Hunter.

"Oh, so you're the dick – I mean, dad," Kayla stated, not hiding her feeling for the man but holding out her hand regardless for the man to shake. Hunter didn't move but Krypto gave a bark, wanting the man to shake his mistress's hand.

"Excuse me but no do–" Ruby's teacher, Ms. Marshall, came into the room now but paused when she realized who was present with the other students and adults. "You're… You're…!" She was pointing at Kayla, clearly having forgotten about the dog being in the school when she saw the celebrity standing in front of her.

"Kayla Kent," Kayla said, shrugging off Hunter and moving over to the teacher, who did shake her hand. "I'm here with Ruby Snow."

"But… um… Doctor Snow said Kayla Lang?" Ms. Marshall paused, frowning now.

"Lang is my last name. Kent is a stage name," Kayla stated, honestly surprise how many people did not know Kent was a stage name. "Now, I managed to get the morning off, but I do have to leave in a few hours. I can't spend the entire day so if I could start, that would be great?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," Ms. Marshall stuttered. "And if I could get the music teacher to bring her keyboard down here would you play for us?"

"Sure," Kayla said with a nod and smile as the teacher went to back off. "But no autographs or selfies," she addressed the other parents in the room at this, who she had been surprised hadn't rushed her at first sight; she had seen the phones on her though, but had ignored them, used to it. She suspected a lot of social media feeds to already be filled with her image in this classroom.

….

Hunter Zolomon mumbled, sitting in the hallway outside of the class now, having excused himself out of annoyance.

Kayla was inside the classroom doing her presentation and Hunter couldn't stand the smug look on his ex's face from the moment Kayla had appeared. He took out a flask and started drinking from it.

"I hear that," a man spoke, and Hunter turned to see another dad there. "Superstar in the room and that's a career path for these kids."

"Yeah, well get this: That's my ex's girlfriend," Hunter spat, taking another sip. "Who knew she played for the other team…?"

"Ouch," the man said. "Dating someone like that. I wonder what she gets them."

"Yeah," Hunter mumbled taking a long sip of his flask and finishing it off. His mind churning.

…

Kayla had to start off the presentation by answering that it was not her dating Barry but her identical twin sister for the parents who questioned it. She should have seen that one coming as the paper recently had pictures of Kara and Barry together and Kayla had done nothing to discourage the rumors it was her until now. Barry too had not confirmed or denied who he was dating, just letting people talk.

After, she had a copy of her headshot and resume passed around and started answering questions about what it was like on a movie set.

"…to make it in the acting world you need a good agent and a whole lot of luck," Kayla finished, to a laugh from some. "I'm going to quit hogging the time and let all the other presenters start – and please pay attention to them as a lot of these great adults have proper jobs; they don't play pretend for a living," she added, to a chuckle from some of the adults present.

About to move off, Mrs. Marshall gave a little cough and Kayla remembered. "Oh, yes! I promised your teacher I would sing a song for you." Ruby's teacher and another teacher had since set up a keyboard for her. "So I suppose… pick a song?"

"Part of Your World," a little girl yelled out and another joined in – they obviously knowing Kayla would be Ariel soon, as she had discussed this minutely earlier.

"I can't," Kayla said, and heard the groan. "You see, I have a contract with Disney – I can't sing Part of Your World here because it would violate that contract, put simply, it would give you all a spoiler you're not supposed to have and with parents recording this…" Kara waved at one of the phones while making sure the children understood, "the entire world would see. But I can sing another Disney song, not in the Little Mermaid."

There was call out of Disney movies including Frozen's Let It Go and Beauty and the Beast's titular song. Even Circle of Life from the Lion King was mentioned.

"Moana!" One girl called out, to which everyone seemed to agree. "Sing the song from Moana."

"Which song?" Kayla wanted to confirm, a little worried now as she frowned and Caitlin giggled, seeing the look, knowing immediately that Kayla had never seen Moana before. "Okay," Kayla sighed getting into an act, pretending she did know it. "Does anyone have the sheet music?"

"Yes," the music teacher stated, and came with some papers, "and the words are on it." She whispered to Kayla, who smile and mouthed 'thank you'.

She played a few notes first, to get an idea of the music and then started to play the song: "I've been staring at the edge of the water," Kayla sang, reading the words. "'Long as I can remember…"

"You bitch!" Kayla heard Hunter's voice and stopped playing, turning to the doorway. "I know what you did," Hunter was storming to where Kayla was sitting; Kayla merely standing up to look Hunter in the eye. "You paid for the lawyer!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kayla said, as she could see Caitlin moving towards them. "And you smell of alcohol, sir."

"You know I was not upset when Caitlin left me. I thought good, but when I found out she was pregnant – well, I knew I was stuck. And twins?! Who wants some bitch kids?" Ruby, who was sitting in the front started to cry at this. "I was stuck paying child support, but I figured at least I could make them all miserable for the rest of their lives – keep the kids away from the mom as much as possible, but recently Caitlin got this fancy lawyer... I was wondering how she could afford it and now I know. She slept with you for the money. Whore!" He spat back at Caitlin at this, who looked furious as she moved over.

"Hunter!" She started, but Kayla remained calm as the class remained quiet.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've paid no lawyer," Kayla said, reasonable.

"Just go!" Caitlin snapped at her ex now, looking like she wanted to hit him.

Hunter didn't listen, picking up his fist and going to punch Kayla but Caitlin jumped in the way; Hunter's fist hitting her face, Caitlin falling over the floor.

"Caitlin!" Kayla called, to an echo from some of the adults in the room, some of who were moving to help the girls. Ruby was crying her eyes out now, as Mrs. Marshall moved to the girl, knowing her priorities. Krypto, who had been laying on the side, jumped up and growled, jumping on Hunter and knocking him over.

Kayla bent down to help the shocked Caitlin up as Jesse and Mrs. Marshall comforted Ruby now as the other adults, paused, Krypto now standing on top of Hunter, who was surprised at the dog.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, dick – you just hurt someone he likes. He will bite," Kayla herself growled.

"He won't have to," one of the parents in the room, everything had happened so fast but now the situation seemed in control, the cop who had come to talk about his job moved forward. Kayla nodded, then whistled and Krypto moved off. "You have a well-trained dog there, Ms. Kent," the cop commented. "You. On your feet," the cop practically pulled Hunter up as he took his handcuffs and put them on the man. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you…"

"Oh, shut up. What are you arresting me for?" Hunter yelled.

"Assault," the cop said as the kids seemed thrilled; the cop leading Hunter out as Caitlin took Ruby from Jesse and Ms. Marshall, kissing her daughter's head.

"You might want to get some ice on that," Jesse said, pointing to Caitlin's eye. It was getting black and it hurt. Caitlin nodded knowing, Jesse was right.

"Our school nurse can help," Ms. Marshall stated, sounding a little shaken.

"Yeah, come on, let's get you some ice," Kayla said. "Where is the nurses office?"

"Down the corridor, first left," Ruby's teacher told them and Kayla and Caitlin left as Jesse went up to distract the kids with her job now.

"You didn't have to get in the way," Kayla pointed out.

"He couldn't punch you," Caitlin said, knowing Hunter's hand would have broken on Kayla's skin and exposed her powers.

"I would have just ducked…" Kayla pointed out, as Caitlin, paused not having thought of that.

"Still, I think the case against him just exploded in my favor," Caitlin chuckled. "I'm pretty sure one of the parents had that all on camera."

-Beautiful-

Kara looked out the window at the press surrounding the Grant house.

The media wanted a picture, or a word, with her but she was silently hiding out looking at her cellphone; Barry had just texted saying he would take care of it and Kayla was radio silent on their bond, which irked Kara.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kara said again, turning to where Cat was standing in the hall – the woman had come home early when she heard there was press around their house.

Topar was watching TV while Dawn and Carly were doing their homework. Carter was upstairs and Kara expected he was already learning his lines for the Little Mermaid.

"We knew eventually it would get out you were the one seeing Barry and not Kayla," Cat said, waving it off. "The media will swirl for a bit until the news gets old. As long as this is handled properly."

"Barry and Kayla are filming tonight and tomorrow morning. They contacted their agents, who I think are trying to set up a talk show interview, but the earliest would be Sunday," Kara muttered, not really liking the idea of going in front of the camera.

"Not just by Barry and Kayla," Cat said. "You and your sister's girlfriend have to do something as well; give an interview and it will settle down."

"An interview with you?" Kara asked, a little hopeful at this.

"Since you're my nanny, to be impartial, I will get someone else from CatCo to do it," Cat thought.

"Like the one outside right now?" Kara said, looking out of the window.

"What?" Cat asked.

Kara lifted the blinds and pointed to a dark-haired woman she had recognized from CatCo: "Siobhan Smyth. She's a reporter for CatCo – I can even see her ID around her neck."

"Sharon," Cat groaned in anger, using her false name for Siobhan, obviously, as she went to the door and stormed out, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Sharon!" She called at her employee. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Well, I'm trying to… well you pay me to report on celebri…." Siobhan tried to sound confident in the face of her boss.

"And you thought it was a good idea to surround my house to harass my nanny?" Cat snapped, shooting daggers that people too, who took a step back. She put a hand up before Siobhan could respond. "You're fired – and anyone else from CatCo better get out of here now or you can follow her to the unemployment line," a couple of cameramen turned to leave at this as Siobhan opened her mouth in shock.

Cat turning to go back to her house before her ex-employee could talk. Kara was used to the antics of her boss by now, so didn't say a word as Cat muttered angrily: "Well she was going to be the one I suggested interview you, but…" Cat paused thinking, calming down. "There's a new reporter I just hired – young and inexperienced but has some talent and with my guidance... Nia Nal."

"Okay," Kara said unsure, finding the name Nia Nal unusual but not questioning it.

"Yes, she'll do. I'll set up something here," Cat stated moving into the kitchen now as Kara remained in her spot, lost for words.

….

A few hours later Cat was letting a young woman into her home; Kara had been helping Dawn with some math problems but glanced to see who had come in now.

"Kara, this is Nina," Cat introduced, and Kara rolled her eyes but gave a smile, knowing her boss well as she moved over to shake the other woman's hand. It had been two whole years after she'd been working for Cat that her boss had stopped calling her Kiera, so it seemed Nia had to get used to this too.

"It's Nia," the dark haired, petite, reporter stated, holding out a hand to Kara. She seemed nervous and Kara knew the affect her boss had on people.

"Kara Masters," Kara said, taking the other woman's hand.

"Not Lang?" Nia asked, curious and instantly seeming to get into reporter-mode.

"I changed my last name when I got married," Kara stated; Mon had chosen Masters as a last name and Kara decided to go with it as well after marriage – even though she loved Lana and Lana had become a real grandma to Topar, she wasn't attached to the last name Lang. "And I am shocked you know Kayla's real last name is not Kent."

"I do my research," Nia said, smiling a little. "If we could sit down…?"

Kara and Nia moved into the lounge as Cat lingered; she and Nia sat down on the couch as Nia took out a recorder. Kara felt a little nervous but did her best to hide this.

"So, let's just get into it. You're the one dating Barry?" Nia asked.

"Yes," Kara confirmed.

"Why was this not confirmed by himself or even your sister?" Nia asked.

"Kayla didn't care if people thought she and he dated as it kept the media off me," Kara said truthfully. "If Kayla denied every photo of me that showed up in the paper as her, she would be doing nothing but that."

"But your sister came out – she's dating a girl?" Nia asked.

"Yes," Kara said, wondering where this was going.

"Your sister has not made a statement yet about her sexuality. Would you like to?" Nia asked.

"No," Kara said, confused. "That's not for me to do – it's up to her."

"You're right," Nia said with a head nod. Kara had to admit Nia had some good questions for a newbie. "Why date a celebrity if you did not want press?"

"I…" Kara started.

"Hey Mommy," Topar called out and Kara turned at this; Nia looked over too and smiled at the boy. "Look," Topar held up a drawing. "It's Barry."

"Oh yes, it is." Kara said taking the photo. "Mommy having a conversation with this lovely lady. Can you give us a minute?" Topar smiled, nodded and ran to where Dawn was.

"Look, Kayla set us up." Kara turned back to Nia at this. "She said she thought we would be a good fit. When he came for our first date my babysitter fell through; he didn't blink before taking Topar with us. Topar loves him too, as you can tell. He might be an actor but he's sweet and Kayla was right. I can handle the press for a sweet guy like that… well, the last one I found was Topar's dad."

"What happened? To Topar's dad, I mean?" Nia asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as she asked.

"The Daxamites," Kara said, wanting to keep details to a minimal. "During the invasion a few years ago – he was one of the casualties," it wasn't exactly a lie, after all.

"I'm sorry," Nia said, stopping the recording. "I think I got enough here."

"Indeed you have," Cat stated, still leaning on the doorway as Nia jumped up, having forgotten her boss was there. "You did well, Nina."

"Thank you," Nia stated, "and I told you it's –"

"I hope to see the interview before it's published tomorrow," Cat interrupted.

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Nia nodded, moving to the doorway.

"See you tomorrow," Cat added, nodded herself – although to the front door as Nia quickly left. "You did good too," Cat added to Kara as the front door closed.

"Thanks," Kara muttered, moving over to Topar now. "I hope this is over now."

"We'll see," Cat sighed as she moved off to the kitchen.

-Beautiful/Next Day-

Caitlin was standing next to her Laurel, her lawyer. Daphne had the girls and was not far away; they were in Hunter's lawyer's office.

"You sure you want to do it this way? After what he did yesterday, you don't have to," Laurel stated.

"I'm sure," Caitlin said with a nod. "He's done worse than drunkenly punch me."

"Okay. They're waiting," Laurel said as she and Caitlin moved into the conference room.

"Mr. Zolomon," Laurel now greeted, seeing the familiar lawyer sitting with Hunter next to him. "Congratulations – you've gone viral." Laurel put her cellphone down to show the video one of the parents from the class had posted.

"Is that really necessary?" Hunter's lawyer asked as Hunter stared at the phone, anger on his face. He had been made aware of the video, after all.

"I want your client to understand the situation he got himself into, Mr. Deacon," Laurel stated to the lawyer. "Mr. Zoloman got drunk at his daughter's school. He yelled at and tried to assault a well-liked celebrity who was completely innocent in all this, but instead of bringing harm to her, hit the mother of his children. The icing on the cake here, Mr. Deacon is your client openly admitted that the only reason he wants custody of his daughters is to make both the mother and daughters miserable – all because he has to pay child support. We do not have to make this deal with you. Any judge will side with Doctor Snow now and continue making you pay child support."

"So why are you here?" Mr. Deacon asked.

"My client wants to make sure in a few years' time that Mr. Zolomon does not try to get custody back by claiming he's changed or anything similar – so this is a one-time deal," Laurel stated, taking papers out of a briefcase. "If we leave this room and this deal is not signed it will not be given again. This states that your client has a right to sign away all his parental rights to Ruby and Marley Snow now, and in the future. In exchange my client is willing to give up child support so long as Mr. Zoloman never tries to contact any of the Snows from this point forward and until his death."

Mr. Deacon took the papers and started reading through them, frowning. He turned to Hunter. "The deal is good," Mr. Deacon told Hunter. "If you sign this, the only child support you will owe is the one for this month."

"Get rid of child support and the kids?" Hunter asked, and Mr. Deacon nodded. "Okay. I'll sign." Hunter took a pen, signing on the dotted line on several of the papers. Mr. Deacon took back the papers before handing them to Laurel and Caitlin. "Don't come crying to me when your bitch celebrity dumps you and you need money," Hunter added to Caitlin now as he stood.

"What happened to you, Hunter? You used to be so sweet," Caitlin stated. "You let Daphne and me live with you when we had no one. You were charming and loving and… I just don't understand. What happened to you?" Hunter didn't answer though as he left the room, Laurel looking over the papers as she and Caitlin also left, going to where they'd left the girls and Daphne.

"Ruby, Marley," Caitlin said getting down on her knees and holding out her hand. Ruby came up to Caitlin, while Marley frowned. "You're not going to see daddy anymore," Caitlin stated, wording this slowly so Marley could read her lips. This was something she didn't want to sign if she could avoid it.

"Okay," Ruby said with a head nod, looking sad but not too sad.

Marley though simply shrugged as she held on to Daphne's hand. Caitlin kissed Ruby's head, then leaned in to peck her other daughter's cheek, before standing up.

"Thank you, Laurel," Caitlin said. "You were a life saver. I honestly can't thank you enough."

"It's completely my pleasure. I'll get the paperwork processed immediately," Laurel stated with a small smile as she started walking out.

"You know…" Daphne said when Laurel was out from sight and they were walking to their car. "I don't agree with Hunter a lot, but he might have a point here…" Caitlin looked to Daphne. "Kayla, paying for Laurel – I mean it was not long after you met Kayla and suddenly Laurel calls you offering to represent you for free because she heard of the case through a friend. She's a Starling City lawyer and it's not like we live close. I mean, come on, it does feel a bit like…"

"Ruby, Marley," Caitlin stated, frowning herself and having to admit her sister had a point. "Want to go see Kayla on set?" Caitlin could see the news reporters hanging around too – they had been following Caitlin, Daphne, and the girls since yesterday, even at their apartment building.

"Yes," Ruby said, her frown turning into a smile.

"Krypto," Marley added, obviously loving the dog more than his mistress. Daphne chuckled at this.

…

Caitlin had managed to get them through security; Kayla had given her name as a guest a few times and the security guard also recognized her as Kayla's girlfriend anyway.

Walking towards the Beautiful set, Caitlin paused seeing at Kayla outside the set with a blonde woman she was talking to. Krypto was by her side like he always was, and just as they got closer, they noticed Laurel there too; the girl Kayla was talking to hugged Laurel. Then Kayla hugged Laurel.

"Told you so!" Daphne whispered; surprised Kayla had not seen them yet.

"They seem very friendly," Caitlin commented, a little coolly now, but then noticed Ruby running towards Kayla – both adults had not kept their eyes on the girl. Before Caitlin could stop her, Ruby had yelled Kayla's name and Kayla turned. Caitlin face went red embarrassed as her daughter went to Kayla's side, who put an arm around Ruby as the two walked up slowly.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag," the blonde Caitlin did not know said.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, folding her arms now. "Kayla, thank you, but I need to know. How much did you pay Laurel? Because I will repay you every cent…"

"Why does everyone think I paid Laurel?" Kayla asked pulling a face as Krypto moved off to lick Marley, who hugged the dog.

"Because you're here talking to her," Daphne said, pointing at Laurel who had also joined the girls.

"She didn't pay me," Laurel confirmed for Kayla, giving Kayla a nod. Caitlin and Daphne looked at each other, confused.

"Caitlin, this is my good friend. Sara," Kayla said, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"The stunt double you use to date?" Caitlin pointed out. Kayla had been honest about her one and only relationship – although she had said it hadn't really been a proper relationship, so Caitlin had not minded Kayla remaining friends with her.

"Yes, and I am also Laurel's little sister," Sara stated, and Laurel put an arm around Sara.

"So, you did your sisters' friend a favor," Caitlin concluded.

"I would have taken the case for the same price if you had called," Laurel stated honestly. "Taking out jerk-parents for true parents who don't have much is what I like to do. The price you see when you look me up is only what I charge those who can afford it – and I am sure I will be seeing you a lot. These two are like Lucy and Ethel; they are always doing something. Sara is always stunt doubling for Kayla. I'm sure Kayla has kept Sara out of trouble once or twice."

"Yeah, thanks a lot sis," Sara moaned, but was smiling. "Caitlin, nice to meet you. We'll do dinner sometime? But I've got to go. I got a scene to do. Laurel, are you coming?"

"As appealing as that sounds… I should get to the airport. I have a teenage boy and a newborn at home, after all," Laurel said. "Although, Owen would love to come and see all this someday. I think he might want to become a stuntman like his aunt."

"Anytime," Sara said, giving her sister a hug again before moving off. Laurel said her goodbyes before leaving the four together.

Kayla looked at Caitlin; Ruby was still by Kayla's side having remained quiet, while Marley was hugging on to Krypto, who wasn't fazed by this at all.

"Urm… are we good?" Kayla asked, unsure. She wasn't used to relationship drama, having never had one. To answer though, Caitlin kissed Kayla. "I'll take that as a yes. You know we're finish for the day. Just had a couple of scenes to shoot. Barry's already gone."

"Okay," Caitin said.

"And I think all four of you should come to my house today," Kayla added, making them pause. "The media is going crazy. My house I know you will all be safe. They can't enter my property so gives us some privacy. We can get a meal delivered in and watch movies."

"I think it's a good idea," Daphne said.

"I want to go," Ruby said raising her hand. "Marl?" She turned to her sister.

"Why not?" Marley spoke, signing this to her sister too.

"Okay," Caitlin chuckled. "But we have to stop by the house. Need to grab clothes and Ruby, you might want to grab your Moana DVD." Ruby seemed confused at this. "Kayla has never seen it."

Kayla put her hand on her head but was hiding a smile and a laugh.

"You need to see it!" Ruby moaned, taking Kayla's hand and trying to drag her towards where the car was parked. Kayla complied, letting the little girl lead her while Krypto and Marley walked besides them with the older Snows taking up the rear.

-Beautiful-

"Well, the interview hasn't lessened the herd outside yet," Kara sighed; she hadn't been able to take Topar or Grant kids out today, having to hide from the photos.

"Your story is out there. Once Barry, Kayla, and Caitlin get theirs out, the press will calm. It will help if another celebrity does something – hopefully scandalous," Cat said thoughtfully, she and Joel had stayed home today too. "I hear Samantha Arias might stir up a storm any day now…" Kara chuckled at this, knowing how unpredictable her sister's old co-star could be.

There was a sudden cluttering noise coming from the kitchen, alerting all three adults as Joel grabbed Carly's baseball bat, but Kara, using her x-ray vision sighed as she recognized the intruder.

"Whoa! It's just me, Mr…" Barry called as Cat and Kara moved into the kitchen to see Barry holding his hands up to Joel, who was lowing the bat. "I came in the back to avoid the press."

"Sorry," Joel said, glancing to Kara now.

"How exactly did you get to the back, Mr. Allen?" Cat asked, a small smirk on her face and Kara rolled her eyes, noticing the challenge.

"Um… well… I…" Barry started not sure what to say as Dawn and Topar came into the room to see what the hubbub was. Barry had obviously sped here to avoid being seen entirely.

"Barry… they know," Kara said, going to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. Barry looked at Cat and Joel in shock. "I live with them and have a son who been able to throw heat vision out of his eyes since he was a couple months old and can lift the couch over his head to get his toys."

"Good point," Barry said. "So, you told them…?"

"You said I could tell anyone who knows about me and Kayla," Kara stated, and Barry nodded remembering that had been the deal on both sides.

"It's really cool, you're the Flash," Dawn pointed out.

Barry gave a nod at the girl for this as Topar moved over; Barry putting an arm around the boy.

"So, my agent and Kayla's agent are working getting us on some talk show tomorrow. Hopefully after, this should all calm down," Barry said. "But I think you and Topar should come with me. To my place, I mean. It will get the press away from here and I can make sure you both are safe."

"Um… if…." Kara stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"Mommy?" Topar asked, looking up at Kara, still by Barry's side.

"I think it's a good idea," Cat spoke up, and Kara knew her boss had some motive behind these words – wasn't just getting her out of the house.

"Okay," Kara sighed with a shrug.

"I'll call a car," Barry said, taking out his phone. They had to show Kara was not here anymore if they wanted the press to leave the front yard.

-Beautiful-

Kayla and Caitlin had to drive from Whitman Studios to Central City to get to Caitlin's apartment.

Caitlin, Daphne, Ruby and Marley had each grabbed a bag from the apartment – Caitlin having to pack more than just toys for the girls. Ruby made sure to grab the Moana DVD while doublechecking on her sister; then, Kayla had directed them to National City and to her house.

"A gate, seriously?" Daphne asked, when Kayla had pointed out the house with high walls and a gate entrance.

"Had to have it installed or else fans would knock on the door all the time," Kayla stated as Caitlin stopped the car outside the closed gate. Media were camped out as pictures were being taken of them.

"Um…" The grouped looked at her, waiting for her to give the code to get the gate open. "Okay, I normally fly in…" she muttered – Krypto even barked from his spot in the back.

"There's a keypad," Caitlin said, her window rolled down to the small pillar on which a keypad rested. "So, number? Any idea?"

"Actually," Kayla said, suddenly remembering. "It's voice recognition." Kayla called out and a mechanical voice answered, asking for the code; Kayla then said something in a foreign tongue as the gate rolled open. Caitlin drove the car forward as the gate closed behind them.

"What exactly did you say?" Daphne asked.

"By Rao's word open," Kayla said as Caitlin parked the car behind another car in the circle driveway. "It's Kryptonian. Rao is our god." Kayla opened the door and then opened the back, letting Krypto jump out. Daphne went to help Ruby out of her car seat, while Caitlin moved to help Marley from hers.

"Nice house," Caitlin said, letting Marley jump out – it wasn't a big house, admittedly: two stories, big but not overly huge. "Whose car is this?"

"That would be ours," a new voice called as Caitlin looked to the front door to see Lena Luthor moving out, along with her brother Lex. "Got the dinner set up for you Kayla. Made by our chef. Had kid friendly meal made too." Lena gave the girls a wink.

"Caitlin Snow," Lex spoke, holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I have seen your work." Caitlin shook the hand. "It's impressive, some of the better material coming out of STAR Labs. Your research into meta humans and their biology is groundbreaking."

"Thank you," Caitlin said, her face getting red. She had not expected that from the Luthors; she hadn't even expected them to be here after all.

"How would you like to switch to Luthor Corp?" Lex asked, shocking Caitlin. "I can make it worth your while."

"Thank you – really, but I couldn't leave Harrison Wells like that. He was there for me and my family when no one else was. His family is like my family," Caitlin said, shaking her head.

"Loyalty. I like that," Lena said with a nod.

"There's loyalty and then there is going down with the ship," Lex commented. "I would not suggest it when someone is offering you a lifeboat."

"I'm good," Caitlin frowned at the man, putting her hands in her pocket as she glanced to a frowning Daphne.

"Well, just think about it," Lex said, taking out his keys and clicking button for his car to turn on automatically.

"And since you're dating Kayla here the offer is open for whenever you want it," Lena added, following her brother to the car.

"Thanks again, but…" Caitlin tried.

"Say no more," Lena smirked as she got in the passengers' side. Lex was driving.

"Come on," Kayla stated, having watched the scene as the Luthors now drove to the gate. Krypto had already disappeared into the open door and Kayla led the rest of them inside.

Caitlin paused at the entrance now, though, taking it in: there was a very open floor concept here as to the right of them was a very large living room while to the left was a dining room connected to a kitchen. A circle staircase rose from the front, and near the back back-door Caitlin could see a hallway next to the kitchen leading further back.

"So, my room is over there," Kayla pointed to the right and Caitlin noticed a sliding door. "It actually used to be a three-car garage, but I had it transformed it into a master suit. There's a bathroom first door on the right there. Upstairs has five bedrooms, including the former master, and a bathroom."

"Is that a hot tub?" Daphne asked, having moved over to the back door. "I should have brought a bathing suit."

Caitlin had moved over to the kitchen though to see the meal the Luthors had left for them, making sure Ruby and Marley could eat it and nodded when she saw the choices they had. She then went back into the living area, where Kayla was petting Krypto, sitting on the large couch and Daphne had taken the bags from the car.

"Where's Ruby and Marley?" Caitlin asked, noticing her daughters missing and suddenly worried.

"I thought they were with you," both Kayla and Daphne said, both jumping up. Krypto even sat up at that.

Then they heard a crash at this.

"Oh no…" Kayla moaned, knowing where the sound come from and ran down the hallway. Caitlin and Daphne followed her to the last room on the right.

The door was open and Caitlin threw herself in.

"Girls?!" She called, concerned. It was a large room, to her surprised. There was a piano to the left against the wall and other instruments to the other side. There was a cabinet with an open door and a shelf which was broken. A couple of awards Kayla had won leaning against the wall of the cabinet, but one of them on the floor in two pieces. Ruby was standing there crying while Marley was picking up the pieces.

"Are you two okay?" Kayla asked, seeming unconcerned by the breakage.

Caitlin was already checking Ruby over – there were no wounds on her – while Daphne moved over to Marley, who handed the pieces to her aunt.

"I'm sorry. We were looking around… and… and… I broke it… I am so sorry," Ruby said through sobs as Marley looked worried too. They were more scared than hurt and Caitlin brought both her children into hug, but this was Kayla property – she had to say whether she was upset or not.

"It's fine," Kayla said, taking the pieces of award from Daphne. "There's nothing a little glue won't fix." She checked over the pieces as she muttered. "What is this anyway?"

"Teen choice award," Daphne said, having got a look at it.

"When did I win a Teen Choice Award?" Kayla frowned, looking at the pieces confused.

"For Magical Creatures," Caitlin stated, still hugging her daughters.

Kayla suddenly closed her hands around the pieces, surprising all as her Kryptonian strength reduced the remains to dust.

"Oh, look at that…. broken beyond repair." Kayla tossed the remains into the garbage can near the piano as Caitlin didn't know whether to laugh, roll her eyes, or sigh: she had known before meeting Kayla that Magical Creatures was not her favorite, but she was really starting to get Kayla hatred of the show and it irked her a little how annoyed Kayla got about it.

"Ruby, look at me," Kayla now spoke, Ruby looking up from her mother's arms; Marley having broken free already. "You're good, and I want you to feel at home here, but this room is off-limits unless I am with you and allow you in. That goes for you too Marley…" she turned to Marley, looking slightly unsure as the girl couldn't have seen her lips for most of this, but was saved as Daphne signed these words quickly to her niece.

"Girls… that sounds fair, right?" Caitlin asked, as she now sighed to Marley; both girls nodding. "Now why don't you go with Aunt Daphne and grab some of the food?" Ruby gave a smile and Daphne held out her hand to take both girls back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin added now, frowning. She had turned to the cabinet as Kayla took the other awards off the precariously perching shelf, putting them on a desk by the large window.

"It's fine," Kayla said, waving it off. "I honestly do not know what half of these are for. Kara put this here for me and put the awards on it."

"Awards are not your thing?" Caitlin asked.

"They are nice," Kayla said with a shrug. "But I do acting because I love it, not because I want the recognition. The award shows get old after a while anyway, I mean yeah, they're exciting at first but…" she let her words fade off then, Caitlin remembering Kayla calling her work 'playing pretend' at the show and tell yesterday.

"Is this…?" Caitlin decided to move the conversation off as she looked around the room.

"Yeah – an expansion," Kayla confirmed. "I had this built for my work area at the same time I had the garage turned into a bedroom." Caitlin gave a nod. "Now, I am starved." Caitlin smiled as Kayla put an arm around her, leading her back to the kitchen.

…

Once Dinner and Moana was finished – the latter of which Ruby barely took her eyes off Kayla to gather her opinion of the film – Caitlin took the girls upstairs to check out the layout and see where they could all sleep.

She was surprised by the abandoned feel of the place – the rooms were untouched and hadn't looked lived in and there was enough dust covering the place that Ruby even needed her inhaler, but Caitlin and Daphne were good in vacuuming the place and remaking the beds to make the rooms capable of being slept in.

Caitlin left Daphne with the girls as she headed downstairs; Kayla was at the kitchen counter with a mug and spoon and there was a teabag in the cup and milk on the table.

"Want some tea?" Kayla asked.

"Sure," Caitlin shrugged.

"Pick a bag," Kayla said, pointing at a box on the counter as she got up and grabbed a mug. Caitlin opened it to see Kayla had a lot of different teas – China, Earl Gray, Green, Yorkshire... it was surprising as Caitlin didn't take the actress to be as big of a tea drinker.

"There's more in the cabinet if you don't find one you like there." Kayla had filled the mug with water.

"I'm good with Green," Caitlin said, taking the green tea bag as Kayla put the mug down – then Caitlin nearly jumped when Kayla's eyes lit up. She had seen heat vision on the TV before but never in real life – and being used for something as normal as heating up water seemed odd.

"It's hot," Kayla informed her when she was finished, pushing the mug towards Caitlin. "Milk, sugar, and of course cookies…" Kayla opened the tin, taking some of the chocolate chips for herself as she took back her own tea, sitting down back in her spot from before.

Caitlin set the tea up, thinking about what she had just seen and looking at Kayla.

"Okay, I got to ask," Caitlin said as she watched Kayla take a sip; Kayla raised an eyebrow. "You buy a house with two floors, but then redo the entire ground floor so you never have to go upstairs. And I know you never go upstairs because there is so much dust up there; Ruby needed her inhaler."

"Crap. Is she okay?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, but the question remains that why not just buy a house with just one floor?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, with everything you need."

"Truthfully," Kayla said, mixing the tea with a spoon. "The Grants are not going to need a nanny forever."

"What?" Caitlin asked, confused by this statement.

"Kara. She lives with the Grants as their nanny and no matter how much they like her, they are not going to need her forever. Kara and Topar are going to need a place to live eventually," Kayla commented, not thinking much about it.

Caitlin though paused but couldn't help and smile at this though. "You bought a house bigger than you needed so your sister and nephew have a place to live," she summarized.

"I guess you could say it that way," Kayla said with a shrug, going to sip her tea.

But Caitlin found herself more in love with Kayla than ever as she moved over to her to give her a big kiss; Kayla surprised but putting the cup away and kissing back passionately.

When they broke apart Caitlin, moved back a little. "I want to see your bedroom," Caitlin whispered.

"Um… okay," Kayla said. "After we're…"

"Kayla, listen to me," Caitlin said, moving the cup of tea away. "I want you to bring me to your bed."

Kayla blinked for a moment

"Oh," Kayla, realizing what Caitlin meant. She and Caitlin hadn't done anything like that yet, with Caitlin having a two-bedroom apartment for four people, and this being the first time Caitlin had been to Kayla's, the two had not even spent the night together in that sense. But Kayla did not waste another moment as she picked Caitlin up and ran them into her nearby room.

Daphne had been walking down the stairs but paused when she saw the blur of Kryptonian and her own sister and had to chuckle.

Kayla had given her a swimsuit to use in the hot tub though, and Daphne decided to continue to the backyard instead but paused.

"You know what… I'll just make sure the girls don't come down the stairs, looking for mommy or Kayla," Daphne said to Krypto, the only other person in the vicinity, and turned to go back up the stairs.

-Beautiful-

Barry had brought Kara and Topar back to his.

Unlike Kayla, he did not live in a house, but had gotten a one-bedroom studio apartment. It was big and open spaced, but Kara had to look around – Barry even had a lot of photos around of himself in his different roles and awards he had won were displayed proudly.

Kara had to keep Topar from getting hurt or more likely causing damage as Barry cooked though; and while there was only one bedroom, the couch pulled out into a nice enough bed, and by Topar's bedtime he was tucked in.

"I know this place is not too kid-friendly," Barry muttered what had been on Kara's mind. "But I got this place when I was 18 and had been so excited, I could afford it… it was nice for just me. And the view… well it's just mine, you see."

She admitted the view was amazing; the place was in Central City, by the bay. They had moved out on the balcony to keep the living room quiet for Toapr. "I bet it impressed the ladies," Kara added, Barry biting his lip at this while Kara chuckled. "Barry, I know you were not a monk before me. I saw the stories online – you once dated your Anamorphs co-star, the one who played Rachel. Patty Spivot"

"Date is a strong word there. We were over almost as soon as we started," Barry said. "But I have had a couple of girlfriends."

"This is a bachelor pad." Kara waved it off. "I'm not asking you to change."

"But… I want to," Barry said, leaning on the railing and looking at Kara. "You and Topar don't fit into this, I know." Barry put a hand on Kara's hand. "Beautiful is getting me a good payday, and Star Trek Galaxy will be giving me good money for each episode. I have savings from other roles, a good credit score… I can get a nice place, but I think we should define a little bit more about what we are." Kara turned from the view to look at Barry. "What I want to know is… am I buying a place for where my girlfriend and her son will come by to spend nights or will they eventually move in? Will we start a family of our own?"

"Whoa, that's a little far ahead," Kara said, taking a step back and surprised at this. Barry blinked, waiting though and not sure what else to say. "You know, I started with the Grants when I was 18. I lived with them for 2 years before I married Mon and became a day-nanny instead of live-in. Mon died right after Topar was born and Kayla was off on one of her movies…. I don't even remember which. Clark was taking care of the cleanup, so I went to Cat and cried. I told Cat everything and that's when Cat let me and Topar move back in as a live-in nanny. I never found another boy that was nice and that… I could picture taking Mon place as dad… until now."

Barry had to smile as Kara rambled. "I could see being with you. Maybe it's too soon to tell you this but… I think I love you," Kara continued.

"I love you too," Barry automatically responded, almost not believing what he was saying but knew it to be true. Kara leaned in at this, and kissed Barry who returned the kiss.

"So, yes," Kara said. "If you're going to move out of this place, plan for a future – but we're not getting to that future tomorrow. I have a kid Barry, and that kid loves you, but we need some time to grow."

"I get it," Barry said with a nod. "There's this nice beach house I have fallen in love with though. I think I might look soon." Kara smiled at this.

"I love the beach," Kara commented.

"Good," Barry smiled. "Kara… want to join me in my room?"

"Barry," Kara paused, knowing what Barry was asking. "I haven't been with anyone since Mon," and that surprised Barry, "and I am not breaking that with my kid sleeping in the living room – within super-earshot." Kara kissed Barry's cheek again. "Good night, Barry." Kara walked off the balcony.

It was realistically too early for her bed, but she was going to get changed and read a book for a while and make sure Topar could sleep in an unfamiliar place.

"I've really got to get that new place," Barry said, turning to the view with a smile on his face.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin woke up with the sun shining in her face and knew she was naked under the covers. Kayla was stirring next to her, and Caitlin smiled as she remembered the previous night.

"Hi," Kayla said, opening her own eyes.

"Hi," Caitlin said, snuggling into Kayla arms. "You know, after last night I don't want to be with a man again."

Kayla giggled as she kissed Caitlin's cheek, but Caitlin could say anything else, she felt a weight on the bed and thought it was the girls but paused when she heard a bark and saw black fur.

"Krypto," Kayla yawned, sitting up and taking her dog, face petting it. "I know Caitlin is in your spot, but the dog bed on the floor is just fine."

"Wait, I'm in his spot?" Caitlin almost laughed as she sat up noticing the dog bed on the other side of the room with toys scattered around – she hadn't taken in the room last night but now noticed it was large. It had been a three-car garage, after all. Her eyes moved to the photos around the room though.

"Hang on, how did he even get in here?" Caitlin remembered them closing the door the night before and it was still closed.

"Oh, there's a special unlock on the door for Krypto to open and close it," Kayla said, Caitlin turning her head to Krypto and Kayla. "What? You have daughters, and I have an unusual relationship with my dog and my sister. Live with it."

"Dog mom," Caitlin laughed as she stood up to start putting her clothes on from the night before. "You know, you never told me but what's your name?" Caitlin had to ask, and Kayla had to blink confused. She even stopped playing with Krypto, who had taken the spot on the bed Caitlin had left.

"You mean my last name? Lang or Kent? Honestly, I don't care. Take your pick," Kayla said, confused.

"No, your Kryptonian name," Caitlin confirmed. "It has to be different."

"Oh right. Yeah, it's Kaylar Zor-El," Kayla stated. "But if we're asking questions… Did Hunter give you those scars?" Caitlin's hand went to a faint scar on her body she knew Kayla was talking about; there were a couple of them.

"He liked sex rough," Caitlin said, remembering the times with Hunter. She'd loved the man, but had to admit after, she had felt like she had been beaten up.

"I have super strength and I did not leave a scar on you. Then again, you can thank Sara taking a couple of those scars until I learned control," Kayla said as she sat up.

"We didn't do anything… kinky," Caitlin pointed out. It had been very different with Hunter, but there had never been the passion that Kayla gave her last night.

"If you want kinky…" Kayla began, a smirk on her face now.

"God no. But why acting?" Caitlin asked, not wanting to stay on the topic of her past sex life. "Why choose to do something with your life you call playing pretend?"

"Are we doing a question and answer thing?" Kayla chuckled, and Caitlin nodded. "Okay. Fine… Why acting? It might be playing pretend but that doesn't mean I don't love it. It's just… well, when I got to Earth it was hard – I was on a foreign planet; Kara and I had just failed as our baby cousin was a grown man already. We no longer had purpose. I had to act like a human anyway and I really enjoyed music; Lana saw the passion and she convinced me I would like to act. I did a school play and I was sold. Lucy was becoming an agent at the time, so we joined forces. The rest is history, as they say. But my turn: Why did you stay with Hunter?"

"Naivety," Caitlin sighed at this, sitting on the bed now. "Not to say I wasn't smart; I mean, I'd graduated from high school when I was 15 and by 18 I had my Masters. Hunter was handsome and a bit of a bad-boy daredevil, but he was sweet to me at the time… but then my dad died, along with my step-mom – Daphne is my half-sister and she was… young. I was suddenly her parent. The only family we had was each other. I thought I would have to drop out of college, use the money in the account to support her, but Hunter… He let us live with him. It was after that he started to get… nasty. But I put up with it for Daphne." Kayla nodded, understanding this. "How did you get Krypto?" It was Caitlin's turn for a question and it was something Caitlin had been wondering.

"He was my dog back on Krypton," Kayla stated, surprising Caitlin. "My parents refused to let him come with us, but they must have changed their minds last minute. A few years after we showed up, his pod showed – it got stuck in the Phantom Zone, too. He had a message from my mom saying we might need him," Kayla smiled at this. "His name was not Krypto there. He had a Kryptonian name, but Krypto was a nice new name. In honor of Krypton," she rubbed her dog's belly at this, who whined affectionately. "Why did you leave Hunter?"

Caitlin sighed at this – she should have known this question was coming. "It was actually half because of the girls, and half because of you," Kayla raised an eyebrow at this, confused. "When I found out I was pregnant I was… I didn't know how to handle it. I had just gotten the job at STAR and didn't want to lose it; I didn't know how to tell Hunter. One night I just put on the TV and Magical Creature marathon was on," Kayla groaned, and Caitlin had to laugh. "The show was gone by that time, but I had watched it when it originally aired and was a fan of yours from the beginning but I just watched the entire thing and then I got to when you left and it reminded me of everything. You stepped away from it without worry- you walked away from something bad, even though outwardly it was good. I had to do the same for my babies. I packed Daphne and my stuff up and went to Harrison Wells. I had nowhere else to go to and although he didn't know me at the time, I told him a bit of what was happening and asked him if me and my sister could crash until I found us a place. He let me right away. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you and Harrison. When I found out I was having twin girls though, I knew I had to name them after you. Well your characters. Ruby and Marley."

"At least Magical Creatures was good for you," Kayla said, getting it now and Caitlin decided not to pry, even though she was curious. "I guess your turn."

"Urm yeah. Do you miss Krypton?" Caitlin asked.

"Rao, yes," Kayla answered without hesitation. "But then… no, as well," Caitlin was confused. "Krypton was home. I love my culture and my people, but at the same time… Krypton would have never let me be me. I was a member of noble house of El. One of the oldest families. I would have probably been forced to marry a man from another noble family to join our houses together; I would have been either in science like my dad, which is not for me or a judge like my mom – or even the military like my aunt. In a way, Earth has let me discover things Krypton never would have. I wouldn't fit in Krypton anymore," Kayla finally stood up, Krypto shaking himself from the fuss Kayla had been giving him. "Did Hunter ever hurt Daphne or the girls?"

"Not as far as I know," Caitlin said, biting her lip. Hunter having hurt any of them had always been a concern for her, but none had ever said anything. She could hear the girls and Daphne in the kitchen now anyway "I think that's the end of our game though," Caitlin felt she knew her girlfriend better now as she stood, too.

"Two final questions," Kayla said, and Caitlin nodded. "I know you got them away from him now, but are you sure you don't want Supergirl to take care of him?"

"I don't want you to be a killer," Caitlin chuckled, putting a hand on her hip.

"Who said anything about killing?" Kayla asked. "Mik has contacts in the intergalactic slave trade…" Caitlin had to pause at that now, not sure how to answer. Was her girlfriend just offering to make her jerky ex a slave? "I'm not for slavery, but for what he did to you I think it would be a fitting punishment."

"Urm… yeah best to leave him alone," Caitlin said, contemplating it for a fraction of a second, but had to laugh; Kayla would do anything to protect them. "And your second question?"

"Do you want to join me in a shower?" Kayla asked, pointing at the door to the master bathroom.

"Some other time," Caitlin said, having been tempted to say yes but Ruby was yelling for her now. Kayla nodded as she went into the bathroom, but Caitlin had to pause as Krypto followed his mistress into the bathroom too.

Moving out of the grand bedroom, Caitlin found Daphne had the kitchen up and running, seeming to be making eggs. "Your girlfriend has got to keep her refrigerator better stocked – all she has is leftovers! And half a loaf of bread." Daphne chuckled, putting eggs down for Caitlin. Ruby was already eating her scrambled eggs and Marley seemed to have finished.

"Where'd you get the eggs then?" Caitlin commented.

"Luck," Daphne stated, adding. "I packed them last night. Can never have enough eggs."

Caitlin chuckled at this as she looked back to the bedroom, wondering if Kayla would hear these next words as she muttered: "You know, I have the feeling she cannot cook," she took the scrambled eggs as Daphne got about making her own.

"No kidding," Daphne chuckled.

"Any coffee?" Caitlin now asked.

"Can't find any," Daphne said with a shrug.

A few minutes later Kayla came out, grabbing toast from the toaster before Daphne could. Daphne gave a look at that.

"Sorry. I got to go. Lucy and Barry's agent Alex got me and Barry on an early morning talk show," Kayla said, taking a bite as Krypto followed her out.

"Where's the coffee?" Daphne yelled back.

"I don't drink coffee, but there's plenty of tea," Kayla yelled as she exited the back door, confusing the two. "There's a hologram projector out here so no one can see me take off." Kayla called, seeming to guess the question as she and Krypto flew away.

"No kidding about the tea," Daphne muttered, and Caitlin nodded, having gotten a sample of that last night

"You happy?" Daphne now asked; Caitlin nodded, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry to do this but I have to ask about what the Luthors said yesterday. About STAR… Is your job in trouble?"

"STAR Labs is having some difficulty," Caitlin admitted. "But don't tell Barry – he does not know. Dr. Wells is taking care of it. They're hoping a new release will help their reputation."

"You know, Hunter could have been right about something else," Daphne said, not having wanted to say this as Caitlin frowned at her. "I know giving up child support to get Hunter away from the kids for good was the right way to go but... I mean financially… and I'm going to college. Everything adds up."

"Don't worry about it," Caitlin said, trying not to worry about it herself. "You're going to go to that nice local school and learn how to be a photographer like you want. The girls will be fine. We'll be fine."

"And I guess we do have Kayla now," Daphne joked, causing Caitlin to chuck her glass of water at her sister, both laughing at this.

-Beautiful-

Barry was very thankful for Kara making him a quick breakfast as he had to run out.

Topar was sad Barry was leaving but Barry had no choice.

"You're late!" Alex snapped when he arrived – Alex Danvers being his agent was there. Lucy Lane was present, and Kayla was smirking as she waited.

"Sorry," Barry said.

"You two go on next," Lucy informed them, and they nodded. They had done enough of these interviews after all.

"Be thankful you don't need to go through hair and makeup," Alex muttered as Barry smirked – having speed helped with that one.

"You ready?" Kayla asked Barry.

"Yeah," Barry said with a nod, kind of happy he was not doing this interview alone. He and Kayla could set the record straight together.

Post Chapter Note 1: Yikes, this was the longest chapter so far! A lot happened and Sigma added quite a bit. I hope you liked and hope there was enough Karry in it. I know it's a little more Caitlin and Kayla (Kaylin), but they had more happening.

Post Chapter Note 2: I just wanted to say Nia was just a cameo. I have no plans to bring her in again or making her a superhero.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	5. The Comic Con

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The Comic Con

"I beat you," Kayla said with a smirk, Krypto next to her.

"I took a detour!" Barry pointed out as his helmet disappeared and he sped into normal clothes. "Shall we go check in?" The two were standing near a hotel, Kayla having changed into her normal clothes in an alley.

"I guess," Kayla said with a shrug as they walked towards the entrance; both had suitcases with them.

"Not a fan of comic cons?" Barry asked. The two had to attend the 2nd San Diego comic con of the year – San Diego, the biggest comic convention in the world, had three conventions throughout the year; the 1st one, and the smallest was in March, and was for movies and TV shows premiering in the summer; the 2nd and largest took place in July, for movies and TV shows that premiere in the fall, while last of them was in November and was for the winter premieres running into the following year. Kayla usually found herself contractually obligated to go to two of them with the movies she did.

"I like them," Kayla said, noncommittedly. Both Barry and Kayla had to attend for Beautiful, the movie having had finished filming and the two were on promotional tours. The movie was coming out on Christmas Eve, which was the cut off for this con. Any later and it would have been in the 3rd convention.

"Your con tracker seems to disprove that," Barry stated as they entered the hotel and headed for the front desk.

"You looked at the con tracker for me?" Kayla asked with a laugh – there were multiple websites dedicated to tracking the conventions celebrities attended and predicting which ones they would show up to. There was even a web show dedicated to it.

"Look, it's for the fans so I don't mind it, but my favorite part of the job is being on set and acting," Kayla added truthfully.

"Yeah anyone can tell that," Barry muttered as the two both checked in. "I mean there are at least two to three movies a year you star in. Plus, TV and play appearances."

"And you're the one who went right from filming Beautiful to Star Trek," Kayla commented, and Barry had to laugh.

"Speaking of Trek, I see one of my costars," Barry said, waving to the newcomer. "Hey Wally!"

A dark man of around Barry's height with short hair looked up from his phone, he was sitting on some nearby sofas with a younger man, who looked a lot like him, sitting with him.

"Barry," Wally said, getting up at this. "Oh, and Kayla Kent with her dog Krypto! Good doggie." Wally smiled down at Krypto and went to give him a pet but paused when Krypto growled.

"Never touch the dog," Barry hissed as Kayla told her dog down. "Kayla, this is Wally West."

"Joe West's kid, right?" Kayla asked. "Your dad is going to be my crab."

"I know," Wally laughed at this wording. "Hey, this is my little brother, Walter, his twin, Julia is around here somewhere. They wanted to come to con."

"Hi," Walter said with a smile.

"Barry?" Another voice called, and Barry turned to see Victoria Stone coming up from the elevators; Victoria and Barry had both been in Starfleet Academy together and had both joined Star Trek Galaxy now. "I thought it was you! Why are you not signing autographs with us?"

"I'm here for Beautiful," Barry said; indeed, he was contractually obligated to sign with Beautiful for this con; next time he'd be at the Star Trek booths. "My autograph booth is next to Kayla." Kayla gave a nod to Victoria.

"Makes sense," Wally said as Victoria pulled a face. "Barry is the leading male of Beautiful while we're an ensemble cast. I saw Jeri before – she's gone up to her room though." Jeri Ryan was reprising her Voyager role of Seven of Nine as captain of the USS Galaxy on the show.

"And here's Winn," Kayla said, taking out her cell at the arrival of his text. "Oh, he says he's not coming until tomorrow. Bummer. Says something about Sliders reboot. Oh, well, it doesn't matter – the Beautiful panel is not until the day after." Barry nodded at this one.

"I see some of your former co-stars heading this way," Victoria told Kayla, who paused and looked to the entrance where Victoria was indicating.

She groaned and Krypto growled. This time Kayla didn't tell him to stop.

"Kayla Kent," the leading brunette had noticed Kayla and seemed to instantly put on an act. She was joined by another female and two males.

"Samantha Arias," Kayla sighed.

"I hear you're joining us on the Magical Creatures panel and for photo shoots," Samantha smirked. "It's been a while since you joined us."

"Well, the Beautiful photos and panels are not until the day after and I thought this would be nice for the fans," Kayla said, putting her hand on her hip. Truth be told, Lucy had told her she should do it and Kayla decided not to argue this time. She did want to be nice to her fans, after all. Caitlin had even reminded her of that.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Samantha said as the four walked away, heading to the elevators.

"I still can't believe that show is getting a revival," Kayla snapped when they were gone but paused at seeing the looks Barry's co-stars were giving her. She quickly looked around, realizing she didn't want to upset any fans that were near, but it seemed no fans were around, and no one was filming her. That was lucky.

"Don't ask." Kayla added for Wally and Victoria's benefit. "Did every actor choose this hotel?"

"Next to the convention hall, great food and 5-stars, I think this is booked exclusively for us all," Wally pointed out, deciding not to remark on the Magical Creatures comment.

"Come on, we should go up to the room," Barry said. "See you guys later."

Barry waved to the group as he, Kayla, and Krypto went for an elevator.

"Are you ever going to explain what your problem with that show is?" Barry asked his co-star once they were alone in the elevator.

"Nope," Kayla said. "But I wish Caitlin could have come." Kayla had spent every free moment with Caitlin and the girls. She had invited them but Caitlin had to decline because of work.

"I wish Kara had come," Barry added, and Kayla laughed at that.

"She gets harassed enough on the streets for the way she looks. You think she will walk into the lion's den?" Kayla asked and Barry paused, not having thought of that. "Come on, tomorrow the madness starts anew." Kayla and Barry had gotten connected rooms, especially since the two had become close ever since he had started dating Kara and she had started dating his good friend.

"Yeah," Barry agreed. As much as he loved conventions and went to them when he could, often the bigger ones were always crazier than the smaller ones.

He had gone into his room and opened the connecting door same time as Kayla. "By the way, what is 'Broadway and Musical Bash'?"

"I'm sorry?" Kayla asked.

"I saw on your convention tracker you have been at that con a few times. In fact, the con tracker gives you an 80 percent chance of going," Barry said. "Never heard of it before but I got invited for this year one."

"Oh, that one is fun," Kayla said with a smirk. "Get the odd strangler in who wants to talk about your other projects non-musical related, but mostly it's all about the musicals. It takes place about a month after the 2nd Metropolis Comic Convention." Metropolis had the second biggest comic conventions that they held twice a year. "Look up the convention from last year. A bunch of people I was on Glee with was there and we just started singing. It was hilarious. I love those guys. Me and Ronnie Raymond did a duet."

"Ronnie Raymond, he played your Glee love interest, right?" Barry said with a smile.

"One of them," Kayla said with a nod. Ronnie had played Ryder Lynn on Glee.

Barry laughed as he headed back into the room.

"Oh, I am so looking it up," Barry said going to his bed and taking out a laptop, Kayla following. "Are you going this year?" Barry asked as his computer started up.

"If filming for the Little Mermaid doesn't interfere," Kayla mused. "I told the convention I can't give a yes or no until probably the week of." Barry nodded, knowing Kayla was leaving the country to film the Little Mermaid, after all. He started typing in Kayla name and the name of the con and easily found several videos of her singing – some going back right to the first year she was on Glee.

"Oh, this is going to take a while." Kayla laughed as Krypto went up on Barry's bed, seeming to watch as well.

-Beautiful-

It was the next day and Kayla took a deep breath as she waited, Krypto by her side.

She had spent part of the morning signing autographs before it was time for the Magical Creature panel, which she honestly wasn't looking forward to as she played with the little device connected to her shirt – the convention was using some new advanced sound system: no microphone, just this little clip and it picked up her voice in the nearest sound system, connecting to any of the speakers surrounding the entire venue.

"…finally, as if we couldn't forget, Kayla Kent!" The panelist introduced, and Kayla put a smile on her face as she walked out on stage where Samantha Arias and the other three cast members were already waiting. "Can you believe it? We have the entire original cast together here for the first time in a long time!" The panelist addressed the audience as Kayla took her seat. "A shout out to all the other actors here but could not join the panel. It would have been something to have Kayla Kent and Melissa Bens on stage together – see if we could tell them apart!" He joked.

"You know, I honestly don't get that comparison," Kayla said, happy to get on this topic. "We don't look that much alike."

"You think?" The panelist, John something asked to a cheer from the audience.

"Well, for one thing I am a natural blonde, while dyes her hair blonde for that Supergirl TV show," Kayla said, trying to hide a smirk. She found it funny, really – after her character, Ruby Nightingale, was written out of Magical Creatures, Melissa Bens had been brought in as a similar character; another vampire who was related to Ruby. The character didn't take off that well and was written out before the shortened final 5th season. Now Melissa had found fame playing Kayla and Kara's alternate ego on a Supergirl TV show. It helped that they did get on well – much better than she did with any of the other Magical Creatures' cast.

"Oh, well, we'll still have to get you two together some day," John tried to save the topic as the audience cheered again. "Before we begin, I'll let everyone in the audience know that there are two microphones set up – feel free to line up to ask questions, when the time comes."

John, and the enthusiastic cast, wasted no time in delving into the history of the show, the fanbase and, of course, the show's demise. Kayla remained quiet for most of this as Samantha and the others seemed to take the questions he had happily, even if Samantha was shooting daggers at Kayla every so often. Kayla having to speak up once or twice when Ruby was mentioned or her leaving for Glee. Soon enough, of course, talk moved on to the planned revival – the reason this panel was taking place.

"Kayla, we're dying to know – are you returning for the revival?" John now asked.

"No," Kayla answered right away, to a groan from the audience and a few scattered boos. "My schedule doesn't allow that; besides Ruby was killed by the sun, protecting her friends. That's a perfect ending for the character and anything to bring her back would feel too forced."

"But the finale left a perfect opening for Ruby to come back," John pointed out. He had done his research. "With Maddie warning you."

"What?" Kayla asked, wishing now she had asked Caitlin some questions about how this show had ended. She had always managed to avoid it since the end of the show.

"Well, you have to remember. You must have to come back to film it," John stated, making Kayla blink.

"I…?" Kayla started, taken aback at this. Once she left that show she never came back, she knew that. Samantha seemed to open her mouth to say something, but John interrupted.

"How about we refresh your memory?" John stated. "Can we get the last scene of Magical Creatures on the screens?"

There were giant TV screens behind the group showing the panel for the people near the back of the room who couldn't see the actors directly, but the screen momentarily turned to black before the familiar backing of the school featured in Magical Creatures. Kayla noticed herself as Ruby sitting on the staircase in an outfit that she barely considered an outfit: short shorts and a shirt that just covered her boobs, leaving her middle completely in view.

And then there was Samantha's character, Maddie, coming into view.

"Hey," Maddie said; she was dressed in a similarly skimpy outfit.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ruby spoke, not looking up from the moon she could see from the staircase.

"Shouldn't you be hunting?" Maddie asked.

"I spent the entire day hiding from the sun and helping you. I am exhausted," Ruby said. "My brothers are going to bring me back some blood."

"I guess I owe you one," Maddie stated.

"You do," Ruby said with a smirk, turning in her spot to Maddie in the shadows. "Seems you like the dark? Always bring you back."

"The dark is…" Maddie paused. "Something. You know we make a good team. Me and you."

"Sure," Ruby said.

Maddie turned to leave but stopped. "Ruby… in a few years, towards the end of May, don't go out," Maddie said. "Stay inside. We'll be fine."

"Go to bed Maddie," was all Ruby said, as if she was ignoring the warning as Maddie walked away. The screen cut to black at that.

"What was that?" Kayla asked when attention was brought back to the actors. She was too shocked to even pretend like she normally did with this show.

"There's… wait, we filmed that scene in season 1!" Kayla looked at her co-stars who seemed to be trying not to show anger at her. "It's different. You changed lines but that scene was never showed."

"Kayla was too busy to come back for the finale," Sam spoke up. "So, we used discarded footage and a body double to bring Ruby back."

Kayla took a deep breath at this, shocked, and then smiled.

"Regardless, no I'm not coming back for the revival," Kayla stated again, her mind racing. It seemed time travel was some influence in the finale, warning her character to avoid the fate she faced back in season 3. She really needed to speak to Caitlin about this.

"But –" John started.

"Ruby's fate was perfect. If she didn't die when she did, everything after she left would have changed. Including Maddie warning her," Kayla stated. "It would be a paradox for Ruby to return, so it's best to leave it as it is," she tried her best to keep a happy face, wishing she'd never agreed to this panel now. The audience seemed to be quiet now at this.

"How about we get some audience questions?" One of her co-stars asked pleasantly, seeming to shock everyone back to reality – a line of people had formed by the microphone.

Kayla was glad that the first few questions weren't directed at her, with Samantha and the others answering it while her mind raced, but she knew this peace wouldn't last forever as a girl called Mona came up to the microphone.

"Hi. My question is for Kayla. I was going to ask about plots but now I wonder, did you not watch the finale?" Mona sounded a little hurt as she asked it and it took Kayla every ounce of strength not to roll her eyes at the girl.

"I never got around to it. Always jumping from project to project," Kayla said. "Thank you, Mona." There was finality to her question as the person behind Mona moved forward.

"Sorry, but I have a question for Kayla too," the teenage boy asked and Kayla plastered on a smile and nodded.

"Would you and Melissa Bens ever do a project together?" The boy asked. This took Kayla aback a little.

"I'm unsure why people think we don't like each other. I have no beef with Ms. Bens so if the opportunity arises, I wouldn't see why not," Kayla answered truthfully, the boy thanking her as he stepped away.

The next question was for Samantha, asking her about her secondary career as a director – having directed a good few episodes of various TV shows, including a couple of Star Treks and a superhero show, not Supergirl-related, thankfully.

Kayla was thankful when, five minutes later, the panel was drawn to a close, leaving instantly before the audience could even give them an applause.

-Beautiful-

Barry was sitting in his chair, signing autographs. Today was a slower day for him. He had a couple of photoshoots to go to but he wasn't in any panels until tomorrow, meaning, he could spend some time talking to the fans.

"So, is Danny finally going to get a real love interest?" One fan asked as Barry signed his name on a promo shot of him from Star Trek Galaxy. There were others as well, such as shots from him in Starfleet Academy, as well along with his normal head shot, an Animorphs picture, and a couple from Beautiful. He was surprised at how many people wanted the Beautiful pictures signed

"I've been bugging them for that," Barry said with a smile as he looked up from the autograph. "Especially since I finally found love – all I can say though is Danny has a lot of adventures coming. Do you want a selfie?" He asked, the fan grinning at this as he pulled out a cell and took a quick snap. Barry made sure not to charge for selfies, no matter what Alex or the con said. "Have a good day; I hope you enjoy yourself!" He now called as the fan moved off.

Barry smiled as the next fan brought up a picture of himself and Kayla in Beautiful.

"Oh, epic choice!" Barry greeted the fan. "Have you seen the play?"

"When Kayla was in it, in fact," the fan stated. "She was amazing. When I heard you were going to be in it though..." he let this sentence hang.

"I hope I don't disappoint," Barry teased, giving a wink. He loved meeting the fans. "So, who do I sign…?" Barry paused as he heard a voice coming through the nearby speaker-

"Who's a good boy?" It was Kayla and she was talking to Krypto, clearly, given the dog's the barks. "Want a steak?"

Barry frowned, going to look at the booth next to him, thinking she might have joined him and that he was hearing her voice clearer than normal, but Kayla was not there. The Magical Creatures panel had ended, and Kayla had some free time, probably eating lunch.

"Sorry, one moment," Barry addressed as he leaned to the volunteer working his table, "Any clue what's going on?" It was obvious the voice was coming from the speakers around the convention hall.

"Seems there's a bug in the system," the volunteer said, already holding the walkie talkie radio up and getting a message from another volunteer. "The system got stuck on the Magical Creatures panels mic and it's spread to every speaker in the convention hall. They're trying to fix it now."

Barry gave a laugh as he turned back to the fan to interact with, still hearing Kayla talking to Krypto on the speakers. Plenty of people in the hall had paused now, smiling at hearing the dog panting and the woman fussing over the animal – it was cute hearing them together.

"You think that was funny?" The girl and dog interaction was cut short by Samantha Arias' voice.

"Urgh. What do you want?" Kayla groaned back.

"Why did you even come on the panel?" It was one of the other co-stars of Magical Creatures. Barry couldn't remember their name but already had a bad feeling. "And why couldn't you just play it like you could come back? Help anticipate the revival."

"I did the panel for the fans," Kayla said; Barry bit his pen as he finished signing, even if the fan wasn't paying him any attention anymore. In fact, everyone seemed engrossed in the broadcasted conversation. "As for the revival, I am not a part of it. It's your job to advertise it, not mine."

"It is, but you said you were doing it for the fans. If you had any respect for them, you would have teased them _something!_" Samantha said.

"Why give them hope when there is none? Much like this revival," Kayla added, under her breath but it was still clear as the rest of the conversation.

"We're doing this revival _for _the fans!" Samantha snapped. "If you even cared one bit about –"

"A fan is a fan," Kayla snapped. "I don't care if they like me for a show and part I personally hated…" Barry could hear the shock around him.

"Where are they?" Barry asked, jumping up. He had to stop this.

"Your job as an actor is the play the part. You just had to do it for half an hour on that stage and you didn't bother," Samantha snapped. Krypto could be heard growling now. "You turned down the revival instantly."

"Oh, don't act like you want me back on that pile of garbage," Kayla sounded angry now, angrier than Samantha. "You wanted me gone as much as I wanted off – no way in hell would I come back to your vile attitude. Besides, it's not my fault you weren't able to hold the show."

"Why you though?" Samantha asked. "You think your all that, but you're not. You're just a stone-cold bitch!"

The volunteers had seemed to be in a panic, no one thinking clearly now as Barry heard on their communications that they couldn't fix the microphone error, while no one seemed to think to find the girls to stop the argument either, but Barry figured there was only one place they could be.

He leapt over the table, wishing he could use his powers as he ran, pushing passed groups of con-going as he headed towards the room that they had to be in.

"I have to be an amazing actress to make anyone believe you were ever my best friend," Kayla continued, but which time there were some shuffling sounds, like fighting and Kayla laughing. Krypto barked, and Kayla called him a good dog.

"For god's sake stop!" Barry yelled, finally when he entered the private room for the celebrities. Samantha had her arms on Kayla; Krypto was growling at the other three who seemed to have backed up in fear of the teeth.

"Barry?" Kayla asked, confused why her Beautiful co-star had run in.

"There was a bug in the system! Your conversation went through the entire convention hall," Barry called; Samantha let go of Kayla at that, a look of horror on her face as well as the entire Magical Creature cast – even Krypto stopped growling and cocked his head at Barry. The group had kept the secret of Kayla dislike of the show and their own hate of each other for a very long time, after all.

"Who made this system?" Kayla asked after a moment.

"STAR Labs," Barry said, knowing it was from his foster father's company.

"Ugh," Kayla said with a groan. "That's the problem... Never use STAR Labs. Always go for Luthor Corp. Lena and Lex know what they are doing."

"Hey, that's my foster dad's company you're bad-mouthing," Barry muttered, a little hurt but knowing his priorities.

"Like you're on a first name bases with the Luthors…" Samantha mumbled.

"My cousin is Clark Kent. The known best-friend of Lex you idi…" Kayla started

"Shut up!" Barry snapped, and Kayla took a deep breath. Barry was right – there was no reason to make this worst.

"Thank you, Barry," Kayla whispered as she took the clip for the sound system off her shirt and then crushed it under her foot, she barely noticed the other Magical Creature stars doing the same. She gave Barry a hug. "You're a good friend."

"Of course, that's the one thing not sent out to the entire convention," Barry said with a laugh. "And please don't bad-mouth STAR in my presence."

"Sorry," Kayla looked humbled now as they turned to the others from Magical Creatures.

"Thanks," Samantha muttered to Barry but looked to Kayla. "I guess you got your wish. I doubt the revival's going to go ahead after that got broadcast."

"Good," Kayla stated, indicating for Krypto to follow her as she and Barry left the room, not sure what she was going to face entering the convention hall now.

-Beautiful-

Kayla sat on her bed in the hotel room with Krypto, re-listening to the conversation from before on the television.

Of course, it was caught on tape and now was everywhere. Right now, she was on a channel completely dedicated to tracking celebrities.

"It seems after years of speculation we finally have confirmation on what it was like on the Magical Creatures set," the female host of the show commented, "but Dillan, what does this say for the future of Kayla Kent con attendance?" She turned to a man by a green screen, the image of Kayla behind him.

"Well Kayla Kent skipped the rest of the day, but her representatives have confirmed she will be back at the con tomorrow," Dillan explained. "As for future cons, I think it's safe to eliminate Magical Creatures conventions from Kayla's list; they were always about 5 percent chance anyway, but now with this news I know she will definitely never attend. As for her other cons, I have push up several other cons by a percent or two. I did have to move Kayla Kent down from Broadway and Musical Bash – off from 80 percent to 60. That's more because of her filming schedule with Little Mermaid. On the flip side, Kayla Kent can now attend D23, the Disney Convention. Starting that off as a good 55 percent chance."

"Kayla Kent recently came out as gay. So, what about LGBTQ cons?" The woman asked while Kayla groaned from the bed.

"Possible, but also unlikely," the man, Dillan, said. "While Kayla had never stated her support for the community, but she had never said anything bad about it, I think it's safe to say that she wouldn't consider LGBTQ cons a priority. She may surprise us, so I've marked that at a low percentage of 40…"

"Why are you watching this?" Barry came in from his adjoining room, grabbing the remote and muting the TV before she could stop him.

"To see how bad it was," Kayla stated, looking down now. "I spent years – years, smiling and shoving aside my feelings for Magical Creatures. Just for the fans. And now… Lucy says it's not bad – she's putting out a release tonight and wants me to make a statement tomorrow during the Beautiful panel."

"Look, I spent the rest of the day talking to fans and got a lot of questions about you. Right now, people don't seem angry. Some are certainly sad about it all, but you didn't say anything bad about the fans, and that's what matters. All that was revealed was you don't like the show and there's bad blood between your co-stars. This is not a career ender, in fact I think it's juicy celebrity news… especially for you," Kayla gave a smile at that. "Come on."

"What?" Kayla asked.

Barry ran and was in his Flash outfit in a second, helmet covering his face.

"Come on and get your outfit on," Barry stated, grinning as the helmet covered his face.

"What?" Kayla was confused as Krypto wagged his tail, excited for whatever was about to happen.

"Well, I'm not letting you stay here, down in the dumps, so we either have two options," Kayla tried to keep a straight face, it was hard with the voice changer he used. "One – we can go back to con and surprise some fans with our life-like cosplays, or two – we can go and find some crime to stop."

"Crime stopping," Kayla stood at this. "I'm not ready to go back into the Lion's Den yet, even as Supergirl."

"Awesome," Barry stated as Kayla gave a smirk as she pushed her necklace; her Supergirl outfit going around her before she moved to put Krypto into his outfit.

"Let's have some fun!" Kayla stated, Krypto barking happily.

For the next few hours the superheroes ran around San Diego and neighboring towns in the state, stopping small crimes and keeping a count on who stopped more.

Kayla got Lex and Lena at Luthor Corp to help her on coms, while Barry had Cisco and Amelia in his ears from STAR Labs, the two seemed to never leave their posts; although it sounded like they were stressed from the malfunction at the convention, but they didn't let on.

"That one was unfair!" Barry called as the two stopped on top of the Golden Gate bridge, obviously now in San Francisco as Kayla and Krypto stopped a faulty helicopter. "I can't stop a helicopter going down…"

"All's fair in love and war, Flash," Kayla said, and Krypto barked out.

"Which is this?" Barry laughed, now standing on top of the supporting struts, high above the road and river.

"A little of both, I suspect," Kayla replied as she'd set the chopper down on the nearby riverbank to join him, the two in a good mood come. "Let's call it a night," she added as she sat down on the structure, Krypto yawning as he sat down next to his mistress.

"Fine," Barry said with a pout – not that she could see his face through the mask. "Amelia, Cisco we're done for the night. Thanks."

"Talk tomorrow, Bar," Amelia replied briskly as the coms shut off.

"Good job Lena, Lex," Kayla said.

"You too, Supergirl," Lex added to her, turning off the coms his end too.

"So, we're alone now," Barry said, taking a seat next to her now, letting his feet hang off the edge.

"We are," Kayla stated as Barry pressed a button on his costume to make his mask clear, so she could see his face.

"Look, Kayla, I want to go to bat for you, to help you with this Magical Creatures problem... But you need to tell me what I am helping you with." Barry was truthful here. "Tell me, what happened on that set?"

Kayla sighed at this, looking away as she stroked Krypto some more.

"How well do you know the show? Magical Creatures?" Kayla asked.

"Um… Amelia used to watch it, but not religiously," Barry confessed.

"Well, the theme of the show was that there are two sides to magic: the dark and the light. Creatures like vampires, golems and werewolves, were born or made to the dark; while fairy, angels, leprechauns, etcetera were born to the light. But witches, being magical humans, are the only ones who get to choose – the light or the dark. But family traditions kept the balance of power even until Samantha Arias' Maddie… an unknown witch, was discovered. Her decision would have tilted the power. My character, as the first magical creature she met, was the little devil on her shoulder trying to get her to choose the dark while others were trying to convince her of the light."

"Okay, I am following, I think," Barry said.

"Well the original ending of season one was supposed to be Maddie choosing the light and killing Ruby," Kayla confirmed. "But when the show premiered, Ruby became a quick favorite among the fans. The writers realized they could not kill Ruby, so instead they got me to sign a two-year contract and switched the ending. Maddie, instead of choosing, was strong enough that her power created a whole new side – the gray side – letting magical creatures who previously had no choice, choose between staying where they were or joining the gray."

"Okay," Barry said nodding. "So… where is this going?"

"The next two seasons the show focused more on Ruby," Kayla stated, and Barry nodded. "I was only originally supposed to be in 10 episodes and we weren't friends then. When Ruby became more important than the other characters, they got jealous. The other cast made my life a living hell – I stopped eating food on that set that was not pre-packaged. They did everything they could to make me miserable. Sara was the only one who I could count on that set and if I hadn't gotten the parts in that movie or those 5 episodes of Supernatural that I did at the same time, I would have likely left acting. Those parts showed me I loved acting, I just hated Magical Creatures," Kayla sighed at this. "So… I left. Lucy got me my part on Glee and I never again had a problem on set."

Barry remained silent for a minute, taking this in before he nodded.

"Okay, we can work with this," Barry said, putting an arm around Kayla and bringing her close. Kayla putting her head on Barry's shoulder. "I'll help you make a statement for tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

"You ready for rumors that Supergirl and Flash are a thing?" Kayla asked and Barry seemed confused; Kayla pointed, and Barry looked up. There was a new news helicopter, far enough away they could not hear what the two were saying, but close enough they could see the two hugging.

"Ah," Barry said, hoping they couldn't see his face as he pushed a button to have his face hidden again.

"Might not be the worst thing in the world to keep around," Kayla pointed out. "Come on, let's go. I'll beat you to the hotel." Kayla had already jumped into the air, shocking Barry as Krypto followed her.

"No fair!" Barry yelled as he stood, going to running down the structure, across the water and back on land to head back to San Diego.

-Beautiful-

The next day at the Beautiful panel, Kayla sat on the panel with Barry, Winn, and Paula. Krypto was just off stage, keeping a watchful eye, but being good.

"Before we open the floor to questions," Kayla said, taking the microphone – overnight the convention hall had removed the new communications put the old system back, not able to fix the new one. "How many questions are about Magical Creatures?" A lot of hands went up. "Okay, I am going to make one statement about what happened yesterday. Right here and right now and then I will answer no more questions about that show. This panel is for Beautiful."

Kayla took a breath, remembering the statement she had drawn up with Barry and Lucy's help. "I realize how upsetting it can be to know an actor or actress who portrayed a character you respected on a show you liked didn't like the show or character themselves. It's the reason I kept it quiet for so long – because I didn't want you disappointed. I wanted you to be able to enjoy the show you loved without knowing. But sometimes things get out. But I want to say here and now that I know I owe Magical Creatures a lot: It was the start of my career; it gave me some very loyal fans and I thank the show for that and all of you who have remained loyal to me through the years.

"But in the end, I had many issues on that show. Issues with the costumes; issues with the stories; and yes, issues with the cast, as you heard yesterday. So, I left the show when I could and started an amazing career – and I have never once looked back. So, no I will never step foot onto that revival, if it does indeed happen now. When I left, I asked them to write Ruby off in a satisfying way that made it impossible for her to come back. I am sorry they decided to give an opening, rewriting the show's own history, when they knew I would not return."

Kayla paused for a minute. "But in the end, all this doesn't matter. My feelings for the show don't matter; I am an actress paid to do a job. I play pretend. All that matters is I did that job well and you enjoyed it. Furthermore, in discussion with the convention staff, we have decided it's better that I don't do any of the Magical Creature photoshoots I was previously going to do, instead I am adding an extra solo photoshoot. If you want to redeem your Magical Creature photo there you can, otherwise either enjoy having a photo with the remaining cast or ask for a refund – the convention runner have been very generous in deciding upon this last option."

There was a moment of silence in the audience and then someone moved to the microphone set up for audience questions.

"Sorry, I know you said no question about Magical Creatures, but I got to know. Is it all supernatural shows?" The question was asked.

"I'm sorry?" Kayla paused.

"Supernatural, would you go back on that show? Your character was not killed off," the person pointed out.

Kayla smiled. "As of now there has been no offer, but if I got an offer and it worked into my schedule I would love to go back on that set. I had a good time on that show," Kayla said.

That seemed to make people happy as the panelist, a woman called Claire this time, took control of the panel.

"So, Barry… can you sing?" Claire asked; Kayla had to laugh as Barry rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Barry asked.

"Trust us he can sing," Paula added in.

"I think you're going to have to prove it man," Winn said.

"Okay, this is a technically press tour, after all. Kayla, will you sing with me?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Sure," Kayla said. Barry must have set this up with Winn, bringing a bit of a Musical Con to here. "What are we singing?"

"All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera," Winn suggested, making both Kayla and Barry look at him. "First thing that came to my mind."

"Hit it," Kayla laughed, to a little chuckle from the audience as the music played.

Barry shrugged as he started singing the first line; Kayla joining in when it was her turn, having fun with Barry and finally getting rid of the worry on Barry not being able to sing – everyone hated when musicals used autotuned, after all.

…

Later that day the pair went into the hotel after the con was over.

"See, I think you survived," Barry said.

"Yeah," Kayla agreed. "I'm just glad…"

"Kayla Kent," it was a familiar voice and Kayla paused to see Melissa Bens standing at reception. "Did you see the panel I was in earlier?" Kayla shook her head. She hadn't. "Well go online and watch it, I made sure to tell everyone how awful that set was even after you left and how mean the others were."

"Really?" Kayla asked, she had not expected problems on the set after she left.

"Oh, gees that show was awful! I completely get your frustrations with it," Melissa said. "And a lot of other people are saying the same thing. I think the future of that revival might be in jeopardy."

"Thanks," Kayla said, not sure what else to say.

"No problem," Melissa said. "Oh… by the way that crack about the hair was uncalled for," Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Dyed blonde."

"You are though," Kayla stated, pointing it out.

"Well, back before Supergirl wore the hood she had blonde hair," Melissa said. "And people prefer blondes."

"Come on you have to admit, it's a bit ridiculous how people think we look so much alike," Kayla pointed out. "I heard someone once say you could be mine and Kara's triplet."

"Yeah, that is ridiculous," Melissa agreed.

"Well now that is settled…" Barry said. "Melissa, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I'm actually not staying at this hotel and do have plans," Melissa said, sounding apologetic as she took out a card. "But here's my number," Melissa handed it to Kayla. "I think maybe someday we can actually work together. You can come onto Supergirl. They always have plots for weirdness that would allow you to come on."

Melissa walked out at that as Kayla put the card in her pocket.

"Did she just call me weird?" Kayla asked, planning on putting the number in her phone as Barry chuckled, the two heading for the elevator. "Why does everyone try to get me on their shows though?"

"Actually, I've been wondering if we could get you on Star Trek?" Barry stated, and Kayla laughed

"For you, sure Barry," Kayla said, as Krypto who had been quiet throughout the encounter with Melissa, barked beside them.

-Beautiful-

"We survived con," Barry stated as Kayla finished packing, the conventions over now and they planning to leave shortly. Krypto was asleep on the bed. "Time to get home and kiss our girlfriends."

"Yeah… before we go," Kayla said. "There is one thing I need to mention. About that fight I had with the Magical Creature co-stars." Barry nodded. That topic had not lessened at all, but things had seemed to lean Kayla's, way especially with other guest actors and actresses who had been on that set had started telling stories. Kayla had stayed true to her word during the Beautiful panel and had not answered another question about the show, too. "Before you came running in, Samantha Arias grabbed hold of me."

"I saw," Barry said with a nod, remembering. "I'm surprised she got the better of Supergirl."

"Yeah, well that's the thing… She bruised my skin," Kayla said, a little worriedly. "It healed in minutes."

"Okay, so?" Barry asked.

"No human should be able to hurt me," Kayla insisted. "No normal human, at least."

"You think she's a meta human?" Barry asked, and Kayla shrugged. "Well if she is, she's not doing anything bad. I'll tell my team to keep an eye on her."

"Don't tell Caitlin," Kayla added, not waiting her girlfriend to be concerned. Caitlin had been texting her every so often since the communication error, concerned about what had happened and Kayla made sure to call every night too, to talk to her and say night to Ruby and Marley – before calling Kara to do the same thing with her and Topar.

"I'll keep this to just Cisco and Amelia," Barry said with a nod. "And I'll beat you home." Barry smirked.

"You wish," Kayla said with a smile. The race home was on.

Post Chapter Note: So, I did decide to keep this chapter just Kayla and Barry. It felt right as they are the heroes and the actors/actress. I hope you enjoyed my first ever convention chapter too!

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	6. The First I Love Yous

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The First 'I Love Yous'

"Kayla, where are you?" Caitlin called out as she walked into Kayla's house. The girls were with her and Ruby ran to the couch, sitting down hugging her doll while Marley stayed by her mom's side. "Krypto, where is your mistress?" Caitlin added; Krypto was laying on the floor and he looked up lazily at this.

"Here, hold on," Kayla's voice was heard; it had been a month since the convention and, besides people still talking about her hate of Magical Creatures and the fallout from that, things were quiet. "What's up?" Kayla had appeared from the bathroom and Caitlin had to pause as her normally blonde girlfriend was supporting a hair color of dark red. "Yes, fine, make your remarks," Kayla sighed at the look.

"I like your normal blonde better," Caitlin stated with a pout as Kayla came over to give her a kiss. "I thought they would dye it when you got there?"

"It was easier to get it done here," Kayla said. "Besides, once I'm done shooting it can go back to blonde. So, you sounded like you had something to talk about when you came in?"

"Oh yeah, have you seen this?" Caitlin asked, putting a magazine down on the table as Marley moved over to the couch now. "'Kayla Kent's Stepdaughter Named After Hated Character'," Caitlin read out.

"A month," Kayla groaned. "I was wondering how long that would take to piece together – longer than I expected. I think they just had their teeth into all those stories guest stars shared, not to mention the revival being cancelled." The Magical Creatures revival was pulled just days before filming would have started.

"You don't see anything wrong with this?" Caitlin asked, pointing. Kayla shrugged. "Stepdaughter! You're not my wife… at least not, well…" Caitlin paused, not knowing how to say this. "We're so not ready for that."

"Caitlin, it's the tabloids. Stepdaughter makes a better headline than girlfriend daughter," Kayla said. "I'm surprised they didn't just get it over with and call her my daughter. Look, it's nothing. If you want, I'll ask Lucy to ask the papers for a correction."

"It's… fine I guess…" Caitlin sighed, not knowing why she came in so enraged over it. "Just… things have been a little…. Some of Ruby's friend made comments. Marley's friends are starting to talk. It's like…"

"You're getting the other side of being intimate with a famous person," Kayla said, realizing Caitlin's predicament. "People are at first in awe and want to know everything, then, once the shock and awe is over, you get the jealousy and even hate. People can be nasty to celebrities and people around them as well – especially when something like this happens. Give it time and it will calm down."

"It doesn't stop Ruby from being upset," Caitlin whispered, nodding her head towards her daughter and Kayla looked to her; Ruby was sitting on the couch hugging her doll, while Marley had joined her and seemed to be keeping her eye on her sister. Krypto had joined the upset girl.

"Want me to have a word with her?" Kayla asked.

"If you don't mind. Might mean, something coming from you…" Caitlin said, knowing her daughter idolized Kayla to the point of obsession. She hoped over time this too would lessen and that Kayla would be just another adult figure to Ruby; it helped that Marley didn't care about Kayla one way or the other.

"Before I do though," Kayla voiced. "I was wondering... I want you, the girls and Daphne to move in here." Caitlin was stunned at this. "If we're truly getting serious, this place has better security than your little apartment, and I wouldn't ask for rent or anything – money you can use for the girls." Besides, Kayla wasn't a big fan of Caitlin's two bedroom where anyone could come up and knock on their door, reporters included. "There's a better school system here; both private and public, with kids who would more understand having someone famous around. I haven't looked into it but some of the private schools might even include education for the deaf, too." Kayla hoped she was truthful here. "There are more than enough rooms here for everyone to have their own, even you if you don't want to share with me. And I don't remember the last time I walked into this house and Daphne wasn't here, so I'm pretty sure she lives here already."

"She's not here now," Caitlin pointed out, confused but lost for words at all this.

"She's in the backyard," Kayla chuckled, pointing. "She asked me why I don't have a pool just a few minutes ago." Caitlin tilted over to look at the door leading to the back but couldn't see much. "But… what do you say? I'm not going to be here basically the next few months so you can move in and get settled while I'm gone; get used to the place properly. But… just don't touch my work room."

"Work room, right," Caitlin repeated, almost on autopilot now. "I…." she paused, thinking it over – this felt impulsive and too fast and not her but also felt right. Deep down she knew this would be a missed opportunity if she didn't do it, and if it didn't work out she wouldn't be worst off – especially if she did save some money from living rent-free for a bit. "Okay let's do it."

Kayla kissed Caitlin's cheek at this, while Caitlin felt herself go red.

"Now, let me go have a word with that little one," Kayla said, going over to the living room and the girls. "Krypto, move over." Krypto moved immediately, letting Kayla sit down next to Ruby while Marley crossed her legs on the couch, eyes locked on her sister and now Kayla. "Hey, Little Gem, can we have a talk?" Ruby gave a nod, turning her head to look at Kayla.

"Your hair is red," Ruby said, going to touch it and Kayla gave a nod. "Ariel?"

"Yeah, that's why it's red. I hear you have been having some not nice too comments because of what happened last month at the convention?" Ruby gave a sad nod at this. "Well, what I do, sometimes people like to gossip – and sometimes the people close to me get the back end of that gossip. But all you must do is ignore it – it goes away soon enough, but if you let it get to you, it lasts longer. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Ruby said.

"And you have Topar, who's an old champ at this," Kayla said, making Ruby smile a bit. "And there's… something else. You, mommy, Marley, and Aunt Daphne are going to move in here with me. It means you'll be going to a new school and make new friends – friends who might also be used to this. Is that good with you?"

"Move in here?" It was Marley as Kayla looked to the girl, who had been reading hers and Ruby's lips this whole time.

"Urm…" Kayla wasn't sure what to say to this. She knew Marley wasn't as open to things like Ruby was and was more guarded over her little family too. Before Kayla could say more though, Marley got up and moved off, out to the kitchen where Caitlin had since gone.

"Kayla, are you my mommy now too?" Ruby asked, seemingly not bothered by her sister's attitude as Kayla turned her attention back to the girl.

"Um… no, I'm… Caitlin?" Kayla called out and Caitlin came out of the kitchen, no sign of Marley though. "Little Gem, why don't you ask your mom that questions… while I prepare for the party." Kayla was having friends and family over as a little bit of a send-off celebration before she left the next day for filming.

Kayla moved into the kitchen, finding that Marley was in the backyard with Daphne and decided not to seek the girl out – giving her space. So, she distracted herself with food preparation while trying not to listen in to what Caitlin was telling her daughter.

Finally, Kara and Barry arrived with Topar.

"Hey little one!" Kayla said as Kara entered and Topar ran to his aunt, picking up her nephew and kissing him before hugging Kara "Barry, how's my co-star doing?"

"A little upset you're going to be gone," Barry said, putting a hand on Kayla's back. Kayla put Topar down, who ran to Ruby. "We did see Sam use impressive strength – seems to happen when she angry more than anything, but she's not doing anything illegal." Kayla gave a nod at the update.

"Thanks, Barry," Kayla said giving a hug. "You'll make a good brother-in-law someday." Barry blushed at that; he and Kara were not there yet. "Although Mon is tough competition..." At that moment Mik had arrived with Imra, he was carrying a large jug of alcohol.

"What are you two up to?" Kara asked as she went to help Kayla, acknowledging her own brother-in-law in Mik.

"Nothing," Kayla said.

"Kayla, I can read your mind," Kara said. "I heard. Something with Samantha Arias?"

"Kara… it's nothing," Kayla said. "She seems to be a meta human but she's not a criminal. Meaning she's not Supergirl or the Flash problem."

"If you need…" Kara started.

"Kara, you're out of the superhero game, remember? I'm Supergirl now," Kayla pointed out, and Kara nodded. She didn't regret her decision all those years ago – Topar needed her safe and Kayla had done good as Supergirl since. She had stopped some meta human attacks and aliens; besides, according to Lex, who had played around with their multiverse system, they had less crime on this Earth than most other Earths anyway. He wasn't sure why. "And when you got out you said you didn't want to know." Kara nodded, remembering that as well, asking Kayla not to tell her unless she thought her and Topar were in danger. "So, has something changed?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head.

"Hey, little cousins," Clark's voice was heard as he walked in with Lois, Jason and Ella. "We've got a surprise for you…" After Clark came a familiar face of Lana Lang – the sisters' foster mother.

"Lana!" Kayla and Kara said at the same time, going to hug the woman who'd raised them since their teens. She had given them the strength to get where they were today.

"My girls, I can finally tell you apart," Lana chuckled, causing laughs around the room as they acknowledged Kayla's red hair.

"Same joke every time I dye my hair…" Kayla said with an eyeroll but was still smiling. She hadn't expected Lana here today. "How are you doing?" Lana had a major health scare recently with cancer; most doctors had told her to get her affairs in order, but Lex and Lena managed to find an experimental treatment for her which, last Kayla knew, was fighting the cancer.

"Well, I'm cancer-free," Lana said with a smile. "Officially in remission; I wanted to tell you two in person." Lana kissed both of them. "Now, where's my grandson? Topar?"

"Grandma!" Topar called out excitedly, and literally jumped over the couch to run at Lana at super-speed; Kara intervened to stop the boy damaging his grandmother, but Lana just laughed as she got to hug the little man.

Ruby sat on the couch, looking sad – the only family she'd ever had was her mom, sister and aunt, the latter two who were still in the backyard.

"And you must be little… Ruby?" Lana tried once she was done hugging Topar, glad she'd got the correct girl at the look on Caitlin's daughter's face. Lana walked over, smiling at the little girl.

"Now, girls, will you introduce me to your partners?" Lana asked; Kara and Kayla looked at each other before introducing Lana to Barry and Caitlin.

Soon the Grants arrived, having been invited by Kayla via her new connection to Carter.

"There's my little co-star," Kayla said, holding out her hand for Carter to high-five. "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes, and nervous! I've never had to travel before," Carter said.

The Little Mermaid was one of the first movies using a new type of animation – instead of the voice actors recording their voices and being inserted in later, now the voice actor did the recordings as the pre-designed animation was inserted and watching the scene. It wasn't perfect but gave a better idea as they could even control the character to a certain extent. It meant paying the voice actors more but also saved money in editing later.

"You're going to have to do it more even for voice roles now," Kayla added with a smirk.

"I'm also nervous about the cameo," Carter said – The Little Mermaid was having all their voice actors have a cameo in the movie. Carter was also playing a servant-boy for Prince Eric.

"Oh, that's nothing - you don't even have to speak," Kayla said, putting an arm around Carter. "I got you. And Ray Palmer's a sweetheart, he'll take care of you."

"Thank you for agreeing to watch after him," Cat interjected. "Neither me or Joel can get there and letting someone we don't know take care of our son was…"

"Don't mention it. Sara and I have got him," Kayla said with a nod. After all, Carter was coming with her and Sara on the plane tomorrow and would be staying with Kayla in her hotel suite. Cat Grant and Joel Foster had made her his caretaker while away for this movie, and with her connection to Kara, any worries or doubts Kayla could have about looking after the little actor was moot.

"I would have sent Kara, but Carly and Dawn need her," Cat said as even Kara waved this off, now carrying a pile of food on a plate and sharing it with Topar. "Are you sure you don't want any compensation…?"

"Nah, I make more than enough money. If you want to pay me back, give Kara a nice Christmas bonus," Kayla said with a wink.

"Done," Joel said, and Kara looked up at this, having heard some of it but her mouth was full of food now.

"Who is his agent?" It was Lucy, she had appeared during the conversation, along with Barry's sister and Cisco. Kayla had decided to invite everyone to this party, making it one of her bigger ones. The media camped outside would have a field day in the press tomorrow.

"I've been taking that role," Cat said. She had been the one to discover opportunities and contact the right people to get Carter auditions, after all.

"Well, you've been doing a good job clearly. Got him on the Little Mermaid, but you have another business to run and he's about to get more offers in. I can take him to the next level," Lucy stated. "Look what I did with this one," she nodded to Kayla who had to laugh

At that moment, Daphne appeared with Marley beside her and Kayla had to pause, wondering what the two thought of asking them to move in. Kayla was surprised though as Marley moved over to hug the actress who looked at Daphne now who simply smirked as she went to grab a plate of food.

When Marley broke from Kayla, she skipped off to her sister, leaving Kayla a little lost for words as Daphne returned with a plate of food which she handed to Kayla.

"Thank you," Daphne stated simply, Kayla not sure what else to say as Caitlin moved over, smiling widely now.

The party was going on well as Kayla had to chuckle shortly, when Sara walked in last – her hair dyed red too, being Kayla's stunt double during the movie.

…

The next day, Kayla was saying goodbye to Caitlin and the girls at the airport; Kara had turned up with Topar for a goodbye, while Cat was dropping off her son – giving him a lecture at the same time and hugging him.

It was time for them to leave as Kayla indicated to her co-star and Carter pushed his suitcase as he went to walk with her. Krypto was next to Kayla, walking besides her. Kayla had bought him his own first-class ticket and made sure the airline would let him use it – the studio had bought the ticket for her and Cat upgrading Carter from what the studio gave him to first class to be next to Kayla. Sara was there as well, she also having a first-class ticket.

It wasn't long before the four were on the plane, Carter sitting next to Kayla who was in the window seat. The moment they were airborne though, Kayla set her chair back and closed her eyes. Krypto was curled on his seat by the other window next to Sara, giving Carter a look.

It hadn't been more than 15 minutes when Carter started to feel restless.

"Kayla?" He asked; Sara was also sleeping as it was an early morning flight. "Isn't this exciting?"

"A plane ride? No," Kayla said, eyes still closed.

"But Kayla…" Carter tried.

"Carter, this is a long flight and I spent the entire night up with Caitlin last night. I need a few hours sleep. If you don't want to sleep, watch a movie or something…" Kayla said. She didn't like flying the commercial way, preferring her own methods, but when she did have to fly for appearances she preferred to sleep through it.

"Okay," Carter said with a nod. "Kayla… why is Krypto giving me a death stare?"

"Because you're sitting in his seat," Kayla said, causing Carter to frown now. He had taken the seat next to Kayla automatically when they entered. Kayla hadn't opened her eyes. "Check your ticket…" Carter looked at the ticket and then the numbers above the seats.

"Oh," Carter said, not sure what to say. Kayla didn't seem to care, but Krypto did. "You know what I don't want him mad at me…" he knew Krypto was a Kryptonian dog after all, so he undid his seat belt and stood up. Krypto was fast to take the seat as Carter went to take the seat he had been in, sitting next to Sara now.

"Good choice kid," Sara told Carter as Carter took out headphones to find a movie to watch. "Once we land Kayla will be good. I'm here for you now though."

"Thanks," Carter smiled at the other woman.

"And yes, this is pretty exciting. I've never been to he Caribbean before," Sara pointed out, Carter grinning at her. "If we have time off set, we'll have to explore. Kayla will want to too. Then again I don't know if she's been this way or not."

"I'd love that," Carter grinned.

-Beautiful-

"Thanks so much for the help," Caitlin told Mik and Imra. It had been a week since Kayla had left and Caitlin had started moving things from her apartment to Kayla's house.

"Well… Kara would have killed me if we didn't," Mik confessed. "And so would Kaylar, come to think of it." Mik seemed to like purposefully using her Kryptonian names at times; Caitlin had realized that as the added 'r' gave the name an extended sound. Kayla and Mik got along, but seemed to like to tease each other – Caitlin not sure if Kayla was annoyed by the use of her Kryptonian name from the man though.

"Is that everything?" Imra asked

"Yeah, thank you," Caitlin nodded as Mik came back down the stairs.

"Awesome." Imra nodded.

"In that case, see you soon." Mik took Imra's hand and the two had left.

Caitlin moved off from the front door to see Ruby in the living area.

"Oh, Ruby sweetie, no," Caitlin called, seeing the DVD boxes in Ruby's hands and Ruby finding a place under the TV of them. Caitlin moved over and took the boxes – the Magical Creature boxset. "These go upstairs. We only watch them up there and when Kayla is not here."

"But we love this show," Ruby said, seeming confused. She knew Kayla didn't like Ruby Nightingale on the show, but it hadn't sunk in that she didn't like the entire thing.

"You know Kayla doesn't," Caitlin reasoned. "She really dislikes it and we love Kayla more than this show so we're going to keep it away. Understand?" Ruby nodded. "Now go put it upstairs and start unpacking your room. Marley's already unpacking her stuff," she could hear her other daughter upstairs.

"My very own room?" Ruby asked, taking the boxes and running up the stairs.

"Good call," Daphne appeared coming down the stairs, making Caitlin raise an eyebrow. "You ever looked in this cabinet?" She added, moving to a cabinet in the room. Caitlin shook her head as Daphne opened the cabinet next to the TV. "Every single TV show, movie, or play she's ever been in – everything but Magical Creatures. I noticed it earlier."

"Why keep everything?" Caitlin asked, shocked as she took out a random box. It didn't look like something that could be bought. A handwritten DVD box, and on the front was 'Beautiful on Broadway' and a date – it must have been the date the play was recorded. She must have gotten permission to film it.

"I don't know. The real question is, why does she still use DVDs and BluRay? Most people just download or stream. These things are going the way of the VHS," Daphne commented as Caitlin put it away and tilted her head at her sister. She still used DVDs and BluRays as well. "And she has a full-length mirror on wheels in that closet – it has some weird tech in it I never seen before. I plan on playing with it."

"Daphne, no," Caitlin groaned. "I know we live here now but let's not mess with Kayla's stuff. No going into her room – or her work room. Leave her things where they are. If you need room just move them slightly."

"So, you're not curious about this folder and notebook I found in that draw?" Daphne asked, holding up a notebook and a blue folder that seemed to be packed. The notebook had papers coming out of it as well. "There's a lot more in there as well."

"Put it away," Caitlin snapped, annoyed with her little sister. "I thought I raised you better," Caitlin's phoned binged and she took it out.

"Have you two told each other you I love you yet? Because you just told Ruby you loved her and she loves you," Daphne pointed out.

"What?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"I never felt what she felt. Never knew what my sister knew. Until she walked into my life. Beautiful girl makes me stop in my tracks. Now I know what's falling in love like," Daphne was reading from the notebook. "They're song lyrics. Never heard them before. I think Kayla writes songs. This one is dated soon after she met you."

"Give me that," Caitlin said, grabbing the notebook and folder. "What draw?" Daphne pointed and Caitlin opened it up to find more folders and notebooks. She grabbed them all and put them in her work bag. "Dr. Wells asked me to come into the lab. Stop going through Kayla things and unpack your own – and watch the girls!"

"Yes ma'am," Daphne said as Caitlin headed out.

-Beautiful-

"So, what's this big important thing Dr. Wells needs to tell us?" Cisco asked.

Barry, Amelia, and Jesse were all in the Cortex, hanging around. All three shrugged at him. "You're his kids and you have no idea?"

"All dad said was he wanted us here," Jesse pointed out.

"Good thing I got off set early," Barry said, glancing at the clock. It was the afternoon and Barry had run here after he got off set – assuming he had been running late – but Caitlin wasn't even here yet or Harrison. He did have to meet with Kara soon, though.

Caitlin came in at this point, focusing on Barry the moment she did. "Barry, good," Caitlin called, taking all the notebooks and folder out of her bag. "Give this to Kara to keep safe."

"Um… okay?" Barry said, taking all the books. "What is it?"

"Apparently Kayla writes music," Caitlin said. "Daphne was snooping so I decided until Kayla's back and can hide her things she doesn't want us to see, they're better off with her sister."

"Good idea," Barry nodded.

"Moving in stressful?" Amelia asked.

"A little," Caitlin said with a nod. "So, what is this all about?"

"No one knows," Cisco added with a shrug, but was saved the moment Dr. Wells came in.

"Oh, good you all got here," Harrison Wells called, walking in. "I have some news and I wanted all of you to know before I announce it to the public tomorrow."

"That's a quick turnaround," Amelia pointed out to her adopted father, turning her chair a bit to face the man.

"Well… Tomorrow I will be announcing STAR Labs is officially closing its doors and shutting down," Harrison stated, a little humbly, causing shock to spread across everyone in the room.

"What…?" Amelia finally broke the silence, shocked.

"I'm sorry Amelia," Harrison said, sadly now – Amelia had been the only kid he raised to get his love of science. Jesse, when she was young, looked like she was going that direction, but the media had called her destiny; and Barry had wanted to be an actor for as long as Harrison had known him. "I know you wanted to take over these labs someday and it would have been my pleasure to give them to you – but I don't have a choice. The labs are losing money, more money than we can make. That sound system was supposed to be our way back, but we all know what happened there."

"Kayla," Caitlin whispered.

"That was a bad weekend," Cisco added, grasping Amelia's hand now.

"Oh, it's not her fault," Harrison pointed out. "The error would have happened eventually. I mean, it doesn't help it revealed a major celebrity secret…"

"What will happen? To you?" Jesse asked concerned more about her father's dream than anything.

"I have more than enough money to retire and live the life I want; I still own this building and land so I'm going to look into what I can do with it. Maybe tear down the building and make condos? Or maybe a museum for Central City history? There are many things I can do," Harrison mused. "This does mean everyone currently working here is out of a job, and that pains me. You're all brilliant and I wish I didn't have to do this." Caitlin, Cisco, and Amelia, who were all losing their jobs, took deep breaths in at this.

"It relieves me you found Kayla and are now living with her," Harrison pointed out to Caitlin. "It was my great honor to save you from Hunter; I think of you like a daughter too Caitlin, and Cisco you are like a son."

"Thank you," the pair said weakly. It was little comfort with being out of work but both thought of Harrison Wells like a father.

"I am looking into outlets for all my employees," Harrison added. "I'm hoping most of you, most of them, can move on to something better."

"I can't believe this is happening," Amelia finally spoke, Harrison about to move over to hug his daughter but Cisco moved first.

"Amelia," Cisco said as Harrison paused. "Maybe we can do something together? Open our own little business… as husband and wife."

"What?" Amelia asked as the room fell quiet once more.

"I was going to do this later," Cisco took the ring out of his pocket. "But now is as good as any, I think. We've been together for years, so let's start a new life now." Cisco opened the ring box to show the diamond ring. "Marry me?"

Amelia kissed Cisco head at this.

"Yes!" Amelia said as Cisco smiled and put the ring on her finger, the room erupting into applause.

"Well, it seems I have a wedding to plan," Harrison spoke with a smile. "And a daughter to bring down the aisle." Amelia smiled at Harrison now.

"Maybe Kayla can write your song," Barry added, eyes going to him. He had been glancing to the notebook. "She's not bad – I mean, I've seen better but seen worse too. I wonder why she doesn't make an album?"

Caitlin put her hand on her hip. "I gave that to you so Daphne wouldn't snoop. Not so you could!" Caitlin pointed out.

"Um… yeah I'll go give this to Kara," Barry muttered, closing the notebook he was looking at and grabbing the rest. "Congrats." Barry smiled at his sister and Cisco. "I think I got to figure out a new place to run Flash from though." Barry was out before anyone could comment on this.

"You know, Cisco marries Amelia…" Jesse started. "And if Barry marries Kara, and Caitlin marries Kayla that makes us all family."

"I… um… I got to unpack," Caitlin muttered at this, the shock of what just happened finally settling in and realizing she was out of a job too as she walked out. On the plus side it wasn't like this job was her true passion, maybe she could look for something else?

"Since this is all over, mind us taking the day off?" Cisco asked and Harrison nodded as Cisco smiled at Amelia. The two leaving Harrison and Jesse alone.

"So, any boy in your life?" Harrison asked Jesse who sighed. "Girl? I don't care."

"Bye dad," Jesse groaned, waving as she walked out.

-Beautiful-

Barry was sitting in the Grant kitchen, going over the notebooks and folder he had.

Since he had come here, he could hear Carly and Dawn arguing and Kara trying to break them up. It seemed she finally got the two to stop as Carly went to her room and Dawn sat in front of the TV where Topar was already.

"School starting will be a life savior," Kara groaned as she walked in.

"You know, after this day – both good and bad – Kayla's music is very calming," Barry pointed out. "She could use some work, but I found some I really like. I think this one is talking about me."

"That leads to a lot of questions," Kara chuckled. "But instead I am going to go with why exactly you have Kayla's diary?"

"Diary?" Barry paused. "These are song lyrics."

"That's how Kayla writes her diary," Kara pointed out.

"With accompanying music?" Barry asked, holding up the sheet music.

"She's weird," Kara shrugged.

"Well then… this just became awkward," Barry muttered, putting the music back in the folders and closing the notebooks. "Caitlin wanted me to give this to you for safe keeping because Daphne was snooping. I shouldn't have snooped myself."

"You shouldn't," Kara pointed out. "Of course, Kayla didn't think about hiding it when she told them to move in though," she took the books and ran up to her room, coming back down almost as fast as Barry could have. "They are safe from all prying eyes except mine. And considering I can read her mind I can look at her diary."

Barry made a face at this, wondering if Kayla would be pissed at the amount of people who read her diary today. "So what good and bad happened today?" Kara asked.

"Harry is shutting down STAR Labs," Barry stated, putting his elbow on the counter and his head in his hands, finally letting this sink in. "Amelia is upset, and I got to find a new place to be the Flash from."

"Lena and Lex won't mind another hero hanging out at Luthor Corp," Kara stated, putting an arm around Barry and kissing his head. "So, what good happened?"

Barry went into his pocket and took out a couple of keys. "The contract on the house I wanted closed," he surprised Kara with this – she knew he had mentioned buying a new place but had not known he had gone out and done it already. "It's beautiful Kara. Right on the water. There are 5 bedrooms. A study. Living room. A pool in the backyard as well. A giant kitchen where we can hire someone to cook. Or we can cook. Whichever you want."

"We?" Kara asked.

"It's for both of us," Barry stated. "I know you're not ready to live with me full time – and I get it, I do," Kara raised an eyebrow. "I know why you're not ready when Caitlin was: the father of your child wasn't an abusive dick; he was the love of your life and moving on will be slower for you. But maybe you could take this key," Barry put the key in Kara's hand. "Move some stuff in for you and Topar. Spend nights, with me. Topar can have his own room. We can get a dog or cat, if you like cats, or frogs. I don't mind."

"Topar a little too strong for human pets," Kara pointed out at this. "But I would love to take this key and come to the house. To stay there on my days off." Barry smiled at that. "There is one thing I need to know though," Barry raised an eyebrow. "Where is it?"

"Oh," Barry said with a smile, writing down an address. "It's in Central. I hope that's okay?"

"I'm fast enough to get to and from," Kara pointed out. "I'd like to see it."

"Now?" Barry asked.

"Carly, Dawn, Topar! We're going somewhere," Kara yelled out. "I'll take Topar and Carly, if you got Dawn."

"On it," Barry said grabbing Dawn, to the surprise of the girl as Kara took Topar, who laughed, and Carly.

Barry ran, and Kara followed Barry speed trail from the air, and landed in the backyard.

"Wow, look at that pool!" Dawn said, easily getting over being ran by Barry as she went to the edge. "You could have told me to bring a bathing suit!" she turned around and noticed the water behind. "And the ocean…?"

"Carly, keep an eye on her," Kara sighed, and Carly saluted.

"Why does she do that? The saluting thing?"Barry asked as Kara, Barry, and Topar walked into the house. Topar ran around the large room.

"She says it's practice for when she's in the military," Kara shrugged it off. "This place is pretty bare."

"I just got it today and the previous owner took all their furniture, so I need to shop a bit," Barry explained, but showed Kara around the living room anyway.

"I was thinking this could be Topar's room," Barry stated when they got outside. "It had a nice view of the ocean."

"My room?" Topar asked, coming up the stairs and running in. "Can I get a large Lego set? And cars? And action models? And –?"

"Topar," Kara said. "We still live in Grant house. This is only part time." Topar pouted. "Besides, you already have all that at the Grants." He did have his room there too, even if it was smaller than this place.

"But I'll get you some toys," Barry spoke up, and Kara gave Barry a look as Topar smiled. "For when he's here, I mean. He can't bring everything with him, after all." Kara sighed. She figured it was better to let Barry spoil Topar for the moment. "Let him enjoy the room. Come on."

Barry took Kara's hand to a room at the end of the hall, opening the door.

"The master bedroom," Barry pointed out. "Walk in closet, en suite… and balcony," Barry brought Kara out to the door and opened it. Kara could see Dawn sitting at the of the pool, kicking up water. Carly was there as well, watching her sister and looking around. "You like?"

"Much better place for a family than your studio apartment," Kara said with a smile. "I like it. Still needs furniture though. But I do see myself and Topar spending nights here and when we're ready moving in... I can see even raising more kids here." Barry had a smile on his face at that. "But you're right, I need more time. These last few months have been amazing but I just…"

"You need time," Barry repeated. "So, how about we make a deal?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "You keep the key. You come here whenever you want and when you're ready for us to be a family, you ask me."

"What?" Kara asked.

"I will not ask you to move in fully. When you're ready, you ask me. I won't ask you to marry me – when you're ready, you ask me," Barry said.

"Okay," Kara said with a nod. "Deal." Kara kissed Barry's lips to seal the deal. "I do want to spend the night here soon." Barry smirked. "But you're going to need to get a bed. And furniture and well… everything."

"I know, I know," Barry groaned; Kara has mentioned the lack of furniture quite a few times now. "It's on the way," Barry said as Kara's phone rang.

"Cat," Kara said, picking up the phone. "Sorry, Barry had to take us somewhere. We're on our way back." She told her boss with a smile.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin came back into the house and was now lying on the couch.

"Hey," Daphne said coming down the stairs. "Me and the girls have basically unpacked your…" Daphne paused, seeing her sister was upset. "What's wrong?"

"STAR Labs is closing down," Caitlin sighed as Daphne paused. "I'm out of a job."

Daphne was silent for a moment, shocked at the news, before coming up to Caitlin. "Urgh. That sucks… but it's all going to be okay," Daphne said. "It's got to be okay. You'll get unemployment for a bit and then… hey, didn't Lex and Lena offer you a job?"

"They did! I forgot about that," Caitlin sat up at this before pausing. "But… I just… I don't know," Caitlin paused. "I love STAR, not because of the work but because of who I was with. I don't know what I want to do with my life now – if I even want to continue in laboratories."

"Well… look around," Daphne stood at this. "We're good. We have a home – and Kayla is making millions off Little Mermaid." Caitlin gave her sister a look. "It's true. We're fine on home and food. You can take time and figure out your life now."

"What if this doesn't last though?" Caitlin asked. "If I'm still out of a job and Kayla and I don't work out…"

"Don't look at the negatives," Daphne stated. "You're doing good now."

"And even if we did last and I didn't get employment, there's added problems," Caitlin said, not listening to her sister as she wallowed in confusion. "Insurance – we're covered through my job; and Ruby needs that insurance for her inhaler and for medicine. Marley for her hearing aids, and…"

"Caitlin…" Daphne sighed, bite her lip not having thought of that.

"It's all going to come out of pocket now," Caitlin stressed. "I got some savings, but I need…."

"You can use my college fund," Daphne spoke quickly, making Caitlin glare at her sister now. "I want to be a photographer. I don't need college."

"But it would be helpful. No, you're going to that college you got into," Caitlin stated firmly; Daphne was starting college this year. "It's already paid for anyway – and it's an amazing school for photography right in National City."

"Well then, at least let me get a job," Daphne said. "I can help."

"If you want a job get a job," Caitlin said with a nod hugging her sister.

"Mommy!" Ruby yelled out, clearly happy. "Come see my room." Caitlin put a smile on her face as she moved toward the stairs.

….

It was a few weeks later and Caitlin was on set at STAR Trek Galaxy, on a Saturday.

Ruby and Marley had started their new schools, while Daphne had started college, meaning Caitlin had a lot of time to herself. Barry had invited her to the set.

Kara was there as well with Topar; Ruby going to stand next to them as they saw Barry. He was squatting behind something – Caitlin wasn't sure what the prop was. He had a phaser in his hand and was talking, apparently on the con.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Caitlin whispered.

"Barry is under attack… I think," Kara whispered back, giving Caitlin a smile as the director called cut. Barry stood and moved and over to them.

"Hey Caitlin, happy you came!" Barry said. "I've missed seeing you. And you Ruby." Barry smiled at the girl. "Where Marley?"

"With Daphne – both doing homework," Caitlin smirked at this. With Daphne's college so local she had decided to commute each day to the college.

"Barry can you watch the kids for a bit while me and Caitlin have a girl talk?" Kara suddenly asked, knowing she and Caitlin had a lot to talk about.

"Oh, girl talk? Sure," Barry said. "Come on you two, I'll show you the props. I don't need to shoot my next scene for an hour or so," Barry gave a nod at the two kids who happily followed him as Kara put a hand on Caitlin's back, leading her to find a place to sit.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked and Caitlin shrugged at this. "Lena's been asking if you're going to accept their offer." Caitlin, once again, shrugged, she still hadn't decided what to do with her life. "Have you talked to Kayla?" Kara moved on.

"She calls every day to say goodnight," Caitlin said. "To me and the girls… although the calls come in the middle of the day."

Kara laughed. "Yeah, I get them too. Kayla's not good with time differences."

"Should we tell her?" Caitlin asked.

"Tried once, she just stopped calling and Topar got sad," Kara said, frowning. "But have you actually talked to her? About what's going on with you?"

"She's busy," Caitlin implored. "She doesn't need to listen to me going on about life." Caitlin looked down. "But I miss her. I wish she was here with me. All I want is her."

"Caitlin, have you ever been in love before?" Kara asked now.

"I thought I loved Hunter but now…" Caitlin paused as she talked.

"Let me tell you about Mon," Kara said making Caitlin look to her.

"When I met him, I was young, I'd only been… Supergirl," Kara whispered this bit to Caitlin, "for a year… maybe a little over. I had just started as a nanny – just out of my teens. My twin sister's career was taking off; it was just after Magical Creatures. I didn't know where I was going with my human life but then he dropped out of the sky. And he was a… Daxamite. You don't know how bad that was to a Kryptonian," Kara was whispering as she spoke those lines. "He was everything we thought bad, and not to mention he was one of the Princes of Daxam too! I should have hated him – I did at first, but there was something about him. Something… charming. And he changed. He stopped drinking, stopped partying and even took up a costume to help me. Because of me. I fell hard and fast."

Kara paused as she remembered. "It was an all-consuming love. I just wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with me. Whenever we were apart we missed each other. We were married and pregnant within a year – I had Topar by the time I was 22. But we were happy," Kara said. "He was the one person I could tell anything to. He changed my world – my first love and… I thought my last. And when he died… well, remember that movie Kayla did, Dance Call?" Caitlin nodded at the film title. "You know the scene where she started crying as she's talking to her best friend?"

"I heard that wasn't in the script. Kayla just started doing it and the director liked it," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, she started doing it because she felt my grief," Kara said, Caitlin's mouth opening at this. "Right after filming she was with me. Came to the Grant house where I had already confessed everything to Cat. Mon was gone; he saved everything but left a hole in my heart. He left me with a son to love, but not himself. I never thought I would feel that way again – and then Barry showed up. It's not the same as when I was with Mon; love is never the same twice, but love is love. And I know Barry is my second chance."

"That's very sweet," Caitlin voiced.

"So, my question is… do you love Kayla?" Kara asked.

"I do," Caitlin said. "It's so much different than what I feel for anyone else."

"What Kayla feels for you is what I felt for Mon," Kara told Caitlin truthfully. "Kayla's been with other women before, but she's never loved before. Sara was close, but the two were quick in realizing they were not it. And she always knew it because she knew what love was like thanks to our bond. So, if you need Kayla, ask her to come. She'll fly home even for a night."

"I don't want her to come home for me," Caitlin pointed out. "Because I love how much she loves her job. You can see it when she's on set. I want to see her happy like that."

"Then go to her," Kara said. "Take Ruby and Marley out of school or a few days and fly off. Be spontaneous."

….

Caitlin almost couldn't believe she was out of the airplane, luggage in hand and Ruby holding onto her other hand, Marley holding Ruby's hand. It had been a long flight and the girls' first flight.

They hadn't been too thrilled with it, but it was worth it to see Kayla and be in the Caribbean. The extra luggage Caitlin had was being wheeled behind her by airport staff, but she wasn't sure where to go. She hadn't gotten a hotel room and she didn't know where Kayla was. She was starting to see the flaw in this plan.

But she had received a text from Kara almost the moment she started to doubt everything, telling her where to go. Marley now had the wheeled luggage as Ruby kept hold of her hand, and when she got to where Kara had told her, she saw a crowd – people being kept held back and she knew what this was: A live filming on the beach outdoors.

Caitlin kept good hold of Ruby as she squeezed her way to the front, telling Marley to stay put at a safe distance, and when she got through the crowd, there was Kayla on the beach in what looked like a bin-liner that looked a lot like what Ariel had worn when she first got her legs. They currently weren't shooting as another redhead there with wet hair and towel over her was talking to a crew member nearby.

"Sara!" Caitlin called out, knowing she needed help to get passed security. "Sara!"

Sara looked up from her own conversation to see Caitlin. Sara came up and whispered to security, pointing at her. The officer came over and let her and Ruby in. Caitlin and Ruby moved near Sara. "Kayla didn't tell me you were coming," Sara said. "Where's Marley?"

"She's safe," Caitlin stated, luckily able to see her other daughter through the crowd. Marley was quite confident for a girl of her age. "And Kayla doesn't know," Caitlin said. "At least, I hope not with her bond to Kara…" Kayla was up on a rock and Krypto was barking at her now. They were filming again and Ray Palmer, of Lovers of Tomorrow fame, was calling him Max – the scene was exactly out of the Little Mermaid when Eric had first seen Ariel with legs. Ruby was smiling as she watched.

"Oh, she'll love this," Sara said.

"You're wet," Caitlin pointed out.

"Yeah, I was the one pulled out of the water," Sara said as the scene ended, and cut was called. "Kayla!" Sara yelled out.

Kayla looked to Sara and paused at seeing Caitlin, a smile coming across her face.

"Caitlin," Kayla said, coming up with Krypto by her. "What are you doing here?"

"Kayla!" Ruby yelled out and ran at Kayla, Kayla grabbing her. "Oh, Little Gem, you're all wet now," Kayla kissed the top of Ruby's head as Ruby laughed. Kayla herself was wet as well clearly having been in the water too.

"Where's Marley?" Kayla repeated Sara's question.

"Safe," Caitlin pointed out, indicating to her daughter. Kayla though moved over to another security guard and whispered to him. After a moment, he left, heading toward Marley. Caitlin watched with a smile as he signed to the girl, who followed him into the filming area.

"Mario knows sign language. He's been helping me learn more," Kayla explained, coming up and kissing Caitlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you," Caitlin said, as Marley came up to them now, Mario the security guard taking control of the luggage.

"Well this is nice," Kayla said.

"I see kissing," it was a male voice; Ray Palmer had come up. "This must be the girlfriend. Caitlin, right?" Caitlin nodded. "And you have to be Ruby and Marley. Kayla talks about all of you of all the time. Where's the little sister? Daphne?"

"Ray, shut up!" Kayla whispered, blushing a bit but Caitlin had to smile.

"Okay," Ray said with a smile and wink. "Ray Palmer or Prince Eric as I am around here."

"Hi," Ruby said with a smile; Marley waved.

"Well I'll let you go back to kissing," Ray said, backing up to receive a light slap from Kayla.

"So, how's Krypto working out as Max?" Caitlin asked as Marley went to pet the dog and Kayla put Ruby down.

"Great," Kayla pointed out, rubbing her dog's head. "He seems to get on well with Ray, which is a bonus."

"I'm pretty sure the dog is getting more than me," Sara pointed out, joking.

"Kayla, they want us to redo the last part of the scene again," Ray yelled out.

"Ah," Kayla rolled her eyes. "I got to do… stay right here." Kayla turned around. "Hey Mario," she addressed the guard who had left Caitlin's luggage next to Caitlin. "Do me a massive favor please, and bring my girlfriend luggage to my hotel? You can tell the front desk to put it in my room."

"Sure thing, Ms. Kent," the man said, going back for the bags as Kayla and Krypto moved back off to the filming part of the beach.

….

"This is a hotel room?!" Caitlin asked as they walked into the room; Carter was sitting on a couch in like a living area with books.

"This is what you get when you're famous and star in a Disney movie," Kayla stated. "Carter, how was your lessons today?" Carter gave a non-committal nod at this. "Well you better be done soon. You're needed in the recording studio tonight. Go get some sleep – it's going to be a late night. And show the girls your room. I've arranged with reception for them to get an extra kids' bed in there."

"Okay," Carter sighed. "You could just say you want some time alone with your girlfriend. Come on girls," Carter waved his hand and Ruby and Marley followed him while Krypto went to take a nap on a chair.

"You even have a little kitchen in here!" Caitlin pointed out, moving over to worktop with microwave and small fridge.

"Yeah," Kayla said with a smile "So… any other reason for this visit or did you just want to see my hotel room?"

"I missed you," Caitlin corrected, going over and kissing Kayla. Being here with her made Caitlin realize how much she missed her girlfriend. "And I needed you. I had to tell you about STAR Labs… it closed down."

"I know," Kayla said, surprising Caitlin. "I'm in the Caribbean – not on the moon."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Caitlin asked, taking a step back at this. Kayla sat down though on the other couch Krypto wasn't on.

"I didn't want to pry," Kayla said truthfully. "I figured you would tell me when you were ready." Kayla looked up at her at this. "I know you haven't taken Lex and Lena up on their offer too."

"Well… I'm torn," Caitlin sighed, sitting next to Kayla now. "On one hand it's a good offer, and on the other hand… I don't know if I love my work. I mean, not the way everyone else loves theirs. Look at you, you love acting. I always wanted to be a doctor, or something in the field of medicine and now I'm questioning my life choices." Kayla just sat there though and listened. "But the girls need me to get medical insurance again. So, I don't think what I want matters. I'm a mom first."

"Hey, it matters," Kayla said. "Look, take your time. I got you. I got the girls. Talk to Lex and Lena or figure out exactly what you want. It's important you're happy." Caitlin had to give a little smile at that. "But not this weekend. Because this was the perfect weekend for you to show up. I got to do 'Kiss the Girl' tomorrow night and a few other small scenes during the day, but this weekend is mostly just voice actors catching up. I have some time off. I'll take you and the girls around." Caitlin smiled at that.

"Settle into the room," Kayla stood up at this. "Order room service on Disney – anything you want." Caitlin laughed at this. "I got to get Carter to his recording tonight, but Sara can bring him back so I'm not out late." She was trying her best to keep an eye on Carter, but it didn't come as naturally to her as it did Kara. Luckily though, Sara had stepped up and was surprisingly caring for the boy.

…

That night Caitlin was lying next to Kayla in her bed, Krypto was at the foot of the mattress, giving her looks – upset about Caitlin taking his spot again.

Caitlin turned around to the sleeping Kayla.

"Kayla?" Caitlin whispered and kissed Kayla to wake her; she knew Kayla woke even though she didn't move. "Kayla…" Kayla mumbled something. "I love you." It might not have been the time or place, but Caitlin had to finally say it.

"I love you too," Kayla muttered, putting an arm around Caitlin and bringing her closer. Caitlin snuggled into her girlfriend, putting her head on Kayla's chest to use her like a pillow. Smiling as she closed her eyes.

Post Chapter Note: This weirdly proved a challenge for Sigma to edit but worked out well in the end. Hope you all liked it!

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	7. Beautiful Festivities

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note: Originally, I was going to end this run at the last chapter and put Beautiful on break, but a discussion with Sigma, and this chapter being written, made up my mind and I decide to continue instead. There is a bit of a time jump from the last chapter, with that one filming Little Mermaid, and now Kayla's done. Now we're near Christmas too.

Beautiful Festivities

Kara was in Barry's beach house putting up Christmas decorations.

"That looks nice," Barry commented as he came down, grabbing some things off the table. Topar was hanging some baubles on the tree. "Where did you get everything?"

"Your foster father gave me some," Kara said. "Harry told me if I didn't put them up, no one would – and I mean, come on, it is the day before Christmas Eve." Barry gave a noncommittal nod at that as he checked his cell.

"It's Christmas Eve-Eve!" Topar added, obviously excited.

"Sorry Kara, I got to go," Barry stated now, heading for the door.

"Beautiful?" Kara asked; Beautiful was coming out in theaters tomorrow and the red carpet was tonight. Both Barry and Kayla had been running around for advertisement, being the leading lady and man and with The Little Mermaid now in post-production for Kayla.

"Yeah," Barry stated.

"I assume you'll be at Kayla's house later for the party?" Kara asked as Barry gave a nod.

"Are you and Topar going to be here for Christmas morning?" Barry asked. Kara still did not live with him in his house by the beach in Central, even though they were there a lot of weekends.

"No – the Grants in the morning. Here in the afternoon," Kara stated, and Barry gave a smile and kissed Kara's cheek.

"Then Topar gifts can stay here for him to open here," Barry stated brightly, giving Topar a wink as he left. Topar eyes on the gifts under the tree.

"No," Kara told her son as she handed him another decoration to hang; keeping him away from his presents.

-Beautiful-

Kayla was sitting on the couch with Krypto next to her. She had professionally dyed her hair back to her natural blonde color now that the Little Mermaid was over. She had a script in her hand and the TV was on – an old episode of Supernatural she had been on years ago.

"What the hell was I doing with my hands?" Kayla asked no one particularly as she cringed at her performance. It wasn't bad but over the years she had become a much better actress than this showed.

"I think you just signed 'help me'," Caitlin joked to Kayla as she paused. Caitlin and Daphne had come in while Kayla was busy watching the TV while Marley and Ruby were nearby laughing.

"If I did, I didn't mean to," Kayla said with a chuckle.

"So, is this why you keep all those tapes?" Daphne asked. "For research in case you ever do the part again?"

"Basically," Kayla stated; she had been presented with the opportunity to return to Supernatural for the second half of the current season while she was filming for the Little Mermaid. She had decided to take the role and had already filmed one scene as a cliffhanger before break. "I need to evolve the character and respect what I did previously – this is really awesome anyway. I mean listen to this." Kayla opened the script, reading from it. "Sam, you should know better. Do you really want demons to have no leader, to run around with no one to answer to? Someone needs to take over hell. That someone just happens to be me."

"Not as good as the one line you filmed for the last episode," Daphne pointed out. "Sammy, you're right there is no new King of Hell, but there is a Queen. That was an epic cliffhanger!" Kayla laughed at that. She had been practicing that line for a while, having wanted it to be just perfect as her first line back on Supernatural; she having stepped out of the shadows as she said, it her character's eyes going black.

"What's with the bags? Don't tell me, more decorations?" Kayla asked. When she had returned from filming the Little Mermaid at the beginning of the month, the house was completely decorated for Christmas already – something Kayla did not complain about.

"No, this is for the birthday party," Caitlin pointed out. "I'm glad the weather is nice enough to have it in the yard."

"Birthday party?" Kayla paused. "For Ruby and Marley?" Ruby was born at 11:45 on Christmas Eve, while Marley had been born just over 15 minutes later, on Christmas Day, from Kayla was told. "I thought we were doing that after Christmas?"

"Nope," Daphne said. "Today."

"You remember the premiere for Beautiful is tonight, right?" Kayla pointed out.

"Don't worry, the party will be done long before that," Caitlin stated with a smile and Kayla shrugged.

"Okay, I got to go anyway," Kayla said.

"More secret filming?" Daphne asked with a smirk, and Kayla paused. "I mean since you got back almost everyday you have been leaving. It's not for Supernatural, you literally appeared for two seconds so far and filming not back yet. So… what is it?" Daphne had been confused and interested in what Kayla had been doing.

"Nothing important," Kayla said, but had to smirk internally. She had been doing something special she wanted to be a surprise. "Me and Sara were just doing stuff for Laurel," she lied – it was the most convincing. "But this is for Beautiful – Barry and I have been running around for days for it. I need to go on a show right now. I'll be back before the party." The sentence was directed at Ruby and Marley as Kayla whistled for Krypto, who followed her out.

"Think maybe you should have been clearer to her when the party was," Daphne pointed out to Caitlin. "It might be interfering a bit with her job."

"It's not a problem," Caitlin insisted, waving it off and Daphne frowned as Caitlin took the decorations to the backyard.

-Beautiful-

Alone in her apartment Samantha Arias looked at the TV, taking quick breaths.

The presenter had just finished talking about the cancelled revival of Magical Creatures cons, the company who did them deciding to pull it, and had moved on to 'better news', talking about Beautiful: The Movie coming out and had Kayla and Barry on the screen now, both smiling as they talked about how excited they were for everyone to see the movie in their latest interview

Kayla's voice made Samantha see red as she took the TV and threw it across the room, effortlessly destroying the machine.

She needed to destroy Kayla Kent.

-Beautiful-

Once the interview was over, Kayla and Barry had gone back to Kayla's house where the party guests had already arrived.

"Kayla!" It was Ruby, and she had Marley with her. "You're late."

"Sorry," Kayla said, giving them both a hug.

"Where the presents?" Ruby added, excitedly now as Marley looked expectant too.

"Ruby!" Caitlin appeared at this. "That's not right to ask."

"It's okay," Kayla said calmly. "I put all your presents under the tree." Kayla pointed inside, where the tree could be seen from where they were standing.

"So, they're Christmas presents," Marley asked, making a face.

"No, they're both," Kayla said reasonably, but Barry took a step back as both girls actually gave Kala a glare and moved off without another word.

"Seriously?" Caitlin asked Kayla, who paused, unsure of what she had done wrong. "They hate that."

"It was pretty bone-headed," it was Kara who had appeared next to Kayla. Krypto giving her a bark and Kara smiling at the dog.

"I didn't even know this party was today," Kayla sighed, holding up her hands.

"Hey Kayla…?" Barry called, indicating her to come over and Kayla mouthed a 'thank you'. He was standing next to Harrison Wells and Kayla excused herself to speak to him and his foster father. Krypto, following them.

"Caitlin," Kara said, walking with Caitlin now. She had a tray of food she was putting out for the party. "I agree that was a bad move, but she is trying… Maybe give her some slack and some help. Before coming back from the Little Mermaid, she was in the shallow end and now she's not sure what her role is."

"Her role hasn't changed," Caitlin pointed out. "We just live here."

"You live together," Kara reasoned. "Things have to change a bit. I mean, this is not what she would normally be doing before a red carpet, but she's willing to do it for you. Maybe you should include her in some things a little more?"

"I'm sorry but where do you live, with the Grants or with Barry?" Caitlin snapped at this, not liking Kara giving her this speech. "Because to me it seems like you're trying to live with both without actually moving in with Barry."

"Hey!" Kara started, but she was interrupted by a whistle. It was Daphne and Jesse, who had been listening in.

"You're both right," Jesse said. "Kara, we get you have issues – your husband died and you're a single mom; you didn't want to rush into anything. We all got that. But lately you do use the Grants as a shield. Whenever anything gets too serious, you run back there. Like, not being alone with Barry for holidays on Christmas or Thanksgiving. You need to decide whether you're jumping in or not."

"And Caitlin, you're not innocent here either," Daphne added. "You're using the fact you're not sharing a room with Kayla to try to keep our lives the same as they use to be. It's not. We live with Kayla now. Our lives should be joint with her, and there are some decisions that should be joint – like when the girls party should be, since their party can never be on their actual birthday since their birthday is a major holiday. She's also not used to being with the kids, or any kids, all the time. You need to give her some tips, so she doesn't make a mistake like making combined birthday and Christmas presents."

"And this is not the conversation to have here," it was Amelia, wheeling her wheelchair up. "Especially since one of the people your talking about has super hearing and is mentally connected to you." Amelia pointed at Kara as she said that.

"Yeah, good thing Barry and Harrison are distracting her," Kara said, taken aback at the whole conversation.

…

Kayla had indeed been distracted by Harrison and Barry – listening to their idea with her arms crossed.

"So, wait… to summarize," Kayla held out a finger. "You," she pointed at Harrison "want to turn STAR Labs into a convention hall and start your own convention?"

"STAR Fan Con, the official con of National and Central," Harrison said. "I am already getting the paperwork official. There's a need for it here. We have Whitman Studio and many stars living nearby but no official convention."

"You're keeping 50 percent of the business? You've given Barry 25 percent and want to give me the other 25 percent?" Kayla said. "Why? Why not Jesse or Amelia?"

"My shares are their shares, but a con is nothing without its stars," Harrison said. "And you're a big name. Having you down as a co-owner will get excitement up and help sell it. I have ideas for three separate conventions – a general con where stars from every genre come; a sci-fi and science convention, with only sci-fi actors but with a twist we bring in real scientist and show real inventors too."

"And the third?" Kayla asked.

"Superhero con for the actors who are in hero movies and shows and well… maybe real heroes," Harrison whispered the last part.

"Kayla, think about it," Barry stated before Kayla could speak. "I'm on board but if you don't want to…" he left this hanging. She would think it over.

"KAYLA KENT!" The yell surprised Kayla as the party went quiet – Samantha Arias had appeared in the backyard, and she looked angry.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kayla asked, running over to her ex-co-star, more stunned than anything.

"You need to pay!" Samantha growled, marching towards her.

"Okay," Barry said, stepping forward. "I think you should leave." Barry went to put a hand on Samantha, to led her out, not afraid even though he knew she was a meta human. That was when she grabbed him and threw him like a ragdoll over her shoulder; Barry landing in a bush.

The distraction provided Kayla enough time to take off her necklace though and she threw it at Kara's feet, Kara looking at it, stunned. _Take it! _Kayla thought to her sister, knowing she could not become Supergirl here. Kara took the necklace and then backed away as Kayla stepped forward.

"You need to calm down, Samantha," Kayla called, holding out a hand. "You're destroying two 5-year-old girls' birthday party for what?"

"You destroy the show!" Samantha yelled out and moved to punch at Kayla.

Kayla was shocked by the power when it hit; she knew if it wasn't for her Kryptonian powers, she would probably be dead from that one punch – or seriously injured. Krypto was growling and went to bite, but Samantha tossed him before he could. "You destroyed the revival!" Samantha punched out again and Kayla realized that she was also moving faster than she should be able to. "And now the cons are gone too all because of you! You get fame and money and everything." Kayla made sure to dodge some punches but didn't need to dodge the last one as Kara appeared in Kayla's Supergirl outfit, grabbing Samantha's arm.

"Think it's better for you to fight someone your own strength," Kara said, and Samantha turned to punch at Kara. It had been years since she had been Supergirl, and she was rusty, but thankfully Samantha wasn't exactly an expert. She got in a couple of punches in, but Kara slowly started to remember what it was like.

That was when someone else joined in and Kara smiled as Clark and Mik had joined in.

"You okay Supergirl?" Clark asked and Kara gave a nod.

Samantha screamed out at this, and both Kayla and Kara saw her eyes glow, but Clark threw out a well-placed punch, knocking her out as she collapsed to the ground.

The three heroes wasted no time in picking up Samantha and flying her away, but en-route Mik, who could fly due to his Legion ring, called out to Kara.

"Go!" Mik said. "Kara can't be missing for long." Kara gave a nod, knowing it would be suspicious if Kayla Kent's twin and Topar mother disappeared from the party for long, so she turned, allowing Mik and Clark to take Samantha away as she returned to the party, finding a place to change out of the costume as she did.

"Mommy!" It was Topar as he ran to Kara and hugged her. There was a general panic in the backyard from the parents and kids, but things seemed to be settling down. Kara had a feeling someone had filmed something of this.

"Barry, you okay?" It was Kayla who was getting off the floor herself. Caitlin, Ruby, and Marley having run to her.

"Yeah," Barry said, and Kara could tell from the look in his eyes he had wanted to go as the Flash but could not get away. "Nothing broken. Kayla?"

"Sore," Kayla added, but had smirked at Kara. _How did it feel to be Supergirl again?_

_ Strange, but familiar, _Kara thought to Kayla, taking the necklace off as Krypto barked, wanting to be Superdog. Kara gave him a smile and nod, telling him it was okay.

-Beautiful-

Lena Luthor stood outside of the cell they had put Samantha in. The woman was still unconscious but stirring. Clark and Mik had since left and Lena was trying to decide what to do next while Lex was back in their main lab.

"What…?" Samantha stirred on the floor, blinking awake. "Where… where am I?"

"Ah, Ms. Arias," Lena spoke as Samantha looked over to her – the cell had a force field protecting Lena, but the two could speak easily through it.

"Lena Luthor?" Samantha asked. "What…?"

"You went a little bit insane earlier – you attacked Kayla Kent and Barry Allen at Ms. Kent's property," Lena stated, her arms folded.

"I…? No, I was at home. The Magical Creatures cons was cancelled and then… Beautiful…" she remembered the article changing but nothing after that. She groaned. "Man, I hurt."

"I'm not surprised, the beating you gave and took. Tell me though, how long you have known to have powers?" Lena asked, moving closer to the cell.

"Powers?" Samantha looked up at that, sitting on the floor as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Yes, quite formidable from what I'm told. You gave Supergirl quite the challenge," Lena wanted to be a vague as possible, not that she knew too much anyway from what Mik and Clark had told her.

"Wait," Samantha looked up at this. "I have powers?" She seemed generally confused which threw Lena off. Was it possible she didn't know?

-Beautiful-

Later that day, Caitlin was cleaning up from the party.

"It's surprising how fast the kids sprung back from that attack," Daphne commented; Ruby and Marley were sitting on the floor going through their presents. Krypto was sitting next to them and both were petting him at times. "The adults were more affected than the kids."

"Yeah," Caitlin said distractedly as Kayla came back in. "So, what's going on with Samantha Arias? Where did the heroes take her?"

"Luthor Corp's got her locked up," Kayla confirmed. "We're putting out a release that her meta-human power activating drove her crazy and she agreed to treatment at Luthor Corp – and why neither me nor Barry are pressing charges. Lena says there's something strange about her but she's not sure what."

"Good. She can't hurt anyone," Daphne said. "Did you see her eyes–?" There had in fact been some video released but on one had seen the eyes.

"Caitlin, I got a dress for you in my room," Kayla interrupted Daphne, moving on from the conversation and Caitlin raised an eyebrow. Daphne rolled her eyes but said nothing more. "It's for the Beautiful premiere… or am I going alone?" Kayla wasn't sure what was up with Caitlin today and wondering if the girls' present thing and the attack had upset her.

"No," Caitlin said, shaking her head. "Of course, I'll be there." Caitlin gave Kayla a smile who smiled back. "Daphne, you're good to babysit tonight, right?"

"Of course," Daphne sighed, "although it's unfair I can't come."

"I couldn't have gotten everyone, including the kids in." Kayla reasoned.

"Besides, with the party today and tomorrow Christmas Eve celebrations it's too much for them," Caitlin added.

"When the Little Mermaid comes out, we'll be doing some extra special," Kayla said and winked at the girls who had been listening in. "Wait…" Kayla was suddenly taking in Caitlin's words. "Are we doing something tomorrow, for Christmas Eve?"

"Since everyone is doing their own Christmas Day celebrations we decided everyone will be here for Christmas Eve. Even Clark is coming along with Lana, Lois, and the kids," Caitlin explained. "I thought you knew?" Kayla shook her head. "Oh. Sorry." Caitlin could see the looks from Daphne at that.

…

Later, when Daphne was putting the two girls to bed and Caitlin and Kayla were gone, Ruby stopped Daphne.

"Are mommy and Kayla okay?" Ruby asked; Marley had asked something similar of Daphne as well.

"Yeah, they just have some growing pains," Daphne stated, kissing Ruby head – the same words she had told Marley. "Goodnight."

Daphne shut off the lights as she walked out.

-Beautiful-

"You ready?" Barry asked as the limo stopped in front of the theater; Kara was with him in a beautiful dress as he straightened his jacket. Kara nodded. "I can't believe Kayla never brought you to one of these before."

"She wanted to, but I said no," Kara stated with a smile as they got out of the limo. The two smiling at the press as they walked to the front of the theater. Winn and Paula were already there, and Barry greeted the two, Kara by his side as they posed for pictures.

Another limo showed and Kara knew it was Kayla. Krypto was the first out the door, followed by Caitlin; Kayla was last, putting an arm around Caitlin as they walked towards the front of the theater. Kayla gave Barry a hug and then smiled at her sister. "I told you one day you would come to one of these," Kayla said to Kara as they hugged_. _

The two turned to the cameras to let the media get pictures of them together – something that had never happened before. Then, Barry, Caitlin, Kara, and Kayla posed, followed by the four Beautiful actors with Caitlin and Kara moving to the side.

That was when another limo showed up and everyone knew who it was – Barry went to one side of Kayla and Winn and Paula the other side. Kayla stood right in front as the limo door opened and Carole King herself came out herself.

No one knew when it had started, but here it had been tradition for a long time that when a movie came out about someone life at the premiere, if they were still alive and when they showed up, everyone bowed to them. At the end of the movie, if the celebrity liked the movie, that person bowed to the actress or actor who portrayed them – and that's what started as Carole King walked towards Kayla.

When she came in front of Kayla, Kayla smiled and bowed as well at that moment, being the last to bow.

"Come here," Carole said when Kayla was done, and brought Kayla into a hug. "Good to see you again!"

"You too Carole," Kayla said as the two turned to pose for the camera; Barry soon joining them.

"Do they know each other?" Caitlin asked Kara.

"They met when Kayla was in the play," Kara answered for Caitlin. "Carole herself suggested Kayla take the role for the movie."

"Shame Gerry Goffin is no longer with us," Winn added. "Barry would have loved to bow to the man. A great role to play."

Kayla and Carole posed for a couple more pictures before walking into the theater with the other leads, Caitlin and Kara following.

"Time for the movie?" Caitlin asked as Kayla took her hand.

"Want popcorn?" Kayla countered. "Snacks and drinks are free." Caitlin smiled as they did grab some snacks and they sat next to Barry and Kara in the theater; Paula and Winn, sat behind them, while the rest of the production team, cast members and various other big names took up the rest of the seats.

Krypto sat by their feet, chewing on some bacon Kayla had given him – where she got it Caitlin did not know – while Carole sat on the other side of her, and gave them a smile as the movie started.

'So Far Away' was heard singing from Kayla voice – she couldn't be seen until she started talking about having lived in Metropolis once; the camera instead showing the scenes of a large audience and the piano before focusing on her face.

As Caitlin and Kara sat there watching the movie, the trials Carole and Gerry had gone though, both of their minds were going back to the beginning of their respective relationship – why they fell in love with the actors sitting next to them. When the scene where Barry and Kayla sang 'Take Good Care of my Baby', Caitlin had to kiss Kayla cheek. Kayla put an arm around her while Kara took Barry's hand and smiled, putting her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie.

By the end, when Kayla was singing the title song, the movie went through all the actors. Kayla took Caitlin's hand though, not letting her get up. "There's more," Kayla whispered.

The song finished in time with the cast cards, but instead of moving to the credits, Kayla's voice was heard.

"We have one more for you," in what could only be described a scene similar to how the first Mamma Mia film ended, the cast came back onto the screen, and started to sing 'I Feel the Earth Move', dancing to the song too. Caitlin, and the audience, had to laugh.

Then it was over; the credits started rolling and an applause erupted as everyone got to their feet. Kayla had to smile as she winked to Barry and nodded to Paula and Winn.

After they walked out, the news media was still waiting for them – waiting to see if Carole King would bow to her representative actor.

"Kayla," Carole said, having walked out in front of Kayla and Caitlin. "I entrusted my story to the right people. You did a wonderful job. You deserve this." Carole King bowed to Kayla at this.

"Well… it's a great story to tell," Kayla acknowledged, giving Carole another hug when she stood. "I can't wait for everyone else to see it!" Caitlin was smiling.

"Did you figure out some things?" Kara whispered to Caitlin as Kayla and Carole now stood before the photographers again.

"Yeah, you?" Caitlin whispered back.

"Yes," Kara whispered and hugged Caitlin. "Sorry about before."

"Me too," Caitlin added as Winn and Paula gave quotes to the news while Barry had some more photos taken.

-Beautiful-

They were at the afterparty now, although Kayla wished she was back home, while Kara felt a little overwhelmed.

"Do you want me to bring you back to the Grants?" Barry asked; Kara had left Topar with Cat and Joel too.

"It's too late," Kara said. "Topar's bound to be asleep."

"Okay. Well, this is winding down," Barry commented – indeed, Carole King herself had left, as had Paula and Winn. Kayla was starting to lag and there was a definite drag to the atmosphere now.

"Let's go back to yours," Kara muttered; Barry gave a smile.

Leaving, and out of the media's eye, Barry and Kara ran to Barry's house by the beach, and Kara paused, smiling at the decorations she had put up that day. "Barry," Kara said stopping him taking his arm. He turned around. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Barry asked.

"Caitlin, Jesse… they were right. I have been using the Grants to hide a little. I love you and I guess, sometimes, that scares me," Kara said. "How fast this moved, I mean... Sometimes I feel like I am betraying Mon by moving on, but then I know he would want this. He wants me to be happy and wants Topar to have a father figure who isn't my boss. I think it's time."

"Time?" Barry repeated, but had a smile on his face. He thought he knew where Kara was going from here, but he needed her to say the words.

"Time to move in," Kara stated. "Me, you, and Topar. Here."

Barry pulled Kara towards him and kissed her passionately at this. "I have been waiting for you to say that," Barry said after the kiss.

"I got to talk to the Grants – figure out what my job looks like going from here," Kara said. The Grants could probably get away without a nanny by now, but they seemed to like having one – especially with Carter getting more voice roles and needing someone to look after him when he wasn't in schooling. Since completing the Little Mermaid, he had been auditioning and it looked like he would get a voice role in a new Pokémon anime. "After Christmas, we'll start moving."

"Might seem weird coming from me, but no rush," Barry said with a smile as they kissed again. "Want to come upstairs?"

"Yes," Kara said with a smile.

-Beautiful-

The next day, Caitlin was silent as she put the presents under the tree.

That Christmas Eve, during their little get together, she had noticed Barry and Kara seemed closer. Kara had obviously talked to Barry and worked out the issues they were having and looked better for it. Caitlin hadn't talked to Kayla yet though, so she spent most of the party helping Lana cook the fish – something Lana said was tradition for Christmas Eve. It had been delicious.

Caitlin's eyes went to the presents Kayla had wrapped for the girls; both girls had said they would open them Christmas, even though Kayla had said they could for their birthday. There was one big box each and some smaller gifts as well. At least Kayla had not just gotten one present for Christmas and the Birthday, having enough for both

Caitlin then looked over at the door to Kayla's room.

Slowly she opened the door and sneaked inside. She could just see Kayla curled up with Krypto; the dog practically half on his mistress as Kayla held him tight.

"Kayla?" Caitlin said, but Kayla did not move. "Kayla!" Caitlin sat on the bottom of the bed and it seemed her weight had woken Kayla up.

"Caitlin…?" Kayla whispered and turned to the clock. "It's midnight. With the girls' party, Samantha attack, the premiere, and Christmas Eve thing, we've basically been up for two days. What are you doing up?"

"I needed to put the gifts from Santa out," Caitlin said; Kayla gave a nod. "We need to talk."

"In the morning," Kayla mumbled, closing her eyes, and Krypto gave a bark of agreement.

"No – now," Caitlin said louder, and even turned on the light.

"I'm Kryptonian and need less sleep than humans and even I'm tired," Kayla complained and Caitlin gave her a look.

"And I'm a mother of two girls. I won't get proper sleep until they're in college," Caitlin pointed out, and Kayla gave a little chuckle at this. Caitlin didn't sound serious in that sentence, but she had a point.

"Then again, I am the one who got beat up the other day." Kayla yawned. "Okay… talk?" Caitlin almost did not know what to say as Kayla waited, Krypto curling up and turning over. "Well? You're the one who wanted to talk."

"You were right," Caitlin finally said, thinking the words over. "We did this wrong..." Kayla waited for more. "The way I moved in – with you gone and me being upstairs, not down here, we kind of got into our lives like it always was, just in a bigger place. Then when you came back it's like we were living two different lives." She had taken up a room upstairs after all. "Upstairs and downstairs… If we want to do this, to really live together, I think we need to do it right. And I still want this. I guess my question is… do you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kayla asked. "Yes, Caitlin I want to do this."

Caitlin smiled. "Okay, then I think we need some type of system. You put down days you're filming or have something else important, I put down important things for myself and the girls, and we can make joint decisions – about parties and other things. You're right, we could have had Ruby and Marley party after Christmas, or even a few days before. The girls and I just got into a habit. We need to communicate more."

"Okay," Kayla said with a nod.

"And I've tried not to make you responsible for Ruby and Marley, but you're here. You're not their mom – yet," Caitlin added the yet for good measure. "But you are someone who should be there for them. And I know you've never been in that role before so I'll help you not to make stupid mistakes like one present for the birthday and Christmas."

"I resent that. It's not one present," Kayla said.

"Okay," Caitlin said with a laugh. "Then not to put them all under the tree." Kayla gave a nod. "And I also think if we're going to live together we should be together." Kayla raised an eyebrow. "As in, I should live in this room with you."

"You want to move in?" Kayla asked with a smile. "I like that idea." Kayla grabbed Caitlin bringing her closer and kissing her. Caitlin kissing back.

"What's with the suitcase?" Caitlin asked noticing the suitcase.

"Oh, just stuff for Vancouver," Kayla said. "Supernatural films there. I got to make it look good that I am living there while filming – I even rented a tiny apartment. Don't worry I'm going to fly back here each night though."

Caitlin giggled as she kissed Kayla again.

"Turn off that light. I want to sleep." Kayla whispered and Caitlin complied, turning off the light. Both putting their heads down on pillows. Caitlin smiled before she felt a weight squeeze between them and push her aside. She noticed Krypto had moved to be in the middle.

She was about to say something, but Kayla put her arms around Krypto, he putting his head on her chest and his back on Caitlin.

"That's a fight for another day," Caitlin muttered as she fell asleep.

-Beautiful-

Christmas Day and Kara had woken early and made coffee. Cat gave a smile and nod as she took a cup. Cater, Carly, Dawn, and Topar were already by the tree, Joel sitting with them as well. Carter was laughing at the stuffed animal Flounder his siblings had bought for him as a joke present.

Topar was tearing into his gifts, making Kara smile.

"Hey Topar," Kara said as Topar looked at the toy car he had gotten. "I got to tell you something..." she almost didn't want to tell him while he was happy, not knowing how he would react. He loved Barry and his room there, but he also loved being here with Carter, Carly, and Dawn. The three had become like older siblings to him, and he a brother to them.

"Mom?" Topar asked, looking to his mother now.

"Yeah… We're going to be moving in with Barry," Kara stated.

"Move in with him? Not live here anymore?" Topar asked; Carter, Carly, and Dawn even looked up at that.

"Yeah," Kara said. "I'm still going to work for Cat and Joel." She had talked to the two late last night and they agreed to work a day schedule for her. Most of it was going to be around Carter's schedule with his work, daytime supervision, and getting dinner on the table. The two said they could take care of the morning getting the kids to school. "We'll still come here sometimes, but yes we won't be living here anymore."

"Oh. Okay," Topar said, but seemed sad and Kara hated making him sad on Christmas, but Dawn seemed to know what to do - bringing Topar into a hug.

"Don't think you're getting rid of us so soon." Dawn stated. "You're our unofficial little brother no matter what," Topar laughed as Dawn tickled him. The boy knowing enough not to hit a Dawn in reactive retaliation.

"Don't forgot to open all your presents," Carter said to the boy, taking out one the Grants had bought for him. Topar opened it to find a K'Nex set. Topar loved building, so Lego and K'Nex and blocks were something he loved. Along with cars and race tracks.

"You're doing the right thing Kara," Cat said with a nod to Kara now.

"I know," Kara said, looking at her son. "Open up Aunt Kayla's gift." Kara smirked, knowing what it was as Topar went for the present.

-Beautiful-

"Mommy! Mommy!" The two girls called, running into the room and jumping on the bed. Daphne was behind them, almost laughing at the way Krypto was laying across the two women.

"What are you doing in Kayla's room?" Marley added, signing at the same time as the two women woke up.

"Well…" Caitlin yawned, moving the blanket off her as Krypto jumped down. "Me and Kayla talked last night and we decided I should share a room with her. From now on this is my room too." The two girls seemed confused, but Daphne smiled.

"Glad you two have your pajamas on," Daphne stated, as they got up.

"Of course, they do silly," Ruby said, not getting what Daphne meant. Daphne laughed.

"Santa came," Marley added. The normally quiet girl seemed excited now as they went out to the lounge and the tree.

"Glad you worked it out," Daphne said to Caitlin as followed the girls. Krypto following, wagging his tail enthusiastically. "I really did not want to leave this house." Caitlin rolled her eyes at that, "and you're only working part time and for the Luthors too so yeah good thing." Caitlin had taken a part time job with the Luthors and worked out insurance. She wasn't really happy but she was doing it for her girls.

"I can hear you," Kayla stated as she walked out. "Are any of those cookies left? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Caitlin stated as Kayla went to grab cookies. The two little girls getting into their presents.

"Kayla, can we open yours now?" Ruby asked.

"I said you could open them two days ago," Kayla pointed out. "The big one is separate – the little ones are all connected."

Caitlin walked over and made sure Ruby and Marley got the right presents with their name.

"You did get me something, right?" Caitlin asked and Kayla pointed. Caitlin took the box and opening it, as Ruby and Marley tore through theirs. Caitlin smiled at the bracelet within – it looked expensive and she loved it.

"Mommy!" Ruby squealed. "Look!" Caitlin looked over at the two. Both had a doll and Caitlin's mouth fell open. Ruby had a specially made Barbie doll designed to look like Ruby Nightingale while Marley had one designed to look like Marley Rose from Glee.

"These were discontinued," Caitlin gasped. "A long time ago. They were limited release, gone before even I could get any. How did you find unopened ones?"

"I'm the actress who portrayed the character," Kayla said. "They were given to me back then. Never opened, never sold. I thought the girls would like them."

Caitlin had to admit it was a nice gift as the two went for the smaller gifts. Both confused though when they opened the packages. "What is this?" Marley asked.

"Well, that is an autograph book and pen, those specialty designed magic bands, and that is a virtual map of the parks – with holographic video of the rides. Disney World is upgrading their maps. Also, a pressed penny book… figured you could share that." Kayla explained.

"Kayla?" Caitlin now asked, confused.

"It's for this summer. Disney trip," Kayla confirmed.

"We're going to Disney?!" Ruby said smiling and looked at Caitlin, who seemed confused.

"We are?" Caitlin looked to Kayla now.

"Well it is my job," Kayla confirmed, making Caitlin blink. "The Little Mermaid comes out in the summer. I need to be in the parks for when it does and dress as Ariel. Besides, the premiere is there, and I had already promised the girls they could go to that one." She had mentioned it when Caitlin had come for the filming. "I thought we'd make it a bigger vacation. The hotel is already booked for all five of us. And for Kara and Topar and maybe Barry…. Topar should be opening his gift… Oh, there, he's opened his gift and is down jumping up and down excited." Kayla smiled, seeing into her sister's mind at how happy her nephew was.

"Epic," Daphne stated, listening in as she too opened her own present from her sister – the latest release of a book series she'd been reading. Kayla had given Daphne her present early, a new camera to use her for finales, which Daphne had loved.

"I guess… we're going to Disney then," Caitlin stated, knowing she also needed to talk to Kayla about planning things as a family-like unit in future, but Ruby had already jumped up, excited. Marley was not as into the Disney brand as her sibling but was also excited and joined her sister. "This was a nice surprise. But Kayla, seriously, this is something you discuss with me beforehand."

"Oh," Kayla said, going slightly red now. "I'm sorry." Caitlin smiled though and kissed Kayla's cheek while Daphne chuckled.

_You can't think, _Kara thought to Kayla.

_She wasn't mad though, _Kayla thought back, chuckling herself. _Merry Christmas, Kara. _

_Merry Christmas, _Kara thought back.

Post Chapter Note: Another Millma Verse Christmas chapter – I hope you enjoyed. And yes, Samantha Arias is Reign. And she will be back. #MakeitReign

Writing Challenge: Hey guys every once in a while we do writing challenges on our Facebook page. Decided to share the challenge here as well.

Prompt/Challenge: For either Karry (Kara/Barry), Monara (Mon/Kara), or SnowAllen/SnowBarry (Caitlin/Barry). Simply take any episode and rewrite the ending so those couple get/stay together.

Rules:

1\. You can choose any episode of any Arrowverse that makes logical sense to use for said couple.

2\. Make it clear what episode you are using, We don't want a complete episode rewrite, but either specially say before the story what season and episode or do a small summary. We know we said change the ending, but we also want it to be original you, so you can also add something to the ending just take place right after the episode.

3\. The story has to be AT LEAST 500 words. There is no maximum (and obviously from last Challenge I don't mind more than one chapter) but if the story is less than 500 words it's not really a story so will need something more added before being submitted.

4\. Please comment and PM us (either here on on FanFiction) to let us know you are writing and also send us the link when it's up.

5\. You have until the end of the year. Meaning all entries should be in by January 1st. If you need more time though, just PM us and tell us when you can get it in by, We don't really mind late entries.

6\. Depending on characters involved, this can be put up on the solo Supergirl page of FanFiction, or you can stick to crossovers. Up to you.

7\. You may only submit one entry for each couple, but can do one for two or all three if you want.

Okay guys, we have given you a massive amount of freedom with this challenge, since we haven't really laid down a proper prompt. You guys are pretty creative when we give a prompt so we're hoping to see some amazing things from you review.

Karry Master OUT!


	8. Growing Pains

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Growing Pains

Kara was moving a box into Barry's house; the move into Barry's house had been slow, with the holiday break, the couple had waited until after New Years' before the official moving. Kara had to find Topar a new school though, which had annoyed the boy, but she had managed to get him into a nice one in Central City.

Now, over a week after New Years Day, Kara was still moving boxes in between working for the Grants; Carter was getting more voice work and had officially got the main job on the Pokémon sequel – a new anime in the works. Carter liked voice work better than live-acting but was willing to do some live-acting.

"You okay?" Barry asked as he came down the stairs and tied his shoes.

"Yeah," Kara said with a smile and nod. "Just unpacking. Glad I have today off."

"Hey, I was thinking," Barry said. "Topar can have that room as a playroom," Barry pointed to the separate room from the main living area. "We can set up his car track and there's space for him to build. I was thinking of buying a big Lego set for his birthday that we can do together. Star Trek Enterprise set." Barry had a smirk on his face as he said it and Kara had to giggle at that.

"I think that's a great idea," Kara said. "You filming today?"

"Yes, but this episode doesn't have much Danny in it. Jeri and Victoria characters, Seven and Ava, go on an away mission," Barry said. "I don't know why Danny doesn't go since he's a pilot, but they wanted a girl-centric episode."

"It scares me I am starting to understand Star Trek," Kara joked, but kissed Barry's cheek before Barry left. "Topar, you have your stuff unpacked?" She called up the stairs now.

"Yeah," Topar called back, appearing at the top of the stairs now.

"You know, I know you miss having Dawn, Carter, and Carly around all the time, but we still see them a lot." Kara smiled at her son, who gave a little nod. "Now, come on."

-Beautiful-

"What is wrong with the dog bed?" Caitlin asked as she exited the room. It had been very easy to move all her stuff into Kayla's big room, the walk-in closet more than big enough. The problem was, Krypto kept on jumping on the bed and sleeping with them. Often getting between Kayla and Caitlin which defeated the purpose of Caitlin sleeping in the same bed.

"He doesn't like it," Kayla said as she left the room too, Krypto by her side.

"Then why do you have it?" Caitlin asked.

"Clark bought it," Kayla said with a shrug and Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Look I'll take care of it."

"Better," Caitlin said, going and kissing Marley and Ruby who were sitting in the kitchen. "Girls, no school today. You want to stay here with Aunt Daphne or come to work with me?" Caitlin only worked part time for the Luthors, they had given her a deal and benefits at part time for her and her family, but Caitlin was still looking for a job that suited her passions.

"Here," Ruby instantly said, and Marley nodded. Caitlin gave a smile, knowing the two did not like Luthor Corp labs as much as STAR Labs. They did have fun with Mik and Imra sometimes, but the two were not always there as they traveled to all the Luthor Corp labs to give advice and watch over when the Luthors could not be there.

Caitlin hugged them as she got her stuff.

"Mom, Ruby told me what you and Kayla were talking about and I'd be happy for Krypto to sleep with me," Marley said, signing this too, as if it was an obvious solution but Krypto gave a surprised look and moved closer to Kayla, which upset Marley, who loved the dog.

"I'm sorry Marley," Kayla said, answering for Caitlin as she looked at the girl. "I'm Krypto's mistress. He likes you…" Kayla paused, not sure how to explain to the young girl why the dog did not want to sleep in her room. Krypto loved the girls however she and the dog had been sleeping together since Kayla was young. "You see, he's been sleeping with me since before I left Krypton," Kayla remembered the years between when she arrived on Earth and Krypto had – they had been lonely at night, especially after she left Kara to go acting. She had been overjoyed when Kara had brought Krypto to her, Kara as Supergirl having found the pod. "We just can't be easily separated."

Marley gave a sad nod but continued to eat. Caitlin gave Kayla a look but said no more as she kissed her daughters once more and left,

"Daphne," Kayla asked; Daphne had the TV on and had been watching a news show about big TV Shows. "What are you watching?"

"Reports on the Masked Singer," Daphne said. "Guesses on who the celebrities are under the mask." While most shows were still on break, the Masked Singer had come back for its third season. "You're the big guess for the Blue Bird."

"I am?" Kayla asked, trying to sound convincingly curious as she tried not to smirk.

"She sang 'I Hope you Dance,'" Daphne said. "Want to hear?"

"Nah," Kayla waved Daphne off. "There's a delivery coming today though but I've got to go back to Vancouver and film and then head to Luthor Corp. Something to do with Samantha Arias. Can you let them in and tell them to set up on the left side of the bed currently there?"

"Sure," Daphne said, waving Kayla off as more guesses for the Blue Bird were given. Kayla and Krypto went out the back. "Wait," Daphne paused, finally seeming to get Kayla's words. "Did she say the bed currently there?"

"Yes," Ruby said with a nod.

"What does that mean?" Daphne wondered.

-Beautiful-

"Why do you want me to come to Luthor Corp later?" Kara asked.

She had Lena on speakerphone as she was still unpacking. She had told Topar about the toy room idea and the boy seemed to like it, so Kara was helping him set up his toy track on the floor and get other things in there.

"We found something interesting," Lena was saying, "and we need both you and Kayla there. Kayla's coming after she's done filming but I'm sure she can give you the clue to hop on over."

"Okay," Kara said. "I'll be there." Kara was unsure what the Luthors had discovered, but she trusted them. Just as she shut off the phone, she heard something crash in the next room.

"Topar?" Kara ran into the newly named toy room to find Topar had thrown one of the toys against a wall, breaking it. "Why did you throw that?"

Topar pouted but looked up at his mother. "It wasn't supposed to be here," Topar said and Kara picked up the toy.

"It's the one you were going to leave at the Grants to play with when we're there," Kara said and Toapr nodded. "We brought it by accident. It's an easy repair, then we can bring it back." Kara understood that Topar took the toy being here as a sign he was not going to the Grants again, which must have upset him. "Hey, Cat, Joel, Dawn, Carly, and Carter have been there with us, for you, since before you were born. That's never changing."

"What about daddy?" Topar asked, and Kara was confused. Kara had made sure to show Topar pictures of Mon, tell him stories and obviously had the connection with Mik, but Topar did not mentioned his dad that much. "Is he gone now that Barry is here?"

"What?" Kara asked, bending down and brining Topar close. Topar might love Barry but he was starting to understand that Barry was becoming a part of their family in the way Mon should have been. "Oh honey, Mon will always be your dad – that will never change. I may marry Barry one day and he will be your dad too, but he could never replace your dad. Okay?" Topar kissed Kara as Kara held him.

"Come on," Kara said, bringing Topar out of the room and to a box. Kara knew she put the picture in this box, and while it took a little digging, she did find it. She smiled at the picture of her and Mon as she took it from the box. "So, how about we display this picture somewhere?" Kara held up the picture to Topar, "That way, daddy is always watching over us." Topar seemed happy by the idea so Kara found a nice shelf to put the photo on. "There. Better?"

"Yes," Topar said. "Can I play with my K'Nex set."

"Yes," Kara said and Topar ran off, but Kara remained, looking at the picture of her and Mon, wondering what he would think of her moving in with Barry.

Kara spent the next few hours finishing unpacking until Barry came home.

"Okay, I'm ready to help unpack," Barry said, walking through the door.

"Too late," Kara laughed as his face fell. "Good timing though – I have to go. Can you watch Topar?" She was going to bring Topar with her, but now that Barry was here it made more sense to leave him with Barry.

"Sure thing," Barry said, noticing the picture now. "It that… Mon?" Barry had not seen a picture of Kara's former husband before, but the man did look like Mik.

"Yeah," Kara said, wondering what Barry would think of the picture being there.

Barry didn't say anything though – he smiled and kissed Kara's cheek.

"Looks like a good place for it," Barry said, and Kara had to smile. This man was one of a kind.

…

When Kara arrived at Luthor Corp., Kayla and Krypto were already there.

Kayla had finished filming her Supernatural scenes for the day and was now giving her sister a smile as she pet her dog. Mik and Imra were also there, and the Luthors entered not long later.

"Good, your all here," Lex said, seeing all persons present.

"What's this about?" Imra asked, obviously curious herself as to why they'd been called in.

"Samantha Arias," Lena confirmed.

"She is something else," Lex added. "For one, she is not a meta human."

"She's not?" Kayla asked, frowning.

"She's an alien," Lena continued. "Well… sort of," Kara and Kayla gave each other a look, feeling each other confusion. "Her DNA looks human for the most part, but when certain emotions are tapped, it changes – it starts mimicking Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian?" Kayla asked, shocked now.

"Yes," Lex stated. "Her powers are Kryptonian powers, only not connected to the sun. It's connected to her emotions, mainly anger and rage. The angrier she gets, the stronger her powers."

"You think some human scientist made her or something?" Kayla asked, Kara remaining silent now.

"No… we're theorizing Kryptonians made her," Lex continued. "The only way for this to work is at conception, and with her age human scientist would not have known about Kryptonians. Clark was still young when she was born, and we would not have had the technology to do this. She has to be Kryptonian, from Krypton."

"And we checked the fortress," Lena added; Clark's Fortress of Solitude was special, but all Kryptonians had given the Luthors permission to access it. "There's no records on this."

"So why are we all here?" Kara finally asked.

"We need a sample of her DNA when she's fully enraged," Lex stated. "We need to get it from her while her powers are in full. But she's strangely calm now." Lex pulled up video of Samantha in a special cell they had in a secret part of Luthor Corp. "Someone needs to make her angry."

"Ah, now I'm getting my role here," Kayla said. She had a smirk on her face though and Krypto gave a bark, sensing his mistress' amusement and Kara could feel it too. Kayla was going to have fun baiting Samantha.

"So, what am I doing here?" Kara now asked.

"Well Clark is busy," Lena said. "And we need two strong people – one to restrain Samantha when she's angry, and the other to grab the DNA. We have Mik, but since Kayla needs to be herself…"

"You need a Supergirl," Kara said, and Kayla instinctively took off her necklace.

"I guess I'm just here to observe?" Imra spoke.

"In case things get nasty, you're in reserve Saturn Girl," Lex explained, to a nod from Imra.

"Don't get beat up this time," Kayla said to Kata, a smirk on her face as Kara stuck her tongue out at Kayla, putting the necklace on and then pushed the button to summon the outfit around her. "Guess I'll go poke the bear," Kayla added. "Krypto, with me."

The pair walked to the elevator to go down to the sub-basement, where Samantha was, knowing Kara and Mik would take a different way so they could sneak up on Samantha in secret when she got angry.

Kayla paused when they reached Sam's cell; while it looked like there was nothing between her and Samantha, there was, in fact, forcefields strong enough that not even Kara and Kayla could take them down.

"I got to take a moment here," Kayla spoke, Samantha looking up and groaning as she heard the voice. She was sitting on the bed there. "This is karma you know, for all the times you tortured me. Remember filming season 2, that episode about Ruby past, what was it called?"

"Coffin," Samantha hissed. Kayla could tell she was getting angry already, just at Kayla's presence, but it wasn't enough.

"Oh yeah, I had to get into that freaking coffin. You knew I hated whenever I had to get into it, knew I was claustrophobic and yet you thought it would be funny to lock me in," Kayla stated – she didn't add how she had been unable to break out because her powers had blown. "I was in there for almost the entire break between scenes. If Sara had not come looking for me..."

"And you freaked out so much you refused to ever go in that coffin again," Samantha stated, finally standing up. "So? What of it?"

"You can only push someone as claustrophobic like me so far," Kayla said reasonably. "But here we are, the roles reverse, and you now trapped."

"You must find so much pleasure in this," Samantha said, looking away from Kayla, who wondered what was wrong. Samantha was usually so easy to gloat. It's the reason she had the reputation of being short-tempered and how the conversation at the con had blown up the way it had. Did Samantha realize the reason she was here and was trying to stay calm?

"Pleasure?" Kayla asked, folding her arms.

"You have forcefield to protect you," Samantha pointed out.

That was the opening Kayla needed.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Kayla said, moving for the computer to turn off the forcefield. It needed to be off anyway for them to collect the DNA – not that Samantha knew that.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked, suddenly scared.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kayla said, forcefield off walking closer to the woman. Krypto gave a low moan and bark. "Why would I be scared of you? You've been mine since the day I became Ruby – I decided your fate; I made Magical Creature popular. I gave you everything you had and took it away just as quick by leaving. I took that revival away. It's because of me the cons are gone. Magical Creatures was your one way to fame and I took it away."

"Stop it…" Samantha said, closing her eyes, looking like she was trying to control her anger, but balled her hands into fists.

"What else do you have? Some directing jobs. Nothing even good. I have my picks on any part I want, and here you are – trapped behind a forcefield by my friends. Here, because you're nothing. No one cares you're gone. Good riddance," Kayla said.

"Shut up!" Samantha moaned.

"You have no one! You're an orphan – no family, no friends, no more fans," Kayla stated.

Samantha was breathing heavily, and Kayla knew she had her as Samantha's eyes lit up in the familiar glow of heat vision and she went to charge at Kayla.

But Samantha didn't get to Kayla as Mik appeared from behind and grabbed hold of her, Kara in the Supergirl outfit appeared too as Samantha let heat vision out wildly – she charged as Mik struggled with her and grabbed a lock of hair, yanking it out as Krypto growled.

"Get out!" Mik yelled to Kayla as he wrestled with Samantha; Kayla knew that was directed at her as she was human as far as Samantha currently knew, so she called Krypto for the two of them to leave. It took a few more minutes for Mik and Kara to overpower Samantha and put up the forcefield back up

"I hope that was worth it," Kara breathed heavily, as Lena and Lex came out of the elevator – having watched from above. She held out the hair though, which Lex took.

"We'll find out," Lex said as Kara unsummoned the outfit and gave the necklace back to Kayla.

"She's strong," Kara muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah," Mik agreed. He had gotten more hits then Kara as Imra, who had been hanging back just in case, went to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Only when she's angry though," Kayla chuckled.

"We should have Caitlin look over this," Lena said after a moment. "She's coming back in tomorrow, and this is her specialty."

"I might give it a look over myself too, but you're right, we'll have Caitlin give it a better examination," Lex said with a nod.

"Speaking of Caitlin, I better go," Kayla said, giving her sister a hug. "Nice job, Supergirl." Kayla winked at Kara at this, then gave Mik and Imra a wave before she and Krypto flew out.

Kara gave a nod too and said her goodbyes before leaving also.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin got home, she put her purse down by the side of the door.

"I have a question," Daphne spoke up, lingering around. Marley and Ruby were playing with their dolls and seemed to be giggling. "What type of mood are you in?"

"Why…?" Caitlin asked, instantly suspicious. When she left Daphne was trying to figure out who was behind the mask on the Masked Singer, figuring it might be something to do with this as Caitlin herself was curious, liking the show too.

"Kayla had something delivered and well…" Daphne stepped back and moved to open the bedroom door of Kayla and Caitlin's room. "Just… have a look for yourself." Caitlin raised an eyebrow and walked into the room – next to the King-size bed she and Kayla now shared was another smaller, twin bed.

"Any chance you find this funny?" Daphne added as Caitlin turned to give her sister a look. "I mean she got the same sheets that your bed has delivered and that's a sleep number bed – same brand as your King. Able to adjust the firmness and it even goes up and down. It also gives massages. It's better than the bed I have… and no you're not finding this funny."

That was when the back door opened, and Kayla and Krypto came in.

"Hey," Kayla called, and Ruby gave a smile but didn't say anything. "What's…? Oh, did it come?" Kayla went to the door.

"More to the point, why did it come?" Caitlin asked as Krypto came running in and then jumped on top of the small bed, rubbing against it to put his scent on it.

"It's for Krypto," Kayla said, not getting the looks she was getting. "You didn't want him on the bed with us, even though there's more than enough room. He didn't want to sleep on the floor but wanted to stay with us, so I found a solution. There's more than enough room in here for another bed. I mean it did use to be a three-car garage, after all."

Caitlin opened her mouth to say something, then rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I'm not having this fight now… I've got to make dinner, but we will be discussing this later," Caitlin said, marching to the kitchen.

"I don't get why you're angry though. There was a problem and I found a solution," Kayla stated, about to follow Caitlin but Daphne stopped her.

"You know, you might be a girl but you're such a guy when it comes to relationships," Daphne chuckled, but Kayla didn't get a word of that.

"You know what, I'm going to go learn my lines. If she wants to yell at me, she knows where to find me." Kayla sighed. "Krypto come on," Kayla called out and Krypto jumped off the bed and followed his mistress to her work room.

Ruby and Marley watched this, not sure what to think.

-Beautiful-

Kara came into her house and smiled at the smell. Barry had taken it upon himself to get dinner ready as she walked into the kitchen. Topar standing on a chair at the table, watching Barry by the stove.

"Mommy, I helped!" Topar called. He had a bowl in front of him and had ingredients all over him, looking a mess, but happy.

"I see," Kara said with a raised eyebrow and a smile, taking a napkin and wiping his mouth at least "Go to the bathroom and clean up." Topar grinned and jumped down, running into the bathroom.

"What are we making?" Kara now asked Barry.

"Nothing fancy. Chicken cutlets and mash potatoes," Barry said, flipping over the chicken cutlet. "I had Topar bread them. He had fun."

"I saw," Kara said with a laugh.

Barry smirked. "You dressed up as Supergirl again didn't you?" Barry asked and Kara raised an eyebrow at this. "You needed to go to Luthor Corp. Kayla was there. I assumed it had something to do with Samantha Arias."

"Just a little misdirection so Kayla was not exposed," Kara dismissed. "They needed two people with super strength to collect DNA. It's a long story," she didn't want to explained Samantha's Kryptonian side just yet. She barely understood it herself anyway.

"You ever think about becoming a hero again?" Barry asked, a little too casually as he continued cooking. "I mean, I get why you stopped but now it seems you are freer. Topar is growing up, he's in school and I'm here for him and you."

"What if something bad were to happen to me?" Kayla countered, frowning.

"It's a danger, but you seem to love being a superhero. You even said after last time you kind of missed it. Maybe it's worth the risk," Barry stated. She could see Barry's logic.

"That aside, Supergirl can't come out as a twin. It would point in Kayla's direction, even my direction, too much," Kara pointed out.

"She doesn't have to," Barry stated. "You can make a new costume that hides you somewhat. No one would be able to see the similar look. You could be another cousin to Superman and Supergirl. Or just another random Kryptonian on Earth… or we could make a replica of Kayla's outfit and the two of you could rotate who's Supergirl and when!" It seemed he'd been giving this some thought.

"It's tempting," Kara admitted as Barry continued to cook, she moving up to kiss him on the cheek. "But I can't right now. Not yet. Maybe when Topar's a little older, but right now I need things to stay as they are."

"Okay," Barry said with a nod. "But what I have been wondering… about when the Grants don't need you anymore, will you get another nannying job?" Kara shrugged her shoulders unsure.

"Maybe," Kara said. "Or Cat will adopt a kid just to keep me on," she chuckled at the thought. "Then again, maybe in the future I'll just want to be a stay at home mom. I can't tell right now. All I can tell is right now I am staying with the Grants –and keeping things as they are. The future will come when it may." Barry gave a smile at that. "Now why don't I…. oh Kayla…" Kara rolled her eyes, confusing Barry as she sensed Kayla's confusion and irritation. "She messed up a little. Think I will let her handle this herself and only bail her out if things get really bad with Caitlin."

"Why? What did she do?" Barry asked, wondering as Kara started to help with the potatoes.

"She bought Krypto a bed for besides their bed," Kara said, and Barry paused to turn to face her.

"Her and that dog…" Barry chuckled.

"Are inseparable," Kara stated, deciding not to let Barry finish his sentence.

-Beautiful-

Kayla was in her work room looking at the script, mumbling the lines under her breath.

"How did I do what?" Kayla read from the script – with no one running lines with her, she was just reading her own, putting on a little voice to represent Dean and Sam Winchester aside from her own. "You're right, a demon can't just bring someone back from the dead. Not without a deal. A soul. I just added something to a deal I previously made…." Kayla paused as she read over Sam's line. "It's not a cheat. It's a loophole. I gave them what they wanted and 15 years in exchange, the normal 10 for their soul and 5 more for something extra. Anything I want. I used one of those to bring Dean back. A show of good faith. I can bring more back. Your mom, your dad, Jessica… you won't want her. You don't want her to see what you became. Not the man she would want. Think it over Sammy, but know Dean was a freebie. You want anything else you have to give me something in return."

Kayla paused. She had heard the door open a crack and could see the two twins looking in. She chuckled.

"You two can come in," Kayla said putting the script down as Ruby and Marley inched into the room. "Nothing easily breakable now," she referenced the incident of the broken award.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Just learning my lines," Kayla said. "See, with a TV show I keep getting new scripts so have to keep learning. Unlike the movie where you get one script for a few months of filming."

Marley had gone to Krypto, who had been laying on the floor to cautiously pet him as Ruby looked around at the instruments.

"Can you play all these?" Ruby asked, knowing Kayla could play the piano but her hand went to touch a guitar in the room. Krypto meanwhile submitted to Marley, easing her of worry the dog had suddenly decided not to like her. He gave her a lick on the face to reassert his fondness.

"Yes," Kayla answered Ruby, picking up the guitar. It was her acoustic guitar, not the electric one, and she started to play a little. Ruby smiling at the sound.

"Did it take long?" Ruby asked.

"To learn?" Kayla asked, and Ruby nodded. "Not for me, but Kryptonians learn faster than humans. The hardest part was not breaking them as I learned. I do prefer string instruments over air ones," Ruby seemed confused. "The saxophone. Air. Not my favorite. Sometimes hard not to blow freeze breath into it while playing." Kara pointed at the sax in the room. "Ruby, do you want to learn an instrument?"

"I can't," Ruby said pouting. "Marley can't, so neither can I."

Kayla was confused but then realized Ruby said Marley could not because she was deaf.

"Oh Ruby… First off," Kayla said putting a hand on Ruby's arm and getting in front of Marley. Marley looked up as Kayla signed 'look at me' – having, of course, learned some basic sign language from Caitlin. Now, when directly talking to Marley, she remembered to use it. "Just because Marley can't hear does not mean she can't learn to play. Beethoven was a great pianist and he was deaf. There are more – Johnnie Ray, Rachel Goswell to name just two. They learn by vibration. It's harder but doable."

Kayla was aware of Caitlin opening the door, presumable about to argue with her on Krypto's bed, but she paused, and Kayla did not stop her talk with the girls.

"Secondly, I think it's time I give you a twin-lesson. There's no one better to do it than me. Kara and I were joined at the hip most of our lives, figurately speaking of course, – we're as close as can be but look at us. I'm an actress; famous around the world while Kara is a nanny. We are very different people, with different passions and different interest and that's perfectly fine. Just because you are twins does not mean you have to be the same person. So Ruby, if you want to learn to play an instrument and Marley does not want to that is fine. If you want to do things Marley can't because of her disability that is fine too. And Marley, the same is for you. If you want to do something Ruby doesn't or can't, go ahead. You need to discover who you are as individuals as well as together. Understand?"

"Yes," Ruby and Marley both said, and then hugged Kayla.

"Girls?" Caitlin said with a smile, her voice calm. "Dinner is ready. Go wash your hands. Aunt Daphne has your plates at the table." The two ran out at that moment.

"Going to yell at me about that too?" Kayla now sighed, wondering if Caitlin thought she crossed a line in the way Caitlin was raising her daughters.

"No, that was perfect," Caitlin said, sitting on Kayla's piano bench. "Look, I don't want to fight," Caitlin had thought it over when she was cooking. "I just wish you had talked to me before buying the bed, but I get it. You're 26 and never been in a proper relationship before."

"27," Kayla corrected, making Caitlin raise an eyebrow. "I turned 27 in October." Caitlin mouth opened; with Kayla filming the Little Mermaid she had forgotten. "Don't worry about it. Me and Kara do not celebrate our birthday. It's only the closest estimation to our Kryptonian one anyway."

"Anyway," Caitlin said, deciding to get back to topic. "This is not something you throw money at and solve. You don't find a solution. You come up with an idea and then talk it over. Now, I get why Krypto wants the bed. Why do you want Krypto to have the bed?" Krypto head was raised and he was looking at them.

Kayla held out her hand. "Give me your hand," Kayla said and Caitlin was confused but did it. Holding Kayla's hand. "What are you thinking?"

"Um… that I am not sure where this is going," Caitlin said.

"Not how tight you can squeeze before you would break bones," Kayla said. "Not how fragile what your holding is. Caitlin, I love you, but you're breakable. I can do some serious damage to you if I don't think clearly. I always need to be careful, with everyone and everything. But Krypto, Kara, and Clark… I just sometimes need Krypto with me. I like having him close. He's a safety net for me. Kara and Clark found other ways to deal, but I use Krypto."

Caitlin had never saw it that way before. To Kayla, Krypto was unbreakable, being Kryptonian too.

"Okay," Caitlin said. "Next time put it that way first." Caitlin stood up and kissed Kayla who returned the kiss. "I don't want to hear a word though the first time Ruby and/or Marley jump into bed with us."

"Okay," Kayla said.

"And can we stop that Krypto song," Caitlin said and Kayla raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's not even creative. It is just Soft Kitty switched around for Krypto. I mean, 'White Krypto, Black Krypto, big ball of floof'? You write music and you can't get more creative than that?"

"One; Krypto loves it and two; my music is junk. Just something I write for my diary," Kayla pointed out. She had never been upset that so many people saw her diary but she didn't think it was any good. "So, did you make dinner for me and Krypto?" Krypto gave a bark at that.

"Yes," Caitlin said with a smile. "Come on."

…

Later that night, Kayla and Caitlin were in bed kissing each other slowly taking things further when they felt the four paws on their bed. "Krypto go to… Wait, you're not Krypto!" Kayla said, jumping up and staring at the new dog in their room.

"What?" Caitlin asked, turning on the light. There was another dog on their bed – clearly a Collie and was black and white. "Where did it come from?" Krypto had sat up from his spot on his bed and came onto the bed to sniff the new dog, who was whining curiously.

"Not a clue, but she's Kryptonian," Kayla said.

"How do you know that?" Caitlin asked as the new dog barked and freeze breath came out. "Not including that. And how do you know it's a girl?"

"Krypto would not be this into a non-Kryptonian and not this friendly to a male," Kayla pointed out as the two dogs rubbed each other heads. "Okay… that's enough. Krypto back to your bed." Krypto jumped and went back to his bed. "You…" Kayla paused and saw a collar. "Roxane… Roxy. I like it. Dog bed, on the floor, now." Roxy gave a bark, wagging her tail as she jumped on the bed. "Now!" Kayla ordered, and Roxy whined but turned and ran to the dog bed. "So… where were we?"

"You're not a bit concerned about a random Kryptonian dog appearing?" Caitlin asked.

"No, not really," Kayla shrugged, and Caitlin laughed as Kayla went to kiss her.

"That one is not getting a bed though," Caitlin added and Kayla laughed as they turned off the lights.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the surprise at the end.

Be Part of the Millma Verse: on facebook we have been letting a certain amount of people to entered their own earths into our shared Mulitverse. We have 5 out of a total of 10 we Earths we are letting people take. That's 5 slots left open. So if you want an Earth in the Millma Verse say so in your review or pm us. There are certain rules that can be checked out on Facebook or sent to you.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	9. From Krypton, With Love

Beautiful

Disclaimer: The same as always – I own the idea, not the characters (well, Sigma and I do own Kayla Kent).

From Krypton, With Love

Clark was in the office at the Daily Planet with Lois when his cell beeped – he'd set up an alert on it connected to the Fortress for when Superman was needed. Taking the cell out, he paused and frowned at what it was telling him.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked, under her breath so their coworkers wouldn't hear.

"A small ship. It's entering the Earth's atmosphere," Clark muttered, frowning at what the readings showed on his cell.

"An enemy?" Lois now asked, unable to read his face for once, but confused by what she could feel from him through their bond.

"Quite the opposite – these readings match Kryptonian! The shielding is making it invisible to conventional Earth technology," Clark explained. Lois could feel the excitement that maybe it was another friendly Kryptonian.

"Kryptonian? Honey, you've got to go and help! They might crash..." Lois urged.

"They're heading directly to the Fortress so that helps," Clark stated, nodding though as he leaned to kiss his wife. "I'll see you later!"

"Good luck!" Lois called as Clark left the office, barely anyone hesitating at their colleague's haste.

"Hey, does Clark need a photographer?" Jimmy Olssen, a mixed raced young and enthusiastic photographer chimed up, looking at where Clark had left.

"No, he's got this one," Lois stated, almost automatically as the boy sat down, looking disappointed. "Not that you'd be able to keep up with him if he did," she added under her breath, smirking.

-Beautiful-

Caitlin was at her desk in Luthor Corp looking over the readings they'd recently pulled from Samantha Arias; and while she was fairly new to the Kryptonian genome, she definitely knew this was alien DNA she was looking at.

Pulling up the record of DNA taken while Samantha was calm, and human, there was very little comparison – just a few comparative genetic markers.

"How are you getting on?" Imra appeared, looking over at her across the room.

"Slowly," Caitlin confirmed as Imra moved over. "Samantha's DNA, when angered, just doesn't match anything on record – it's definitely closest to Kryptonian, but even that's a few genetic markers too far," she mused; at least the Luthors had DNA readings from Clark, Kara, Kayla and even Krypto to compare to.

"It's odd though," she continued, indicating for Imra to join her. "From what I can tell, the Kryptonian structure closely resembles Kayla and Kara's more than Clark's."

"What about Krypto?" Imra pointed out.

"He's a dog," Caitlin pointed out with a laugh. "Man's best friend he may be, or at least Kayla's best friend, sharing similar DNA he would not."

"Ah," Imra chucked. "So, what's the conclusion?"

"I don't want to jump to one, not yet. The best I have is she's some type of meta Kryptonian," Caitlin reasoned, "but one things for certain: if you told me a year ago that I'd soon be living with Kayla Kent while looking at the DNA of Samatha Arias I'd call you mad," she had to laugh at this as Imra chuckled.

-Beautiful-

"Have you figured out where the dog came from?" Kara asked her sister – it had been a few weeks since Roxy had surprised Caitlin and Kayla in bed and since then Krypto and Roxy had become close; close enough that Kayla suspected they were now mates. Roxy herself was not as attached to staying with Kayla all the time, spending a lot of time with Kara and Topar. In fact, the dog seemed to have more of an affiliation with her sister than herself, and Topar had fallen in love with the dog.

"Nope, still no clue…" Kayla answered; the sisters were currently at the Grant's house, Kara doing some cleaning having dropped off Carter at the studio earlier. The boy was now mostly being tutored for school as he worked full time. "It looks like that will be a mystery."

"She's nice enough though," Kara voiced. "I just wonder…"

"What? Some Kryptonian spy?" Kayla laughed. "I'm in your head. She's not a spy… just a dog. She loves you."

"Well…" Kara started.

"Topar loves her too. That should be enough," Kayla pointed out, to a nod from her sister. "I got to get to Vancouver though; Jensen, Jared and myself are doing an interview. I'll leave Roxy with you."

"Topar will be so happy when I pick him up from school," Kara said as Kayla and Krypto left the house.

Kara continued cleaning, then was just figuring out what she would be cooking for the Grants for dinner when the back door opened.

"Hi, Clark," Kara said as Clark entered; her cousin looked like he was shocked and yet happy all in one. "What…. What's going on?" Kara asked, a little worried now at his look as she stopped what she was doing.

"A ship," Clark started. "It went down near the fortress and I went and…" Clark muttered. "I think… yeah, I should show you."

"I can't just leave…" Kara pointed out, thinking Clark was going to take her to the fortress but was surprised when Clark addressed someone behind him.

"Come in," he called.

Kara's mouth slowly dropped opened when her Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara came in – they had a little boy with them who looked like he was 6, maybe 7.

"Oh Rao! Uncle Jor? Aunt Lara?" Kara said, dropping the saucepan on the floor.

"Kara," Jor said and Kara went to hug both them.

"Hi," the little boy said waving. "I'm Gal-El."

"He's our younger son," Lara stated, coming out of the hug, but Kara was confused.

"How?" Kara said, not sure what else to say as Roxy ran in from the lounge, barking.

"That is not Kaylar's dog," Jor said blankly, and Roxy barked again.

"Forget her," Kara said and Roxy gave an annoyed bark. "How are you alive?"

"It is a long story and I will tell you all, but where is Kaylar?" Jor asked. "I know you could tell her with your bond, but I would like to have you all here."

"She's in Vancouver," Kara said making the three pause. "Erm, a city up north. You know what, come with me. Roxy, come! Just let me text my boss that I will be gone for a bit." Kara took out her cellphone to text Cat, letting her know that she would be out but be back in time to pick up the kids. "Follow me…" Kara went out the door followed by Roxy and the others, following her.

….

Kayla was sitting on a chair in the studio; Jared and Jensen were in the chairs next to her and Krypto by her feet. The interviewer, a woman named Kelly, was smiling as Jared was speaking. "The writers knew they wanted a new ruler of hell to be revealed at the mid-season, building up to hell being reorganized. We didn't know who it was going to be originally – I mean, a lot of names went around the writers' room."

"Then Misha in fact mentioned the Beautiful panel with Kayla saying she would come back and the producers took a shot," Jensen said.

"I was filming Little Mermaid when my agent told me and I was like, of course!" Kayla said with a smile.

"Since the Crowley character died, we haven't had a real leader of Hell and it's actually nice. So, I must ask, is Phoebe Coleman sticking around?" Kelly now asked.

"I can't say what happens at the end of this season," Kayla said with a wry smile. "But I can say if Phoebe will be making appearances in the future it will only be as a guest star. I am not a regular or recurring next season at all," Kayla felt Kara enter and turned her head raising an eyebrow at her sister, but her attention turned back to the interview.

"I do have to ask about future projects. Jensen, Jared, we know you two are sticking with Supernatural," Kelly said and the who boys laugh.

"We do have projects lined up for the summer," Jensen pointed out.

"Anything exclusive?" Kelly raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Let's say Jared here will be giving Chuck Norris a run for his money," Jensen smirked.

"And Jensen… well, can you say anything?" Jared asked his co-star.

"Sadly not," Jensen shook his head, to a laugh from Kelly.

"So then, Kayla, there are a lot of rumors going around – reports you turned down some big roles? And are you guest staring in Supergirl this season?"

"Supergirl is filmed a few sets down from Supernatural so both me and Krypto," Kayla spoke, and Krypto quietly barked to a laugh from Kelly, "have guest starred in an episode. I can't say much about the episode, but I can say the characters we will be playing are Kayla Kent and Krypto – we will be portraying ourselves."

"And report says, you're going to guest star in a Star Trek next season. Any truth there?" Kelly asked.

"There are talks, but can't speak to that. All I can say is I have a few things coming up," Kayla said.

"What about the Masked Singer? Are you the Blue Bird?" Kelly asked. "The choices have been narrowed down to you and Melissa Bens."

"I am not the Blue Bird," Kayla said simply with a smile, noticing the boys' looking uncomfortable that the topic had moved away from the show.

"Back to Supernatural," Kelly said, noticing too. "Any chance we will see some singing this season?"

"Singing?" Jensen chuckled.

"Oh yeah, me and Jensen do a duet of Eye of the Tiger," Kayla laughed now.

"She's joking," Jensen pointed out, but was laughing as well along with Jared. "We did think about including Kayla's singing voice, since she's well known as a singer – in fact, the producers thought through some plots, but it didn't fit for this season. Maybe if Kayla does guest star in the future, we can get her singing."

"Anything else you can tease about this season?" Kelly asked the boys.

"All I can say is this season does really honor Sam's past in an amazing way," Jared spoke up. "Sam's powers and demon blood were something that went missing after season 5 – this season really shows is it still there and let's Sam question who he is. And Dean remains the rock of the show, of course," he playfully punched Jensen on the shoulder at this.

"Thank you," Kelly finished the interview, turning to the camera to conclude and move to the next topic; but Kayla, Jared, and Jensen were already getting up. Krypto had got up at that and ran right to Roxy, who was there too.

"Jensen, Jared – my sister, Kara," Kayla introduced when they were off the set.

"Nice to meet you," Jensen said with a smile as Kara shook both their hands.

"You too," Kara greeted, but Kayla could tell her sister hadn't come here to meet the Supernatural boys.

"Urm… See you on set on Monday," Kayla spoke now to the boys, who gave a nod and headed backstage to the dressing room and a debrief from their agents.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asked as the two girls and the dogs started to walk backstage.

"You're not going to believe this," Kara said, and Kayla could feel her excitement as they walked outside. Kayla's mouth dropped open when she saw Jor and Lara standing next to Clark and a little boy.

"Uncle Jor, Aunt Lara," Kayla said.

"Kaylar," Jor said, smiling.

"Kayla," Kayla corrected, looking around. "In public call me Kayla. I do not need a fan hearing that," Kayla went to hug the two as Jor turned to Clark.

"Human name," Clark stated, and Jor nodded. "Kayla here is a famous actress."

"Actress?" Lara asked and Kayla opened her mouth to explain, but then closed it. Krypton had not been big on entertainment – there had been some plays, but it had not been viewed as great as here on Earth.

"It's big on this world," Kayla dismissed. "How are you here?"

"Same question I asked," Kara pointed out.

"And me," Clark said, he too having asked when he saw his parents and new little brother on a ship.

"Maybe we should go somewhere for privacy?" Kayla said looking around noticing a few fans had gathered, looking at her. She gave them a smile and waved and they took out their phone to take picture. _Luthor Corp. Come on I know a place to fly away. _Kayla added to Kara.

"Can we get a selfie?" It was one of the fan Kayla had waved to. "With you and your sister?"

"I don't mind. Kara?" Kayla asked and Kara gave a nod and the two fans got in front of them and held out her camera, the two smiling as they took a selfie.

"Thank you," the fans said with a smile.

"Let's go, before a line forms," Kayla said when the fans had giggled off.

-Beautiful-

Kayla lead the way to Luthor Corp., the three new Kryptonians not used to flying as Clark held on to his little brother while Kara and Kayla had to help their aunt of uncle – they didn't question how Clark had managed to bring all three to the Grant house to start with.

Meeting the two Luthors at their facility, Kara and Kayla did quick introductions before taking the three Els to the place she used as Supergirl, grabbing chairs so they could all take a seat – Gal-El seemed most interested in what was going on, and the new world Earth was to him.

"Before Krypton exploded, Zor and I were working on a protective dome around Argo City so it could be taken off the planet," Jor explained. "We thought we had failed and that's why we sent you three here instead… but the dome worked somewhat. Argo was flung from Krypton the moment the planet blew; the dome kept us alive."

"But there were faults in the dome. Some minor errors," Lara continued, "At first, we thought we could control it, we thought we were safe – we even had Gal a few years after the destruction. But then the ground began to have a poisonous effect and then the dome finally failed. Many of us got into a ship, but we came here for you. We didn't realize how much time had actually passed, travelling through several regions of space where time traveled slowly."

"What about our parents?" Kara asked, taking this in and wondering.

"Zor unfortunately died not long after the destruction." Jor stated, sadly. "He was stretching himself thin to keep the dome together. Alura… she was alive until yesterday. She was meant to get in the ship with us, but she never made it."

"We have no idea if she took another ship out," Lara said, reaching out for the girls now. "Other ships left. Alura could still be alive or… well, she could have died on Argo." Kayla took her sisters hand, both feeling some type of renewed sadness. They had mourned their parents long ago but knowing they had been alive until recent felt odd.

"We're sorry," Jor stated as he looked between the girls and Kal.

"What of your lives?" Lara tried to lighten the situation. "What do you do?"

"I'm a reporter," Clark said, seeming excited to share this with his biological parents. "And I am married and bonded to a wonderful woman, Lois Lane. We have two kids."

"I'm a grandmother?" Lara asked, smiling as Jor gave his son a pat on the shoulder at that.

"That makes me an uncle!" Gal said happily, having remained quiet throughout his parents' explanation.

"We must meet them," Jor said, but his eyes went to Kara and Kayla. "Clark told us what happened with your pod, and we want you to know you have no fault. You did not fail in raising our son." Kara and Kayla gave a nod. "What of your lives? Kaylar is an ac-rez?"

"Actress," Kayla corrected, Lara going slightly red at this. "It's fine," she waved her aunt off.

"I'm a nanny," Kara stated, moving the conversation along. "I take care of children – I also have a son. My husband, Mik's brother Mon-El, died though." The pair had noticed Mik-El but hadn't made a comment on the Daxamite. "I do have a new boyfriend... Well, a mate. He's a human with powers, named Barry," Kara was happy to be able to share this with her aunt and uncle. "I would love for you to meet him, but I've got to go pick them all up from their school. The children I care for too. Kayla, can I take Roxy?" Kayla gave a nod. Kara and Roxy left.

"Kaylar, what of you? Have you a mate?" Lara now asked.

"I have a female mate," Kayla said, not really phased about the use of the Kryptonian term.

Jor and Lara frowned at this but remained silent. Same-sex relationships had been a thing on Krypton but was not really something in the noble families. If so, they were usually kept quiet and on the side of a noble marriage to combine houses.

"But she has two children from a former relationship with a male and a little sister who all live with me," Kayla explained, glancing to Clark now.

"If you…" Clark started, a little cautiously, wondering if his parents were going to comment on the same-sex relationship.

"What? Krypton is gone. Our customs died with our planet," Jor stated with a shrug. "Even when Argo survived, we tried different customs, tried to distance ourselves from what brought destruction to our world."

"Besides, it's not our blessings you needed for any relationships," Lara spoke up. "It's Alura and Zor's, Rao bless them, and they would have wanted happiness for you and your sister," she concluded. "They would have blessed a same-sex relationship even on Krypton. They were forward thinking."

"Thank you," Kayla smiled, not sure whether to hug her aunt or not at this but noticed the clock on the wall – she had intended to go straight from the interview to home and his diversion had made her rather late already. "This has been amazing, but I've got to get home to my mate and her family."

"Of course, you have lives to live," Lara smiled at her niece.

"It's great to have you two back – and to meet you too, Gal. It'll be interesting to get to know a new cousin," Kayla gave them all a smile, and left the room, Krypto by her side.

"This was all a little too much for them, wasn't it?" Jor asked Clark now.

"I think you just gave them a lot to think about," Clark said. "Give them some time…"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but maybe you can help us with something?" Lena spoke up.

"Oh yeah," Lex added for his sister as the new Kryptonians looked confused to them. "We have a woman who DNA's looks human, but when angered seems to perfectly mimic Kryptonian. Caitlin – Kayla's mate – has run experiments on her DNA we extracted from her when angered, and has discovered some interesting…"

"Did you find a Worldkiller?" Jor asked, making all eyes turn to him. "They were all supposed to have been destroyed – not something Zor or I wanted but… Actually, I need to see this now."

"Worldkiller… that does not sound good," Imra muttered as Lex took Jor to the computer to see their research.

"How about I bring you two to my home?" Clark asked his mother and Gal, who gave a smile.

-Beautiful-

Kara had picked up Carter from his job, Topar from his school, and then both Dawn and Carly from their school. She then headed straight to Whitman Studios – she needed to see Barry.

Luckily, Barry had given her guest passes to get in, and from there she found Barry very easily. He was in his costume, a Starfleet uniform, outside the set with Wally West, who was in his alien prosthetics. There was a group of children and adults nearby; some type of field trip Barry and Wally were entertaining.

"Barry?" Kara called, and Barry looked up. He seemed confused, but then gave her a smile and excused himself.

"Kara, what are…?" Barry didn't finish the sentence as she hugged Barry. Barry gave Topar a look, but the kid shrugged, unsure why his mother was upset. Roxie, who was there too, kept close to Kara.

"Dawn, Carly, Carter – why don't you take Topar and go watch Wally?" Barry asked, and Carly gave a salute, taking Topar hand and the kids to watch Wally talk about Star Trek and costumes. "What's wrong?" He then asked Kara.

"It's Clark's parents – his birth parents – they appeared out of the blue today," Kara explained, trying to keep her composure. "Apparently my parents have been alive all this time – that was up until recently, anyway. I think. My mom… I just… I was extremely close to my mom. The fact I could have seen her again… it's like I lost her again."

Barry wiped a tear away from Kara's face now.

"Hey, you know, when I woke from my coma my whole world was turned upside down. I get it, but your life just has a little knot right now – and hey, you have your Aunt and Uncle back. You cry into me if you need too, but you have so much, and you don't know she's dead." Barry had paid attention to what she said, after all. "I'm going to believe she's alive and will come here someday and get to meet her grandson."

"You always cheer me up," Kara smiled, kissing Barry's lips which Barry returned. "Can I see you entertain the kids?"

"Of course, just keep Roxy close – they're a bit weird about pets on set. Except Krypto," Barry smiled as Kara nodded as she and Roxy went to join the kids, taking Topar. Barry joined Wally, who was taking the lead. "So now that Barry's back, why don't we go take them to see the Bridge?" Wally asked.

"I don't know Wally. You think you guys can handle seeing the Bridge?" Barry asked and there was a cheer. "I think that's a yes."

"Follow us," Wally said, he and Barry leading them through the sets and to the area set up as the Bridge. "Now this is the bridge – and this is the captain chair," Wally introduced.

"Can anyone tell me who Captains the Galaxy?" Barry asked now.

"Seven of Nine!" Several children chorused, causing both actors to smirk at this.

"Very good," Barry stated, moving to a seat near the front of the set. "Now, here is where Danny pilots the ship," he even took a seat.

"Do the buttons actually work?" A kid asked.

"Good question," Barry mused, pointing to a small screen set into the panel. "Some of them do and do certain things," Barry pushed a button which lit up the screen changed the planet on the view. "Others though are just for show."

Kara smiled as she watched Barry interact with the kids. This made her feel better, especially when she looked down at her smiling son. She had to tell Topar they had more family though, but that could wait until after this was over.

-Beautiful-

Kayla sat at the counter with a cup of tea in front of her and cookies, dunking the cookies into the tea and eating them before taking a sip. Then, Caitlin came in with the two kids coming up behind her.

"I'd tell you your ruining your dinner," Caitlin commented, seeing Kayla, "but I think you can eat more regardless." Kayla gave a nod. "Okay then, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara came back from the dead today," Kayla mused. "Apparently my parent had been alive up until recently," she kept it brief as she stared at the cookie she held, frowning.

"Seriously?" Caitlin's mouth opened at this, shocked.

"Yup," Kayla sighed.

"And… you're upset because your parents died again?" Caitlin tried, taking Kayla's hand.

"No… well yes. I mean, I would have loved to see my mom again," Kayla stated, "and maybe one day I will, but standing before Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara… I mean, I started to realized how different I am from a normal Kryptonian. I told you once that Krypton would have never let me be me and that's true – and with Clark and Kara I can feel Kryptonian and human because they have both been humanized as well. But my aunt and uncle have not... they just got here. I felt weird standing before them; like I wasn't Kryptonian or human."

"Okay," Caitlin said, thinking this over as she took the cookies from Kayla.

"Hey!" Kayla complained, the cookie taken from her.

"You can have this back when you're eating your feelings about your mom and dad dying again, because that one about your aunt and uncle is just silly. If they're decent and reasonable people, they'll love you regardless – they trusted you and Kara to raise their son, after all. They will love the strong woman you've become and if they don't, well they might be Kryptonian, but I will make them pay… I've learned a few things about Kryptonians since working for the Luthors," Kayla gave a smile and leaned over to kiss Caitlin at this.

"Can I have the cookies back?" Kayla asked, taking another sip of tea. Caitlin pushed the cookies towards Kayla, who took one.

"Can I have a cookie?" Ruby asked.

"You'll ruin your dinner," Caitlin remarked, making sure to sign it to Marley. "Daphne's going out with friends today, though – some photo project - so it's just the four of us," Krypto barked, and Caitlin tried not to roll her eyes at that. "Sorry, the five of us. So, what do you want?"

"It's Friday night, I want to take you all out to dinner," Kayla thought; Caitlin giving a smile at this.

"That sounds great," Caitlin said.

"Just let me go back to Canada and enter this country legally…" Kayla chuckled, finishing her tea making Caitlin raise an eyebrow. "What? I don't need a photo of me in America with my girlfriend when I'm supposed to be in Canada – that would be a headache. This will take a half hour at the most… decide where you want to eat and if it's a hard to get reservation, call Lucy. She can throw my name around." Kayla finished drinking her tea and grabbed the cookies.

She gave Caitlin a kiss, then hugged the girls before she and Krypto went out the back.

-Beautiful-

The next day, Kayla was back in Luthor Corp with Kara, Krypto, Topar, Roxy, Jor, Lara, Lex, Lena, and Mik – Imra had gone to Central to help Barry with some meta human problem. Caitlin and the girls entered the room at that moment, giving Kayla a smile. Topar was looking up at Lara and Jor while Gal was spending the day with Clark and Lois and the kids.

"So, you do have one of the Worldkillers here. The one we named Reign," Jor stated thoughtfully as Ruby and Marley joined Topar to entertain themselves in the corner. "Worldkillers were a Kryptonian experiment to make super-soldiers," Jor continued, "It failed though as they were wild and uncontrollable."

"Sounds like Samantha," Kayla muttered.

"Both me and Zor worked on the project. Reign was our creation," Jor stated. "We thought she had been killed with the rest, but it was during the latter days when trying to get Krypton to survive was made a priority. Someone must have taken her and got her in a pod."

"There was a survivalist cult active at that time," Lara pointed out to her husband. "It's possible they took her when we were trying to save the planet."

"The Cult of Krypton… yeah, that didn't last long," Jor chuckled, Kara and Kayla raising their eyebrows at this but saying nothing. "That said, there is something special about Reign though," he looked from his wife now to the twins. "Kara, Kayla… Zor made her using his and Alura's DNA."

"Okay," Kara stated, not getting what this meant.

"Wait…?" Kayla caught on by the looks her aunt and uncle were giving.

"This woman is your sister," Zor pointed out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kayla groaned as several people laughed.

"They hate each other," Kara commented to Jor, who frowned. "It's a long story."

"It does make the Ruddie shippers creepy," Caitlin remarked making Kayla turn to her. "Oh, people who ship Ruby and Maddie from Magical Creatures," Caitlin confirmed; Kayla groaned again as people chuckled.

"Now that she's here and grown up I think I might be able to help her control the powers," Jor pointed out, bypassing the ship comment. "But we need to tell her everything."

"Oh, someone kill me now," Kayla moaned, to a frown her aunt and uncle.

_Kayla, she's our sister – our little sister, _Kara thought reasonably to Kayla. _Well, she's older than us now, but we were born first and yes, I agree this is weird. And I know how much she put you through, but maybe when we tell her you two can let bygones be bygones. We owe her to help her. _

_ She tortured me during my time on Magical Creatures, _Kayla though, annoyed at how easily Kara was taking it.

_And it made you stronger, as a person and an actor. Let's face it though, siblings play pranks on each other a lot of the time, I guess. I know we didn't, but the Grant kids tease each other all the time. You could say she was acting unconsciously to annoy her sister. Blood binds us, after all. _Kara added, reasonably.

_Oh, stop with the Kryptonian sayings, _Kayla internally groaned, but couldn't help but gave a laugh. "Fine, lets help her – but we're not suddenly going to be best friends," Kayla voiced aloud; Kara hugged her sister and Caitlin gave her a smile.

"Oh, by the way," Lex finally spoke. "We found out where your dog came from," all eyes turned to Lex, "Roxy, I mean – I went over security footage from this room and it turned out she came from the multiverse. The world hopping app in this brought her over; according to the system she's from Hero Earth."

"No," Topar moaned, running up now and launched onto Roxy, hugging the dog. Ruby and Marley joining him as if trying to keep Roxy where she was – even Krypto turned his head and moaned, not wanting to lose her. "Roxy's ours now!"

"Okay, you people go deal with Worldkiller," Kayla pointed at her sister and uncle. "While I'm going to call Hero and see if we can sort this out."

"And I'll take the kids to get lunch," Caitlin added. "You three, with me," Topar kissed Roxy's head, along with Marley and Ruby before leaving. Krypto rubbing against Roxy now and Roxy rubbed him back, leaving Kayla alone with her aunt and the dogs.

Kara, Jor, along with Lex, Lena, and Mik went down to where Samantha was caged to tell her everything.

"Kaylar?" Lara said. "I'm sorry, Kayla," she corrected herself

"It's fine," Kayla said with a smile. "Mik calls me Kaylar all the time. As long as it's not in front of the fans."

"Clark explained what acting is and showed us a movie you were in," Lara said cautiously. "One you starred actually. It was very good. You're good at your job."

"Thank you," Kayla said with a small smile.

"I'm proud of you. As is Jor," Lara added. "Going after what you wanted and being this successful person. It might not be what you would have done on Krypton but it's very you. You were always a little unusual and it seems Earth suits you. Zor and Alura would be proud as well."

Kayla had a tear in her eye as she hugged Lara now, who hugged back.

"Thanks," Kayla said. "But I do have to make this call."

"Of course," Lara nodded, not making a comment on the multiverse as Kayla went to the phone line and, after a moment of figuring out how it worked, called Hero through the computer.

"This is Hero Earth," a slightly robotic male British voice said. "Hello, Beautiful Earth. How can I be of assistance?"

"What…?" Kayla asked. "Can I just talk to a real person?"

"One moment please," the voice said and then muzak played.

"Seriously," Kayla mumbled at the generic tune.

"Hero Earth, this is Jal-El leader of the Justice Society. How can we help you?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Jal-El? Not Kal?" Kayla asked.

"Kal's my twin brother," Jal muttered, sounding tired of explaining it. "Do you guys have an emergency or need help with something?"

"Kal's my twin brother," Jal muttered, sounding tired of explaining it. "Do you guys have an emergency or need help with something?"

"No, I was kind of just wondering if you were missing a Kryptonian dog. A Collie named Roxy?" Kayla said.

"Roxy… Roxane?" Jal said. "You have her? Hey Giles, did Roxane use the system to go to… Beautiful Earth?" He was obviously reading the name of the earth off the computer.

"Yes," the British voice spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jal asked the A.I.

"You did not ask," Giles pointed out. Kayla couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"A.I.'s…" Jal muttered, and Kayla felt she was being talked to again. "Thank Rao you called. Kara's been going nuts – she gave me Roxane because she wasn't loving life in the Sanctuary and Kara thought she would like being a hero. Then, of course, she went missing and Kara went ballistic on me… well., she's very protective over her animals."

"Sanctuary?" Kayla asked, and even Lara looked interested; the call being on speaker.

"Our Kryptonian Sanctuary," Jal explained. "It's full of Kryptonian animals. There are a couple of Earths who have one too, I believe."

"So… you have other dogs?" Kayla asked, thinking.

"Yes," Jal said.

"Okay good, then that makes this easier," Kayla grinned. "We want to keep Roxy – she's bonded with my dog Krypto, and there are three 5-year-olds who would be heartbroken if she left."

"Well… I… I'll talk to Kara and tell her. It sounds like Roxane found her place," Jal said, sounding off. It was possible he had taken a liking to her when trying her out on the hero life. "Bonded? Really? She rejected every male dog at the sanctuary." Krypto gave a bark at this.

"Yeah, they're mates," Kayla chuckled.

"Okay. Well Kara did give a bunch of animals to Karry Universe recently so I don't think she will have a problem with it," Jal pointed out.

"Thank you," Kayla said, glad she did not have to break her nephew or the girls' hearts. "Karry? Is that a couple name for Kara and Barry?"

"I believe so," Jal said, and Kayla laughed – she had to use that eventually. "You're quick to catch up; it usually takes other worlds a couple of days to realize what it stands for."

"Well, shipping names is a thing here, so I just figured…" Kayla pointed out.

"Anyway, thanks for reporting Roxane to me; I'll come by to see her soon," Jal added as he disconnected. Kayla grinned, glad she could keep the other dog, but then noticed the security camera on Samantha's cell.

"Oh, this is about to get good," Kayla said turning the volume on. Jor had been talking to her since, obviously explaining her heritage.

"You mean I'm related to her?!" Samantha called out, her eyes lighting up.

"You two really do hate each other," Lara commented, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, we acted on a show together. Another long story," Kayla said as there was a bright light and suddenly the forcefield around Samantha had broken – she had gotten so angry her powers had overtaken the forcefields. Mik and Kara moved to fight the girl, as Lena and Lex backed away. Jor seeming unsure what to do.

"I'm needed," Kayla sighed, summoning her outfit and calling the two dogs with her.

Getting to the cell in record time, Kayla used her own laser vision to strike the woman as both Kara and Mik tackled the Worldkiller to the ground, but it seemed her anger had got the better of her as she was strong, throwing off both Kryptonian and Daxamite. Both Krypto and Roxy though jumped in, biting her legs as Kayla grabbed hold of her.

"Hey Maddie?" Kayla said, using Samantha's Magical Creature character name. "Did they mention I'm Supergirl too?"

"Getting her angrier is not what we need!" Kara called out as she grabbed hold of Samantha.

"If she can even hear you under that Worldkiller personality," Jor added, standing far back now with Lena and Lex as Kayla managed to pin the woman's arms behind her back.

"Sorry, Kryptonians!" Lex called out and as he opened a briefcase, he had brought with him, and a large green rock glowed. All Kryptonians, including Samantha and Jor, were obviously weakened as Samantha fell to the floor. Mik making sure to knock her completely out.

"Kryptonite?" Kayla asked, annoyed as Lex closed the briefcase. Krypto and Roxy moaned too.

"Just in case," Lex said with a shrug.

"Looks like we've got a lot of work to do," Jor said, getting up as Mik dragged Samantha back to the bed. "Including explaining this Kryptonite. It's of a similar color to the poisoned ground back on Argo."

"Oh Rao…" Kayla muttered, hearing this and beginning to see just how bad things must have got on Argo if the ground beneath their feet turned into Kryptonite.

"We need to reinforce those forcefields," Lena addressed. "And maybe you should stay away Kayla?"

"With pleasure," Kayla gave a nod as she gave both dogs a pet, informing them to follow her out of the area.

-Beautiful-

A month had gone by since Jor, Lara and Gal's arrival. They were at Kayla's house now and had literally everyone over: Jor, Lara, Gal, Clark, Lois, Lana, the kids, Barry, Amelia, Cisco, Jesse, Sara, and Harry Wells.

Kayla, Barry, and Harry Wells planning their STAR Con, since Kayla had officially signed onto it as part owner with the official title dropping the proposed 'Fan' from the title, and Harry had been seeing to the reconstruction of STAR to fit it. They had already advertised and picked the date for right after the TV shows ended for the general con to get started.

Krypto and Roxie were playfighting on the carpet, the kids laughing at the dog's growling and barking on the floor – they weren't doing any damage to the area, or themselves.

"What are we going to do if those two have puppies?" Kara asked her sister, glancing at the dogs as Krypto let off a rather loud bark.

"I guess Jason and Ella get a puppy and so does Gal," Kayla commented, joking.

"Maybe Samantha?" Kara asked coyly; Kayla giving her a look making Kara laugh.

Over the course of the last month, Jor had been working with Samantha Arias and the Luthors to make a device which would help suppress the powers so she wouldn't go full on Worldkiller when angry. She had wanted to find a way to keep control and keep her powers, and while Jor was working on that, the priority had been for her to remain herself, regardless. Jor unsure if it was even possible. The powers needed to be powered by something and Samantha could not take in solar energy like normal Kryptonians.

She had finally been allowed out of Luthor Corp too, with some control, but knew she would never be an actress again – her time in Luthor Crop had left her with plenty of time to reflect and she was now looking into doing full-time directing and there was even talk of starting a charity of some sort. Kayla was impressed but didn't like to think of Samantha that often.

"I'm glad we're doing this," Kara decided to change the subject.

"Me too," Kayla said, bringing a bowl to the living room. "But tell me, what's with all the wedding stuff?"

"My wedding," Amelia spoke up. "It's this summer after all."

"I hope I'm invited," Kayla winked at the girl.

"Obviously," Amelia smirked. "Everyone in this room is invited."

"Come on, the final is starting!" Daphne called putting on the TV.

The Masked Singer final was on – the Blue Bird, House Cat, and Lamp were the final three.

"The first hour is just a recap," Caitlin dismissed as Daphne turned up the TV now. With Dinah Drake hosting, she went over the Blue Bird's performances first: The Blue Bird had sung 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack, 'One Call Away' by Charlie Puth, 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' by Cindy Lauper, 'Firework' from Katy Perry, and Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway'. The judges commented that 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' and 'Breakaway' were some of their favorites of hers, especially since during 'Breakaway' she used Luthor Corp hover tech to float around the stage. It was agreed 'One Call Away' had been her worst.

"It's Melissa Bens – she admitted to it," Cisco said next to Amelia, and Kayla and Sara shared a look that Kara noticed. The show went over the other two performers, the Lamp singing more iconic song like Queen's 'Who Wants to Live Forever' and the Jungle Books' 'I Wanna Be Like You', while the House Cat had sung the likes of Carole King's 'Jazzman' and Alanis Morissette's 'Ironic', before each gave a finale clue.

The House Cat had just given a final performance and a clue when it was the Blue Bird's turn; giving her clue first: "Don't underestimate people from my small town," the Blue Bird commented in her augmented voice.

"Small town?" Lana asked. "Where is Melissa Bens from?"

"No Google!" Daphne demanded when people went to take out their phone to check, people putting them away and munching on snacks instead.

The Blue Bird sang Martha McBride's song, 'Let Freedom Ring', which surprised people since it was a 4th of July song.

Kayla was sitting, quietly smirking, which did not go unnoticed by Kara. As the end came, all three had sang and the result were in.

The lamp came in third place and was revealed to be Ronnie Raymond, Kayla's co-star from Glee, of all people – he had played her love interest, Ryder Lynn during their time on the show. Plenty in the room looked back at Kayla at this as she said noting, acting just as surprised as they all were.

"You know, I always did like Ronnie Raymond," Caitlin muttered, to a cough from Kayla.

Then, the House Cat came in second – she was revealed to be Carole King, which surprised even the studio that someone so famous and iconic had come in second, even noting she had sung her own song at one point and convinced the judges she wasn't the same artist. There was laughter in the studio as the commercials came on.

"It's time," Daphne said when the show came back and the Blue Bird took her place on the stage and the judges made their guesses – all of them agreeing it was Melissa Bens, even the one judge who always guesses Kayla.

"Take it off!" Was chanted by the crowd as Blue Bird made a dramatic effort in taking her full-body mask from her head and the music dropped, and when the blue feathers were gone, she shook her head to reveal –

"Oh my god! It's movie and TV star, Kayla Kent!" Dinah Drake announced to a loud cheer from the audience and audible gasps from the judges – and the room as literally everyone looked around at Kayla.

"I am confused. She said she was not it," Jor said, taking Kayla's word at face value as Daphne squealed and turned the TV down slightly.

"She lied," Kara laughed, having suspected it.

"Why?" Caitlin asked now, confused as Daphne tried to listen to Kayla reasoning on the TV instead. "We love this show. It would have been fun to be on the stage, see you in that."

"No, it would not have been," Sara said. "They made both me and even Krypto wear masks when joining you! Those things were hot."

"So, what made you decide to do this?" Dinah asked Kayla excitedly.

"Well, for one it was fun, and another – my girlfriend and her sister are big fans of this show so I thought this would be a nice surprise for them," Kayla on the TV said. "I love you both. All my performances have been dedicated to them."

"Awww," Jesse cooed as Caitlin had to smile as she sat on Kayla's lap and kissed her.

"Okay, that was sweet," Caitlin said. "But don't keep secrets anymore."

"Not my choice when it comes to The Masked Singer, but okay," Kayla nodded as she kissed Caitlin again.

"Now you did it I have to do it," Barry mused as people laughed. "Actually, screw it – I am doing it! Next season. I figured I would tell you tonight."

"Seriously? Are you even allowed to tell us?" Daphne asked.

"He's not. Your only allowed to tell one other person, Sara was mine. To avoid it getting out," Kayla pointed out. "But so long as we all keep the secret, the execs at Fox don't need to know."

"You are so bringing me to set," Daphne grinned.

"You know Dinah Drake is my cousin," Sara said making eyes turn to her. "I'm sure she could get you in." Daphne turning to talk to Sara.

"So, was it fun?" Barry asked Kayla once the buzz had died down and the TV switched off again.

"A ton," Kayla said with a nod. "What made you decide to do it?"

"I love being Danny, but I also like to stretch myself sometimes. I loved being in Beautiful too, so I thought maybe this would be something to do." Barry mused. "I want to continue to be Danny and do other projects."

"You can do movies in the summer," Kayla pointed out, "or if you want to do something different, see if you can do a couple weeks in a Broadway play. You've never done a play before."

"Something to think about," Barry said thoughtfully. "Maybe next summer. This summer is Masked Singer and being with Kara and Topar. And of course, Disney." Kayla gave a smirk at that.

…

Later, once everyone was gone, Daphne and Caitlin were cleaning in the kitchen while cleaning up; Kayla had taken the girls upstairs to read them a bedtime story.

"You know," Daphne said. "Kayla has rejected a lot of major parts. I mean, recently she's been in Supernatural, Supergirl, and the Masked Singer. She's also going on Star Trek Galaxy next year. It's not exactly like her. She's normally a movie actress."

"I don't know," Caitlin said, also finding it odd. "Maybe she figures this lets her be with us more. She was away for a while when filming The Little Mermaid."

"She should be happy with her career though," Daphne added.

"You know, when you're talking about someone with super-hearing behind their backs, make sure they are not in the same house," Kayla called said as she walked down the stairs. "And first off, my career is none of your business," Kayla pointed at Daphne.

"It is mine," Caitlin stated, feeling the need to defend her sister's thoughts. "Why are you rejecting those movie roles?"

"Because they are not the types of roles I want," Kayla said, confusing the two. "When I came out as gay, people assumed I would play these ultra-gay and political roles. I don't want those. I want my career to be the same, so I went back on Supernatural to make a point and because I love being on that set; but I didn't stop looking for my next movie role. I decided which role I wanted and told Lucy. Lucy has been working getting me the role I want, and I am pleased to tell you I got it."

"You did?" Caitlin asked.

"This is a big secret and it cannot get out," Kayla said, looking at Daphne who made a move like she was zipping her lip. "I'm going to be Glinda the Good in the Wicked movie."

"That's Ga-Linda," Daphne pointed out, grinning though.

"Only in the first part," Kayla pointed out with a laugh.

"That's great," Caitlin added wanting to ask a question.

"And it will film in Whitman Studios," Kayla confirmed, as she finally took a seat and Caitlin smiled, "so it's local, but there is one catch…" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "This summer I have to do the play for a week. It's how the main parts of the cast will be announced – the actors and actresses playing Glinda, Elphaba, Fyiero, Boq, and Nessa-Rose are taking over the roles for a week in the play."

"You love Broadway," Caitlin smirked knowing that about Kayla.

"And you'll love Metropolis," Kayla said, confusing them. "I got us a nice penthouse for the summer. We can all spend time with Clark, Lois and my aunt and uncle and new cousin. You can see the sights and if you don't want to take the whole summer off there is a Luthor Corp in Metropolis you can work from. We'll spend time in Metropolis before and after the play and then Disney and back here before school re-starts." Kayla paused, realizing as she was saying it she had made plans without consulting Caitlin once more. "And I hope you're okay with this plan. I know it's something to talk over with you first, but I have to go so if you don't want to…"

"It's sounds like a nice summer," Caitlin said simply, and kissed Kayla's cheek. "We're in."

"I got to ask… does this include me?" Daphne pointed out, and Kayla laughed and nodded. "Epic!" Daphne smiled.

That was when Kayla's phone rang.

"Good timing – it's Winn," Kayla said, answering it. "Hey Winn."

"Do you think I'm weird?" Winn asked without even saying hello back.

"Yes," Kayla answered without hesitation herself.

"Hey!" Winn protested.

"You asked, I answered," Kayla pointed. "Why did you ask?"

"I got the part of Boq from Wicked," Winn said.

"Hey, we'll be working together again!" Kayla said with a smile. "What does this have to do with being weird?"

"I'm very happy to get this part, especially with the problems with the Sliders Sequel," Winn started – Sliders had some production problems and the first season had been moved to the summer instead, "but then found out Lucy got it for me when she was negotiating for you. She said she had the perfect weird actor to play the role. When they heard my name, they said yes right away." Kayla laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Are you upset you're going to be Boq?" Kayla asked.

"No," Winn said.

"Then embraced the weirdness," Kayla chuckled. "I'll see you this summer." The two said goodbye and then hung up.

"One co-star found. I wonder who will get the other roles?" She voiced.

"I'll keep an eye out on the blogs and TV!" Daphne pointed out.

"Good idea. Although that's really for another day." Kayla stood up and kissed Caitlin, going to help clean up. It was a good night.

Post Chapter Note: Well, this is the last chapter for now. Hope you all enjoyed this little story. Look out for Prime next weekend, then New Justice after that! Karry Universe will return properly in January, but until then this Thursday a tiny chapter will be posted. So keep your eyes out.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	10. STAR Con

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World

Note: On Facebook we did a March Madness vote between all our minor stories and Beautiful came out the winner; because of that, here is a special chapter celebrating its victory. Also, please remember that shows and movies are very different on this world to what we know, so with that in mind… enjoy!

STAR Con

"Kayla?" Caitlin said, knocking on the door of Kayla's private study and opening it. Kayla was sitting at her desk on the phone; Krypto was on the floor looking up. Kayla held a finger up politely, telling Caitlin she would be a moment.

"Okay," Kayla was saying on the line. "Let me know by tonight. Goodbye." She put down her phone and looked up at Caitlin. "Sorry, STAR Con is this weekend. Barry and I are trying to get some last-minute guests." The deal between Kayla, Barry, and Harry was that Harry handled things like vendors, schedules, and getting the convention hall ready, while Kayla and Barry handled the guests. It was not easy when they were working themselves, but luckily Lucy and Barry's agent, Alex, along with Alex's mom were happy to help get their clients there.

"You have a pretty good line up," Caitlin stated, noticing the names written on the paper on Kayla's desk.

"Yeah, but some more last-minutes extras," Kayla said. "Barry's off looking for the last Animorph."

"Oh yeah, Animorphs reunion," Caitlin mused. "I love those movies. Shame they choose to condense the book series down to three movies though." With only three movies to tell the entire story, the writers had gone over the important bits and anything extra they needed to say had the actors do a voice over in the beginning on what happened between the movies.

"Was there some reason you came here or just wanted to say hello?" Kayla asked happily.

"Oh yeah, you have visitors," Caitlin said and Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Your Wicked co-stars."

"Oh!" Kayla said, grinning widely. Wicked: The Movie was being highly secretive with the cast. They wanted it to be a complete surprise when the curtain opened when the mains took over the Boardway show for a week. Due to this, Kayla had no idea who the two playing Elphaba or Fyerio were – she only knew Winn was going to be Boq. It was highly unusual since usually there were chemistry tests and they run lines together. The company did want them to meet beforehand though and Kayla had offered her place as a secret meeting place; the Luthors offering to help sneak them in without pictures getting taken. "Anyone I know?"

"Go see," Caitlin said with a smirk that made Kayla curious.

"Krypto," Kayla said, and the dog stood up as Kayla exited the room and went for the living room. She paused when she saw who was there.

"No way, Lea!" Lea Michele, her Glee co-star stood there with a grin on her face. "You got Elphaba?"

"Yes Ga-linda," Lea said and the two laughed as they went to hug. "I won't even need to do makeup – my skins going to be greenified digitally… although when we do the show for a week, that'll be makeup," she added, thoughtfully.

"This will be fun," Kayla said, giggling at the comment. She and Lea did not really have too many scenes together in Glee, since Lea's character was in New York in college and she was new in the school. They had shared scenes when Rachel Berry returned to the school to celebrate their Nationals victory though and had got on well.

Kayla's eyes turned to the man though, taller with dark hair and noticeably handsome.

"I'm sorry. I don't recognize you," Kayla admitted.

"We never worked together," the man said, "but you did work with my father." Kayla raised an eyebrow. "He played your own father – very recently, in fact."

"Malcolm," Kayla said, that narrowing it down. "Meaning you're Tommy Merlyn." Kayla held out a hand, which Tommy took. "Your father talked about you a lot, that you were trying to break into the business and not taking his help."

"First major role," Tommy said with a nod. "Better late than never."

"Well, welcome aboard," Kayla said with a smile. "So, any idea who else is in the show?" This meeting had been for the three mains after all, but she was wondering if their other costars were known by the group. Or if it would be a complete surprise when they meet to rehearse for the play. "I know Winn Schott is going to be Boq."

"Oh, Kristen Chenoweth's playing Madam Morrible," Tommy spoke up now.

"Original Galinda? Wow!" Kayla chuckled.

"Idina Menzel's also in it – playing a gender-swapped version of Doctor Dillamond," Lea stated happily.

"Oh, original Elphaba… that won't be intimidating at all," Kayla joked.

"Rounding us off is Martin Stein; he's the Wizard," Tommy stated, grinning.

"Winn Schott Junior and Martin Stein? Sliders must be having troubles," Daphne was the one to say this from the kitchen, causing Kayla to look to her with a shrug.

"Kayla?" It was Caitlin. She had Kayla's phone in her hand. "It's the agent for Leonard Snart. He wants to join the stunt demonstration at STAR Con." In the field STAR owned, Sara was leading a stunt demonstration during the con. It had been her suggestion that Harry had loved immediately, and Kayla had to smile. "You know he does do his own stunts."

"Leonard Snart? The wild west actor?" Kayla asked.

"You're behind the times," Tommy said. "He doesn't do wild west anymore. Him and his partner Mick had a falling out over them. Now Leonard is an action movie star partnered with his sister Lisa."

"I think Sara could fit him in. But he would also have to sign autographs and photos. We have times open still," Kayla said, and Caitlin passed along the message.

"They say they'll toss in Lisa too," Caitlin stated, on the phone still. "Both are eager to join apparently and will be in Central anyway."

"Works," Kayla said. "I'll email the details." Caitlin replied the message to the agent before hanging up.

"Should I call Harry and tell him?" Caitlin asked and Kayla gave her girlfriend a smile and nod

"Sorry." Kayla turned back to the two. "STAR Con."

"I heard you were now part owner of a convention," Lea said. She had given Krypto a pet; he having licked her hand in return. "Seemed so unusual for you."

"It's a… long story," Kayla said, and then gave Lea a look as a thought came to mind. "You know, there will be several Glee stars there. I have a bit of a musical section going since I missed Broadway Con this year. Want to join? It won't look suspicious for Wicked. Just a Glee reunion."

"Okay," Lea said with a smile. "Let me call my agent to make it official. Cory too?"

"The more the merrier," Kayla stated. "We can grab professional shots of both of you. Heaven knows they took enough in Glee."

"True," Lea chuckled. "Cory and I share agents now anyway, so it should be fine. He's busy working on a new show but can take time out for a Glee convention," Lea explained, getting on the phone herself now.

"Sorry, Tommy," Kayla turned to her new co-star. "You're not really known…"

"I get it," Tommy said with a nod, raising his hands. "Sign me up for next year. After Wicked comes out."

"You're on," Kayla said with a wink.

"By the way, how are you sneaking into Metropolis before the big opening?" Lea asked, just having got off the very brief call with her agent with the all-clear.

"I'm not," Kayla said with a smirk. "Going to walk right in and have dinner at a popular restaurant with my cousin and his family."

"Your using the 'I'm just visiting family' excuse," Lea realized with a nod.

"And no one knows me, so it's simple," Tommy said with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I kind of live in Metropolis," Lea pointed out and Tommy seemed embarrassed he forgot that.

"Kayla," Caitlin voice called out. "You have another call." Kayla sighed but gave a nod indicating she would be one moment.

"We better get going and let you continue your con planning," Lea said, hugging Kayla again. "We'll run lines later." Kayla gave a nod.

"Go out the back," Kayla added, leading them to the back door. Lena was there waiting with Marley and Ruby, who were play games. "See you soon."

-Beautiful-

Barry put Topar on the ground after he had stopped running. He was in normal clothes too.

"Okay," Barry said to the boy. "Remember, I need you to be extra cute." Topar tilted his head and nodded enthusiastically. "And also remember, as far as mommy is concerned this did not happen."

"I'm not stupid," Topar said as he took Barry's hand as the two walked into the police station.

Barry quickly found the woman he was looking for almost admittedly and moved up to the blonde.

"Patty Spivot," Barry stated as she looked up from the desk – she was wearing a cop uniform, but doing paperwork, it seemed.

"Barry Allen," Patty said with a smile, getting up from the desk to shake his hand. "Or should I call you Tobias?"

"Whatever you want, Rachel," Barry teased, and the two hugged. "It's been a while and you're not easy to find. You became a cop? I didn't see that coming."

"It's… a long story," Patty said. "And who is this?" Patty looked down at Topar.

"This is Topar. My girlfriend's son. I'm babysitting," Barry said, picking Topar up so he was eye level with Patty.

"Hi," Topar said, holding out a hand and Patty took it. "Barry says you will be at STAR Con."

"Oh, does he?" Patty asked, giving Barry a look.

"Yes," Topar said. "I love when you turn into a bear." Patty laughed, getting the movie reference. "And Barry said I can get a picture with all of you there."

"You wouldn't want to make me a liar now, would you?" Barry asked with a smile, giving Patty a very innocent look. Topar had done perfect; he knew Patty could not say no to kids. He had seen her at cons and events before and when a little kid asked for something in a cute voice, she melted.

"Please," Topar said, making a sad face as Barry put him down.

"That's a little low Barry," Patty said warningly as Barry put an arm around Topar. "You know I can't say no to that."

"It wouldn't be bad," Barry said. "You'd get a little extra money. I mean, pay for cops isn't that great." Barry took a breath as he said it, knowing it to be true. With the crime rate so low and superheroes working for free, cops weren't paid what they once were. "I know you left the life, but it could be fun and how can you say no to this one?"

"You win," Patty said, admitting defeat. "I got the weekend off anyway. Your number the same?" Barry gave a nod as Patty took out her phone and sent him a text.

"Thank you, Patty," Barry said. "Animorphs reunion is a-go. Want to also sign up for the Sci-Fi STAR Con?" Patty tilted her head and put a hand on her hip. "Okay, too much. We'll talk that some other time. I know where to find you now." Barry gave a smile as he took Topar and left the police station.

"Nice job Topar," Barry gave the kid a high-five

"You owe me the giant Jurassic World Lego set," Topar said, crossing his arms. "With the T-Rex!"

"I never not pay on a bribe," Barry laughed, picking the boy up and looking around to make sure it was safe to run.

-Beautiful-

It was the first day of the con and Caitlin was standing at the entrance, clipboard in hand and an obvious walkie-talkie in her ear.

"Mommy?" It was Ruby, running up with her sister, Marley. Kara and Topar were not far behind them, along with Daphne.

"Thanks for bringing them," Caitlin said as she hugged her daughter.

"Not a problem," Kara said. "So how did Kayla rope you into helping?"

"She didn't. Harry asked me if I would help out and I am honestly having fun with it," Caitlin admitted, with a smile. "How did you get roped into coming into the lion's den?" Kara was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Not Kayla Kent' on it in big black letters. On the back it said 'Really not Kayla Kent – I'm her Sister' on it as well. Caitlin had to laugh at the shirt.

"Cat Grant asked me to come to keep an eye on Carter," Kara said. "It's his first con. I hope it goes good for him. He doesn't have much under his belt." Carter's biggest role of Flounder wasn't out yet but he was also the main voice in the Pokemon TV sequel which gave him a good fanbase. The sequel doing good but had only just started.

"He'll be fine," Caitlin said, reassuring Kara. "Can you take Ruby and Marley with you to some of those photo ops?"

"Animorphs?" Kara asked. "Topar wants in on that one."

"Works," Caitlin said with a smile. "You two are going to hang out with Kara, Auntie Daphne, and Topar while mommy works." Caitlin signed it for Marley.

"Okay," Marley responded as Ruby nodded; the two going with the trio in the opposite direction as Caitlin.

…

Barry was behind the stage – the Animorphs reunion panel was first thing and he was meeting up with the other five main actors; Patty was with him, seeming nervous.

"Barry?" It was Nate Heywood, the actor who had played Jake. Nate was always a fun guy. He'd been a minor role in some Nickelodeon show and then his career had taken off with Animorphs, much like Barry. During Animorphs he had ended up on Glee as well. He was currently big in the superhero movies.

"Hey Nate," Barry said as the pair high-fived each other. "Anyone seen the girls…?" Barry paused as both girls walked in.

"Right here, Barry," it was Mari McCabe, who had played Cassie.

Walking besides her was Maggie Sawyer, who had played Maria; known in the books as Marco. Gender flipping Marco had been very controversial decision, but the higher ups when the movies came decided the movie could not have only two girls on the team, and so Marco had become Maria but the character had remained the same; still Jake's best friend, still with a single father whose mother was Visor 1 and still as into girls as Marco was. The decision had worked well.

"Barry!" Maggie squealed, coming to give Barry a hug which Barry returned as Mari hugged Patty. "Question for you: How solid is the relationship between Kayla and her girlfriend?"

"Very solid," Barry said. "Why?"

"If I had known she was gay I would have jumped on that," Maggie stated, and Barry had to laugh. "Let me know if it breaks apart."

"You realize her girlfriend is like a sister to me?" Barry pointed out.

"And your girlfriend is Kayla's actual sister," Maggie shrugged, which Barry gave a nod to.

"So, Patty, I haven't seen you in anything recently?" Mari added in.

"Oh, Patty here is no longer an actress," Barry said, seeing Patty felt uncomfortable as he put an arm around her. "She's one of Central City finest."

"Oh, you're a cop?" Nate said. "That's awesome!" Nate held out a hand to fist bump Patty, which she did.

"Well it's pretty awesome," Patty said with a smile and Barry could see she was getting comfortable. "Aren't we missing one?"

"Yeah, where is Ralph?" Barry asked.

"Here," Ralph said coming into the room and giving a glare; poor Ralph Dibny had the opposite story to Nate and Barry. He was a famous child star – one of the biggest, but his fame had started to lessen, and he got into drugs and alcohol as a teenager. Animorphs was meant to be his comeback, but instead of getting the role of Jake he wanted, he got Ax instead. His antics and coming to the set drunk were the only bad stories of Animorphs filming. He had been bad enough that the role had been reduced into the final movie with Ax dying instead of Rachel. His career never took off again and Animorphs was the end of it. As far as Barry knew, he lived off the cons and his former fame, so money that still came in.

"Cutting it a little close there Ralph? But I guess we're use to that," Barry said, trying to make a joke but Ralph gave him a dirty look. "I guess it's time to go on now." Barry could hear the volunteer announcer was getting the fans outside hyped. They were about to be introduced.

"I thought it was funny," Nate whispered to Barry as Patty was called out to the stage first – followed by Mari and Maggie. Ralph was the first guy to go up and then Nate.

"And finally, our Tobias – and also one of the reasons this reunion and con is taking place: Barry Allen!" The announcer called, and Barry came onto the stage, waving at the audience of about 200 people – the maximum this room could take. He took his spot next to Nate. "Well, this is the first time since the last movie ended the entire cast has been back together. Let's get into it right away and talk about that ending, specifically how far it deviated from the books."

The announcer took a breath. "Let's have a recap: The Animorphs save Earth, eliminating the Yeerks on the planet. Ax died while Rachel survived. Rachel and Tobias went off with the Andalites to help defeat the Yeerks elsewhere. Jake and Cassie married. And Maria ended up much the same as Marco from the books. So, can you explain why the last movie was so different from the books?"

"I think I can take this one," Barry said. "We all love and appreciate K.A. Applegate. She made these characters and the stories. But her ending wasn't exactly what fans wanted while it also didn't play well into a trilogy movie series. We decided to take her inspiration of a not-so-happy ending but give some happiness, some conclusion. Tobias and Rachel felt like the right ones to continue the fight. Jake, Cassie, and Maria deserved their happy ending, while we needed one death and Ax was chosen by process of elimination."

"So, it had nothing to do with Ralph coming to the set drunk?" The announcer asked, eying Ralph at this.

"Rumors," Ralph dismissed quickly. "I never showed up to the set drunk." The looks on the faces of the others sitting were in the contrary to this – especially Patty, who had been out of the acting for a long time.

"And I will point out our ending was fully supported by Applegate," Maggie spoke up, seeming to change the topic fast.

"I think we have some questions," the announcer said, sensing the weirdness and moving to the people lining up to question the actors. "What do you want to know?"

"My question is for Patty," a teenage girl said. "I really love Rachel and you. I wanted to see you in more since, but you haven't been in anything. Are you going to be in anything soon?"

"I retired from acting after Animorphs," Patty responded, a little awkwardly.

"Patty here is now a superhero in her own right," Nate added in, giving Patty a wink. "Come on tell them what you do now?"

"I'm a cop," Patty said. "Beat cop for now, but I might be moving up to detective."

"Wow," the announcer said, seeming to get into it. "Our kickass Rachel is still as much kickass. I will say here I always support our boys and girls in blue." Patty gave a smile as there was clapping from the audience.

A tall thin guy in glasses came up to the microphone. "Hi, I'm Gary!" the man said, waving awkwardly and seeming nervous. "And I heard tell there might be an Animorphs reunion movie and this was a test to see if there was interest. Is that true?"

"Reunion movie?" Nate asked looking at the group. "I haven't heard tell of this. Who's leaving me out?"

"Well if they are leaving you out they are leaving me out," Barry said with a laugh.

"Nothing here," Mari said as well as everyone else denied having any knowledge of this. "Honestly, this reunion was set up by Barry to hype up STAR Con."

"He's the one who called me," Nate said with a nod. "We're all doing this for him."

"Did he stick the kid who can give cute puppy dog eyes on you guys too?" Patty asked, Barry trying to signal her to shut up when he realized where the sentence was going.

"_WHAT_?" It was Kara's voice who was in the audience. Several people turned to look at her.

"He paid the bribe!" It was Topar who yelled it too loudly and it got everyone laughing.

"Next question," Barry said fast, going red with embarrassment.

"Would you return to an Animorphs movie?" An Asian-looking woman asked.

"Well my character is dead, so I guess no," Ralph said, forcing Barry must bite his lip to not groan at the answer.

"I think I speak for me, Maggie, Barry, and Nate," Mari spoke up, "when I say we would consider it if it fit into our schedules." Barry, Nate, and Maggie nodded with the statement, stating Animorphs meant a lot to them.

"I am not an actress anymore," Patty said. "I have no plans to return to acting but if they wanted to do a movie and recast Rachel, the new actress would have my full support." There was a round of applause from that.

"With that in mind," a new person asked, a dark man with a short afro, "who would you like to see play Rachel on screen?"

"Well, you know who I think would fit the bill great?" Patty turned to Barry as she said it. "Kayla Kent."

There was a round of cheers as Patty said this and Barry could just see the headlines and petition to make an Animorphs movie and have Kayla be Rachel.

"Yeah, I would love that," Barry said, deciding to add fuel to the fire. "I had a lot of fun filming with her. We're extremely close. I am glad to see everyone liking her playing my love interest."

"I think you play her love interest," Maggie corrected, causing laughs.

The panel continued much like that with the group talking old memories from on the set; Nate and Barry talking about how much fun they had playing pranks on the set while Ralph made more comments about how his character should have survived, albeit in an underhanded way.

….

After the panel, the group went back into the back room. There was no point in them splitting up yet, as they had to get to a group photo op soon.

"Okay Ralph, what's your problem?" Nate rounded on the man now.

"Wait," Barry said holding up hands. "If we are going to do this everyone make sure your microphones are off."

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of the last con," Maggie joked, referencing the Kayla Kent mess up on the Magical Creature Panel as everyone went to go make sure microphones were off.

Once they were all off Barry gave a nod.

"Okay, like Nate said, what is your problem? No one twisted your arm to get you here. You volunteered even before I called you," Barry stated to Ralph.

"Well, I'm here," Ralph shrugged. "I thought it went well."

"And you're giving us all attitude," Mari pointed out. "We didn't write the story. We didn't make your character die."

"And you put us on the spot with the drunk comment," Patty added in. "Everyone knows that was a lie. Unlike Magical Creatures it was well known at the time you had a problem."

"And everyone knows it should have been Rachel who died," Ralph said, stepping forward. "I never even had a chance to be in your little group." The five looked at each other. "As Ax, I was barely in the first movie." It was true; while Ralph had been cast at the same time as all of them, the first movie had been majorly based on the early books. It ended with them saving Ax from the ocean and Ax then joining the team. "You were bonded by the time I started filming."

"And you came into work that first day on something," Nate spoke up darkly, remembering Ralph first day well.

"Look," Barry said. "I don't want any drama here. So, we all agreed to this reunion. Let's go give them their photos." The group gave nods as Ralph gave Barry a glare. It had gone better than Kayla and Sam, at least.

-Beautiful-

Sara was in the STAR Labs field; she was impressed with how many different stunt scenarios Harry had managed to get set up here – she was also impressed with how many people actually wanted to see how stunts worked.

Laurel had brought her son Owen to see, since the teen was interested in stunts.

"I hear you're in charge here," Sara heard a man speak, and turned to see Leonard Snart and his sister walking up.

"The Snarts," Sara said with a smile. "I got you lined up for the car crash scenario. Something I hear your experts at."

"That works nicely," Lisa said with a smile.

"And might I say, you're very pretty," Leonard said.

"Oh, a charmer," Sara chuckled as Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're not bad looking yourself," Sara said with a smile thinking to herself this would be fun.

-Beautiful-

Since the announcement for the Glee reunion at STAR Con, Harry had made sure to plan the main meetings and photos for the Sunday, to give fans extra time to grab tickets. But now it was the day and Kayla stood backstage with Lea, Cory Monteith, Ronnie Raymond – who had played Kayla love interest, Ryder Lynn, and Nate Heywood – who had played Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. It was exciting having so many people back.

"Wasn't Gustin Grant meant to come?" Cory asked; Gustin having played Sebastian Smyth in a reoccurring role. He had proved quite popular.

"Yeah, but he fell ill," Ronnie stated. "Bad luck to him."

"Ah," Cory nodded, just as the panelist announced the actors to come onto the stage – Lea and Cory came first, followed by Kayla, then Nate, with Ronnie coming in last. There was a loud round of applause and cheers to their appearance.

"Well, this is a first!" The panelist announced. "So many familiar faces on stage. Of course, it's not unusual to see you, Lea and Cory about, given you are married, but Kayla, Ronnie, and Nate too. Welcome." Krypto and Roxy gave a bark; Kayla having both of them with her at the moment. "And of course, Krypto is always welcomed - or should I say Rover?" Krypto, having arrive on Earth during Kayla's first season on Glee, had worked his way into the show a few times, going by the name of Rover, Marley's pet dog. "And is this his girlfriend… what was it, Roxy?" Kayla gave a nod as the two dogs calmed quickly, while the crowd cheered and cooed at seeing the dogs - especially Krypto, who did bark appropriately.

"It's great to be here," Lea was the one to speak, laughing at the dogs herself, as the others nodded their agreement.

"Eight seasons," the panelist stated, "and one currently-running spin-off. Would any of you consider returning to MADAME for guest appearances?" MADAME was the show based in Metropolis, taking inspiration from the real-life Metropolis Academy of Dramatic Arts, MADAME, which stood for the Metropolis Academy for Dramatic Arts and Musical Education, first mentioned in the 3rd season of the parent show, while it made it's first appearance in the 4th season of the show when Lea's character, Rachel, went to college there. It was now the sole show, on its own 4th season now, due to its 1st season airing during Glee's final season; it also hired quite a lot of MADA's actual alumni for minor roles and productions.

"Well, as you know Cory and I live in Metropolis," Lea spoke up, taking over the panel a little, which the other cast member was used to. "So, I'm always happy to return to the show that helped launch my career, but I'm about to star in a new play, while Cory has his new show, which takes up a lot of his time."

"Yes, Cory," the panelist spoke, as Cory looked at the man pleasantly. "What is your new show about exactly?"

"Well, we're working on the pilot right now," Cory stated. "But it's based off my behind-the-scenes experiences on Glee's earlier seasons, particularly my addictions. While I don't play the lead – that belongs to the younger cast members, I do have a prominent role, while also an executive producer."

"Yes, you've been very vocal on the challenges you faced in your earlier career," the panelist stated modestly.

"I'm so proud of everything Cory's done, all that he's been through," Lea spoke up.

"My life got to a very dark point once. I'm glad I recovered or else I wouldn't be here today," Cory stated modestly, to a round of applause from the crowd.

"And Kayla?" The panelist asked, Kayla raising her head at this, having allowed Cory and Lea their time in the spotlight. "You are a remarkably busy woman! Beautiful the Movie, the Little Mermaid, even the Masked Singer, recently," there was a few happy catcalls at this, "would you even have time to do a reunion?"

"If the story was there, I wouldn't say no," Kayla stated pleasantly. "I did guest star a few times on Glee after my departure, after all."

"Yeah, you left me for bigger roles!" Ronnie joked, referencing how Kayla's character, Marley, had left McKinley at the end of season 5, Kayla's 2nd season, for a creative writing-focused school, as Marley wanted to be a song writer. In reality, Kayla had a few movie offers, and they clashed with filming schedules for Glee, so she'd been willingly written out of the show so plots could be drawn up to accommodate her absence. She did return when asked and when she could. Sometimes as a friend and sometimes as a rival in her new schools Glee club.

"And Ronnie, would you come back?" The panelist asked.

"In a heartbeat," Ronnie grinned, to cheers from the crowd.

"You don't need to ask me," Nate spoke up. "Puck's made some appearances in MADAME already – with humorous results," the crowd laughed at this; Puck was never suited for MADAME, being the atypical high school bully and playboy, so whenever he appeared on the show was just golden.

"This is true," the panelist laughed. "We have questions from the audience, so first person?"

A tall thin man with glasses waved at the panel, "Hi, my name is Gary and my question is for Kayla. Would you consider playing Rachel in an Animorphs reunion?"

"There's a Rachel in Animorphs?" Kayla blinked, sharing a laugh with Lea, who played a Rachel in Glee. "But no. I had nothing to do with the Animorphs. This is a Glee panel so not really something I've considered…" Kayla was confused on the question. It was the first time she had gotten asked to be in a reunion for a show or movie she had never been on.

"If you were asked…?" Gary pursued.

"Krypto could be the animal she transforms into!" The panelist seemed to get into it as Krypto perked his head up and gave the panelist a dirty look.

"Well, Barry Allen even said he'd like you in the role," Gary added quickly.

"He did?" Kayla laughed at this, Krypto gave a whine, putting his head back to the floor.

"He did. I was there," Nate added, having been on the Animorphs panel too.

"Well, it would depend on my schedule and what the role is like," Kayla reasoned now, "so I wouldn't say no. But any Glee questions?"

The next person luckily did have a Glee question, which was also directed at Kayla, although left the question for the group to answer given its vagueness: "Were the rumors of producers bringing in Melissa Bens to replace you, true?"

"Oh, Melissa Bens, that poor, poor woman," Kayla muttered. "I still don't see the likeness between us, but I generally don't know. They got her into Magical Creatures as my replacement, so maybe the papers made it up…?"

"Actually," it was Ronnie who spoke up. "Melissa and I had a screen test together – but she couldn't sing as well as you, and realizing she was being cast as Marley's replacement she decided to drop out shortly after."

"Seriously?!" Kayla turned to Ronnie at this, shocked. Krypto and Roxy barked too at her reaction. She had never heard this one before.

"Wasn't it because she didn't want to work from your shadow?" Nate was the one to ask this to Kayla.

"Well, considering this is the first time I heard of this, I don't know, Nate," Kayla admitted, calming the dogs, "but given our histories I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. I'm glad she didn't take it. She's a great actress on her own as the show Supergirl shows." Kayla tried not to smirk that Melissa was really in her alter egos shadow. "Remember we did work together recently when I guested star on that show." That led to a lot of claps. Kayla and Melissa being on screen together had led Supergirl to its highest rated episode of the season.

"I think Ryder had a good story with Kitty in the end," Ronnie shrugged getting back on the topic. Kitty Wilde was a bully-turned-friend to the characters, and once Marley had left, she had pursued Ryder and it had worked well.

"That's an exclusive," Kayla laughed to a whoop from several crowd members.

After that, a new person stood there, she dressed up in a noticeable Rachel Berry look, wearing a pattern sweater, skirt, and bangs. "Hi, my question is for Lea," the girl stated as Lea gave a grin at the cosplay.

"I love your outfit!" Lea stated. "Rachel would approve!"

"Thank you," the girl blushed. "But would you consider releasing more albums in future?"

"Of course!" Lea did not even pause to think about it. "In fact, Cory and I have early plans for a joint album, mostly covers but songs we love."

"Can you give us a demonstration?" The panelist took over as the Rachel cosplayer sat down. Cory and Lea laughed as they proceeded to sing a verse of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' to a ruckus of applause and cheers from the crowd.

The rest of the panel went well, with plenty of both Glee and personal questions directed at the cast, with Lea and Kayla sharing the occasional smirk when asked if anyone had planned to work together anytime soon. They denied it obviously since Wicked was a secret.

The panel was soon followed by a join photo shoot, and then signing, with Kayla placed near Barry; she soon getting tired of the Animorphs questions, though.

-Beautiful-

It was at closing of the event on a whole; Kayla, Barry, and Harry were all sitting together in the main STAR convention hall, the con now done. The guests and attendees were leaving.

"We had a successful first con," Harry said, grinning happily.

"And by the way," Kayla said looking at Barry. "Why did you say I could play Rachel in an Animorphs reunion?" Kayla complained. The questions had gotten old fast with people not realizing Kayla didn't have an actual answer to an imaginary reunion. "I was even asked in the Glee panel!"

"I heard some people asking you when signing earlier," Barry smirked, and Kayla titled her head, surprised he hadn't spoken up about it. "Come on, Patty started it. I just answered truthfully."

"You're still in trouble with Kara over the Topar thing," Kayla added with a smirk and Barry groaned. Kara hadn't found it too funny, but her anger had lessened since, and she was getting there. Barry knew they would be okay. Plus, Topar was happy and that was the main thing for her.

"Hey Barry, I'm heading out," it was Ralph, which surprised Barry he had come up. They weren't as bad as Kayla and Sam had been, but things with Ralph had never been smooth. "It was a good con. Still invited to the sci-fi one?" And Barry got it: Ralph lived off his con work now.

"Yeah," Barry said with a nod.

"You know, I am good at getting people to cons if you need help. Well… for a fee." Ralph gave a smirk as he turned to leave. Barry raised an eyebrow at this.

"Speaking of the sci-fi con," Kayla added, "Ray sent his apologizes for skipping out on this con last minute." Her Little Mermaid co-star Ray Palmer was meant to came, but then had to cancel. He had sent his Lovers of Tomorrow co-star Cait Lotz, who had been a big hit. "And he's signed onto the sci-fi con. So, seems I do have some sci-fi connections." Barry had said before Kayla didn't really have sci-fi connections for their next con.

"Okay, you can get some," Barry said.

"There you three are!" It was Caitlin coming up with Ruby and Marley; Ruby going to hug Kayla who hugged back, while Marley hung back. "I have… well… I was wondering... Can I work for the con?" The three looked at each other. "Like full time? Organizing guests and events. I really enjoy it, more than I do science. And I could do it from home sometimes to be there more for the kids."

"I could use a full-time employee help. Besides our cons, I also plan on renting out this hall to others," Harry said. "And I am sure I can get you some health insurance as well." Harry gave Caitlin a wink, knowing that was important for the girl. "I would love it."

"Always," Barry said, and eyes turned to Kayla.

"You'd think I would disagree," Kayla said. "But if this is what you want, and Harry says he could use the help, then I love it." Caitlin went and kissed Kayla and Kayla put an arm around her girlfriend. "Let's go home." Caitlin smiled as she took Marley's hand and Kayla took Ruby's, the little family walking out.

"And there's Kara, wish me luck," Barry said.

"Good luck," Harry smirked to his adopted son as Barry went to Kara.

"Still mad?" Barry asked Kara.

"A little," Kara said, but took Barry's hand. "But in the end, it didn't hurt. Next time just tell me you want to use Topar for puppy dog thing. The lie hurts more than what you actually did."

"I didn't really lie," Barry stated. "I just didn't tell…" Barry paused seeing Kara's face. "Next time I will tell you first before bribing Topar." Kara gave Barry a kiss as they walked away.

Post Chapter Note; hope you liked this less drama con chapter.

REVIEW

Karry Master OUT!


	11. Wicked

Beautiful

Disclaimer: The same as every other time

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Alt Facebook: The CW - Comic World

Wicked!

Caitlin looked at the balcony over the park in Metropolis; Kayla had managed to get them a place looking over Central Park for their stay.

They had come to Metropolis a few weeks ago and Kayla had secretly started rehearsals for Wicked while she made a big thing of hanging out with Clark, Lois, Jason, Ella, Jor, Lara, and Gal. Her misdirection seemed to be working, especially with Kara sometimes coming around to be Kayla while Kayla was really in rehearsal.

"Hey," Kayla called, walking in behind Caitlin, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I got to go. Final rehearsal before tonight."

"Why aren't we coming tonight?" Caitlin asked turning.

"Because you all being there and not me would be a dead giveaway before I came onto stage," Kayla said. "No family, girlfriends, anyone the public can connect to us is allowed in the first performance. You can watch on TV like everyone else. And you all have tickets to the last performance. And the last is always the best."

"Okay," Caitlin said and kissed Kayla again as Kayla went to leave, telling Krypto to stay, much to the dog's displeasure. "Girls, what do you want to do today?" Resigned, Caitlin asked Ruby and Marley as Daphne also went out.

…

Kayla walked into rehearsal to hear her co-stars talking.

"Winn," Kayla said to the man, patting him on the back.

"You're late," Winn said to Kayla. "And why does your shirt say 'Not Kayla Kent' on it?"

"I borrowed it from my sister," Kayla said with a wink and Winn laughed. "Sorry I'm late." Kayla announced to the rest of the crew. Lea Michele was there, talking to Idena Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth - the original Elphaba and Glinda had been very helpful getting Lea and Kayla ready for the role while they themselves took up the roles as Madam Morrible and Dr. Dillamond for the play and then the movie. Martin Stein was sitting, waiting, as Tommy was reading over his line. The man had been very dedicated to getting his first major role perfect.

"Got away from the media?" Lea asked and Kayla gave a nod. The director had given Kayla a nod.

"I also had to go buy something," Kayla said, somewhat mysteriously, "and I am wondering… at the end of our last performance, do you all think you can help me do something special?"

"Curious, what do you have in mind?" Lea asked as Kayla smirked.

…..

That night Caitlin was having a watch party for the live Wicked event and since this was the announcement of the Wicked movie's cast it was being televised. Kara had set up a DVD player to record it for Kayla.

"So, have you heard from Amelia and Cisco?" Caitlin asked Barry. Amelia and Cisco had married right after STAR Con and been on their honeymoon since.

"Coming back in a few days," Barry said. "She has some big announcement."

"Paint me intrigued," Caitlin laughed at this.

"How's The Masked Singer?" Daphne asked, coming from the kitchen with popcorn along with Clark who had other treats with him. The kids were sitting on the floor talking excitingly; Gal asking questions about Oz. Krypto and Roxy sitting with them.

"So far so good," Barry said with a smile.

"Oh, it's starting," Jor said, pointing at the TV as the live event started. "We'll be seeing this live at the end of the week, right?"

"Yes," Caitlin answered back.

"So why are we watching it now?" Jor asked, confused by this concept.

"To see the reaction," Kara answered her uncle. "Trust me, a lot of people are watching this now but have tickets for later in the week - and will see the movie."

There was quiet as the play started. It being the normal play with the extras at the beginning until Kayla came out as Glinda, singing harmoniously as she came down in her bubble.

Caitlin smiled at how beautiful Kayla looked as she sang, and they could practically hear the excitement in the crowd at Kayla Kent being there.

Of course, the other exciting moment was the reveal of Elphaba, the soon-to-be Wicked Witch as Lea ran into the stage in full green make up, beaming as the crowds cheered. The later reveals of Winn, Kristin, Idina and Martin were also met with cheers.

By the time they reached the end of the Elphaba-centered 'Defying Gravity', the play went to intermission so two reporters were talking about the reveals.

"Well, well, well!" A blonde woman stated excitedly, "we have a Glee reunion with Lea Michelle and Kayla Kent, a Beautiful reunion with Kayla Kent and Winn Schott Junior _and_ the Sliders Sequel in Winn Schott Junior and Martin Stein... what ever happened to that show?"

"And let's not forget the original Elphaba and Glinda being on that stage as well," the co-host, a jubilant male added. "This is packed with a lot of big names and makes the newbie in, Tommy Merlyn, a little odd, but he can sing like his father it seems."

"I'm surprised they didn't go for Barry Allen for Fyerio, but I guess he's too busy on Star Trek," the female added. "But before the play comes back the Wicked production has announced the part of Dorothy Gale, who is not in the play, will be portrayed by Nora Darkh."

"Damien Darkh's daughter," the male co-host nodded. "I hear he's working behind the scenes on Wicked as well."

"Of course, the part of Dorothy in the play, as you'll soon see is lighting and projection, so it will be exciting to see how they handle her in the Wicked movie," the female continued. "Will her role be bigger or just a cameo? We generally don't know…"

After a little more banter, the fifteen minute interval was over and the play resumed; Ruby came to sit on Caitlin's lap while Marley sat besides her. Kara was on the floor for Topar and Gal to sit next to her. Krypto and Roxy remaining in their spot next to them.

When the play was over Caitlin had to smile as everyone took a bow.

"I think this movie will be awesome," Barry spoke first. "Tell Kayla she killed it," Barry gave Caitlin a hug and then Kara.

"Kayla's up to something," Kara whispered in Caitlin's ear.

"How do you know?" Caitlin asked.

"She's blocking me from her mind. Something she doesn't normally put an effort to do. Thought I'd warn you," Kara whispered and gave her a wink.

…

By the time Kayla got home Ruby and Marley were asleep and the party had long since disbanded.

"Hey, did I miss everyone?" Kayla asked giving Krypto a pet.

"It's been hours," Daphne said.

"Sorry, I had a lot of after interviews," Kayla groaned, taking a handful of chips and popping them in her mouth. "You enjoyed?"

"Everyone agrees you killed it," Caitlin said with a smile.

"Well then, see you in the morning," Daphne suddenly announced, moving away and surprising Kayla.

"What's up?" Kayla asked, looking from Daphne's retreating back and then to Caitlin.

"Kara thinks you're up to something," Caitlin said.

"Up to something?" Kayla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Says you're blocking her from your mind," Caitlin added. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I promise," Kayla said taking Caitlin's hand and kissing her cheek. "Why don't I meet you in the bedroom?" Kayla gave a smirk and Caitlin smiled, kissing Kayla back and heading to the bedroom.

_Kara, please shut your mouth and stop telling my girlfriend things about our bond. You could have ruined everything, _Kayla quickly insisted through their connection.

_ Ruined what? _Kara thought back as Kayla shared her plans. _Oh sorry, I won't say another word. _

-Beautiful-

It was a few days later when Barry, Kara, and Topar were in the backyard of his house with Harry, Jesse, Amelia and Cisco. Roxy was playing with Topar making the boy happy.

"Wow," Jesse said after Amelia was done explaining her and Cisco's plans. "You're leaving the country?"

"The opportunity is too good," Amelia stated. "Not many people get invited to work on the Cern Super Collider."

"But after our research and our work on the Particle Accelerator we ended up never turning on," Cisco added, "we have unique experience."

"You two deserve it," Harry said, not seeming at all surprised.

"Wait… Did you do something?" Amelia asked her foster father, now suspicious.

"They called me," Harry shrugged. "I am your former boss." Harry went and hugged Amelia. "Hate to not have you two here, but this is a new beginning."

"I'll miss my little sister," Barry said, hugging her. "But I guess I can always run out to see you." Amelia smiled at that.

"Barry!" It was a voice Barry didn't know and he spun to see a teenaged girl jumping over the fence and he groaned. "Barry, I…"

"This is not cool! I don't care how big of a fan you are you can't come to my house and break in," Barry said, barely looking at her.

"What? No, Barry I…." the girl started but groaned; Barry finally looked at her and realized she didn't look good. Her clothes were raggedy and seemed to have a lot of dried blood on her. She looked beaten and worn, like she'd been held somewhere for a long time.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked.

"I… need…" she was struggling.

"To go to the doctor?" Barry started, concerned now.

"Uncle Mik!" Topar yelled, jumping out of the pool as his father's brother entered the backyard, the child going to hug Mik, but Mik stopped him.

"Mik, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, having remained quiet until that moment.

"Looking for her," Mik said. "Kid, back up," he told Topar.

Kara frowned as that was unlike Mik at all - he loved Topar and always had time to spare for his nephew. At these words though, Topar had tears in his eyes at his uncle not looking to him.

"No!" The girl said, backing away from Mik in fear - that was unusual in itself as even as the superhero Valor, Mik didn't cause this type of fear. Not fear for their lives.

Kara took a step in front of Mik now, suspicious.

"What's my sons name?" Kara asked.

"What?" Mik frowned.

"What's my son, your nephew's, name?" Kara asked, and Mik seemed stunned, trying to think.

"You're not Mik!" Kara snapped, punching the man, sending him back.

"You couldn't just let me have her?!," Mik was on his feet already and ran to grab Topar now. Roxy giving a growl.

"No," the teenaged girl called. There was a Speedster's flash as she ran and grabbed Topar a second before Mik grabbed him. Roxy giving a growl out confused.

"Not an insane Star Trek fan," Barry muttered as Jesse hit him. Kara was going to fight with Mik and Barry got it, running to help his girlfriend knock out the imposter - which was remarkably easy with two-on-one. Roxy jumping on the unconscious man when he was done growling.

"Mommy!" Topar yelled once Mik was knocked out and they turned. Around the teenaged girl lightning was crackling all around her and she was screaming as if she was in pain. Her body vibrated uncontrollably as Kara ran to grab her son before the lightning hit him.

Barry came up though, and lightning hitting into him. As it hit, he felt something telling him what to do though.

His eyes lit up with lightning and he ran right to the teenager. Grabbing her despite the lightning and not listening as people called his name to stop him. He put his hand on her chest and lightning went around it.

The uncontrollable lightning stopped as the two stood there for a moment. The lightning in Barry's hands seeming to be going into this new speedster and the two stayed there frozen for a moment.

Then, the lightning disappeared and Barry fell to the ground, now taking deep breath. "Barry…?" Kara said, coming to his side as Topar stayed near his mom, scared "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I ran a marathon 5 thousand times," Barry moaned, now out of breath. Amelia was wheeling her wheelchair over as Cisco, Jesse, and Harry all ran to him and the girl, knowing it was safe now. Harry bent down besides the girl and put two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. "Is she okay?"

"Well she's alive. Her heart is beating way too fast for a normal person but for a speedster, I think she's normal," Harry said. "She's unconscious."

"Obviously," Jesse said. "We better get them to Luthor Corp."

"Yeah, I'll…." Barry said getting up and then pausing. "I can't run."

"I'll see if I can get the real Mik and the Luthors to help with transport," Kara said, taking out her cellphone.

…

"You'll be fine," Lena stated to Barry after everyone from the backyard had been transferred to Luthor Corp and he had been given a check over by Lena.

"But… what happened?" Barry asked. He still felt weak and not sure he could run for the moment.

"From what we can figure out, you transferred your speed force energy into that speedster over there," Lena said pointing behind her to the teenage girl, who was on the bed unconscious. "You need to recharge, but once you do, you will be fine."

"That's a relief," Harry said.

"Also, glad I am not singing today," Barry muttered. "And filming for Star Trek doesn't start for a while so I have some time to recharge."

"Well, that was like looking at a creepy evil mirror," it was Mik who had come up from the cell where they had previously kept Sam/Reign. He had Topar in his arms and Imra had Kara besides them. Roxy walking behind them followed by Lex.

"Any idea who he is?" Cisco asked.

"Multiverse," Lex said, not even hesitating. "Mik's alternate is from a world where Mik went along with the Daxamite invasion."

"Are they from the same Earth?" Barry asked, glancing to the girl.

"Well, there's a thing there," Lex said. "Evil Mik has a clear vibration, but she's vibrating at two different frequencies."

"What? Is that even possible?" Cisco asked, knowing a bit of this science.

"She's in flux," Lena explained. "It's the reason why she's in a coma now. One of the vibrations is our Earth," everyone looked at each other at that, "because her body is absorbing Barry's speed force energy. The other vibration isn't as clear but also, it's not the same as our evil Mik. Meaning no, they are not from the same Earth."

"More than likely she ended up on evil Mik's Earth and was tortured for her trouble," Lex said sadly.

"There is one other thing you should know," Lena said, facing Barry and Amelia now. "She's your sister."

"What?" Barry and Amelia said together.

"Well, half-sister," Lena corrected. "I took a DNA test and compared it to yours, Barry, and it's clear you share one biological parent."

"How is that possible?" Amelia asked.

"Think multiverse," Lex pointed out. "Your parents died here long before she could have been born, but maybe only one died on her Earth, or they got divorced and remarried, having another kid with a new wife or husband. There are a million different possibilities on how she could have become."

"So, she escapes a Daxamite controlled Earth," Jesse voiced, "somehow comes to our Earth…"

"And goes to her big brother for help," Barry concluded, horror on his face. "And I nearly gave her to Mik! If it wasn't for Kara…"

"Barry," Kara said, moving her boyfriend and taking his hand. "You didn't know who she was. The point is, she's here now and safe."

"We don't even know her name," Amelia said.

"What about this multiverse system?" Harry asked.

"Neither Mik or her original vibration are listed on the system as a known Earth," Lex sighed. "We're better off just leaving both where they are now." There was a nod of agreement around the room and, as there wasn't much else to say, people started to leave.

"Kara, I'm going to take Topar for an Uncle's Day," Mik said, "he needs it after my evil alternate…" he didn't need to finish this sentence as Kara nodded and Mik and Imra walked out with the boy. Roxy deciding to go with them. Barry lingered longer, looking at the unconscious speedster.

Kara put an arm around her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

"She'll be fine," Kara promised. "She has the best minds working on curing her. Let's go home so, you can rest and recharge." Barry gave a nod giving one last look before Kara took him away.

-Beautiful-

It was the last night of the movie's cast taking the Wicked stage; Caitlin, Ruby, Marley, and Daphne were with Clark, Lois, Jor, Lara, Jason, Ella, and Gal waiting outside the theater. It wasn't long before Barry, Kara, and Topar joined them.

"Can we go in?" Ruby was asking, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Someone is excited," Barry laughed. Marley was calmer next to her twin as Caitlin led them in and gave the tickets. An usher came in to lead them personally to their seats.

"So how is that coma patient?" Caitlin asked once they were in their seats while Daphne and Clark had volunteered to go get snacks for everyone as Ruby was eyeing the decorated stage and the robotic dragon up top.

"She's the same," Barry said sadly.

"When we get back home I can take a look if you want?" Caitlin offered.

"Not your job anymore," Barry said with a smirk. "We need you concentrating on STAR's Sci Fi Con," Caitlin gave a nod as she turned to Marley - being deaf, a play wasn't as good for her but there was technology now to change that.

"True," Caitlin nodded to Barry as she took out a device she had been given and turned it on for her daughter.

"So, this will make holographic words as the actresses and actors talk," Caitlin signed to her daughter; Marley might be 6 but had learned to read faster than her sister. "If you need anything explained, sign to me." Marley gave a nod as she out the device in, and Caitlin kissed her forehead. She had explained a lot of the play to Marley when they watched it live on TV so she should be good, but Caitlin did worry sometime.

As the play started, Caitlin smiled, seeing Kayla act for real on stage. It just reminded Caitlin of how good Kayla was at her job.

It was during the second act, near the end of the play when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see one of the ushers looking at her expectantly.

"Ms. Snow?" he said. "Kayla Kent sent me to bring you backstage."

"Why?" Caitlin asked, surprised.

"Can't say," he answered. "Please come."

"Go," Kara whispered. "We got the girls." Caitlin was confused, but followed the man out.

"What's going on there?" Clark whispered, noticing the smirk, but Kara shook her head.

When the play was completely over and the actors and actresses came out to take their bows, it ended with Kayla and Lea as everyone clapped.

"If you can wait a tick-tock," it was Kristin taking the microphone, "this is the last performance of we movie actors on this stage and I can say for me and Idina how good it is to be back in the stage that started everything."

"This is very special for us," Idina added now, out if her Dillmond makeup now, "and to film the movie is just amazing!"

"But, before we go, one member of the cast wants to ask someone a special something," Kristin finished for her costar, both she and Idina grinning as they took a step back.

The normal Broadway cast members who played the monkeys put back on their mask and turned to go back stage. The other cast members moving around, leaving Kayla in the middle as the monkeys brought Caitlin out onto stage and right to Kayla. Caitlin looked scared.

"Caitlin," Kayla said, making Caitlin eyes turn from the crowds to her. "There's been something I wanted to do for a while now and I figured what better way to make it special than doing it right here? You and your girls changed my life and I never want it to change back. I want you in it forever. It's hard to get down on one knee in this dress so I hope you don't mind the monkey doing it," a monkey actor was on one knee and was holding a small box. Caitlin was flabbergasted as he opened the box just as Kayla asked: "Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?"

Caitlin was shocked for a moment and then hugged Kayla, who put her arms around Caitlin. "Um… is that a yes?" Winn said from beside Kayla now, having been playing the Tin Man for the second half of the play.

"Yes," Caitlin practically whispered, nodding her head.

"Yes!" Kayla said back louder as the audience whooped an applauded as Caitlin separated from Kayla and Kayla took the ring to put on her finger. A loud cheer started, calling for them to kiss and they did. After it was over Kayla whispered to Caitlin's shocked but smiling white face: "Was the stage a mistake?"

"No," Caitlin whispered. "it was perfect."

"Want to get off of it?" Kayla asked.

"Yes please," Caitlin said, and Kayla smiled. She turned to the crowd took one more bow and then held her hand out to Caitlin.

"Take a bow, sweetie," Kayla said, and Caitlin smiled, obeying Kayla's word and then Kayla's took Caitlin's hand and led her back to backstage. It was a moment later when they were joined by Kayla's co-stars who all congratulated them.

"I expect to be invited to the wedding," Winn stated.

"Of course, Winn," Kayla said, turning to her now-fiancée. "I have to get out of the dress and makeup. Wait for me," Caitlin nodded as Kayla went to get changed, waiting until Kayla came back out in her normal outfit and bringing her to where everyone was waiting to congratulate and hug them.

_Nice job, Kayla, _Kara thought to her sister. _I'm glad you're ready. _

_It's okay you're not, _Kayla thought to her sister, Barry floating in their minds.

….

That night, Caitlin and Kayla were in their bed; Krypto was next to Kayla making be Kayla in the middle.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I can't wait until we're back in National where Krypto has his own bed next to ours," Caitlin said and Kayla laughed.

"See, the bed for the dog was a good idea," Kayla said, kissing Caitlin. "If you can't sleep I can think of other things we can do."

"Oh yeah," Caitlin said, smiling and going to kiss Kayla. It used to be weird for Krypto to be in bed with them when they got together, but Caitlin had gotten used to it. As Caitlin took off Kayla's shirt though, Caitlin heard Ruby's voice and four feet running into the room and quickly forced the shirt back on Kayla.

"Why are you two not in bed?" Caitlin asked as Ruby and Marley jumped on the bed. Marley pointing at her sister.

"We just thought," Ruby said, indicating her sister too, "this means Kayla is our mommy too now!"

"Technically she will be your step-mother," Caitlin said.

"So, we should call her mom now too," Ruby said, a smile on her face.

"That's up to your mom," Kayla said immediately.

"Well, I don't mind. Maybe a different variation of mom..." Caitlin reasoned. "It is something we should figure out for when we have kids… I mean if you want more kids?" Caitlin realized she and Kayla had never talked about having more kids in the future.

"As long as I'm not the one getting pregnant, sure," Kayla said. "Come on, let's put you two back in bed."

"Can we stay here?" Ruby asked giving sad eyes as Marley shifted her feet.

Kayla lay her head down on the pillow as Caitlin looked at her and gave a nod. The two girls climbed into the middle, making the bed cramped with the four of them plus Krypto. Marley snuggled against Caitlin as Ruby laid her head down on Kayla.

'Tomorrow,' Caitlin mouthed to Kayla, who gave a smile and nod as they closed their eyes to sleep.

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this fun little chapter. But, just to clear this up, the speedster introduced is for an upcoming Karry crossover with Beautiful, and for the Crisis storyline we have.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
